


A Shield for Two

by Luna_Roe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, I suck at tags!, Love/Angst, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Violence, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: A new king on the throne of Niffleheim. Another meeting for peace talks in Insomnia. But when an onforseen addition to the conditions of the new peace treaty blindsides King Regis, will Insomnia be able to acuest the unforeseen request? What will it mean for our beloved foursome? More specifically, what will it mean to our favorite Shield and his oath to protect Noctis with his life?**Major Spoilers for the game. If you haven't played the game do not read!**





	1. Esteemed Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that the events of the attack on Insomnia went as follows: The peace treaty was a scheme to attack King Regis and take the crystal. Insomnia fell, but King Regis didn't die. The chocobros helped resecure Insomnia and then took Noctis to marry Luna (who, in my story, didn't die!). Now, a year after Noctis' wedding to Luna, the new king to Niffleheim wants to make peace. But, he adds a last minute condition to the treaty and from there, everything is thrown in to a constant state of minor chaos.

The grand ceremony of King Rowan, the new King of the Niffleheim, arriving was over with relative ease. The visiting King and the small retinue of people that had accompanied him were shown to the guest quarters that had been prepared for them.

Gladio had seen the Princess briefly as she exited the car that had drove up to the palace steps. She was short with strawberry blonde hair. Her pale skin, typical of anyone from Niffleheim, seemed to reflect the sun’s rays and her nervous smile at the masses that cheered at her arrival was endearing. She had been briefly, quickly introduced to Noctis before being whisked away to her room. 

From then on, the negotiations began. With a new king on Niffleheim’s throne, there was real hope for peace. King Regis was hopeful, making everyone else hopeful. As Crown Prince, Noctis was expected to be present for the peace talks. Ignis, as Noct’s advisor was there as well. Gladio, holding up the wall behind Noct, was there only to protect if things went bad. It was going to be a bored few days for the Shield, that was for sure.

The royals were discussing crops, exports, imports, and the like. Gladio was beginning to have trouble keeping his eyes open. The topics were boring, and with no reason or cause to imput his opinion, Gladio was being lulled to sleep.

Shifting his weight after waking up from his split second of sleep, he looked around the room to assess that everything was still fine. He reprimanded himself internally for having let his attention fade like that. He was Noct’s Shield, not his hinderance!

“While talks of crops and such can be truly riveting,” Spoke King Rowan of Niffleheim, “I would like to ask for one thing to be added to this treaty. I must insist on it being a deal breaker for me.”

Everyone sat stiffly. What could it be? The topics for discussion had been settled upon long ago; long before King Rowan had arrived! What was to be presented now, last minute, that would be a deal breaker for him? Everyone looked to each other, worried at the sudden outburst of the king.

“Well, let’s hear it.” King Regis said, putting off an air of delighted interest. Deep down, Gladio knew his king was worried.

King Rowan sighed, placing his elbows on the table, “As you know, Regis, my eldest is poised to take over for me once I’m ready to step down.” The man sighed, sadness seeping in to his features.

King Regis nodded, “If I recall correctly, she’s about Noctis’ age.”

King Rowan nodded and said, “Yes, she’s about three months younger than your son. But, by naming her Crown Princess, I’ve put her in danger. There’s unrest in my kingdom, Regis. I can’t manage the unrest and keep her safe at the same time.” The foreign king sighed and pushed himself to his feet, walking to the window. His eyes, glazed over with a memory, looked at the skyline.

“Rowan, what are you getting at?” King Regis asked, standing to join the royal at the window. Gladio pushed off his place on the wall when Noct stood too; but stayed by the table.

“I can’t let her be harmed. If I don’t do something quick, she’ll be hurt, possibly killed.” He looked to the Lucis King and seemed to plead with his eyes, “I can’t bury the child that made me a father, Regis.”

King Regis nodded and asked, “What is it you’d have me do?”

“Make the treaty contingent on my daughter marrying someone close to the Lucis royal family.” The words echoed in the room, falling on disbelieving ears. The king continued, “Your son is married and you have no other children. I ask you marry her to a member of the Crownsguard, or a noble that will treat her well.”

One of the advisors to King Regis clear their throat and spoke, “Your Majesty, that would remove your daughter from the succession. You would keep her from her birth right?”

The king, still with sad eyes, responded, “I’d strip her of all titles if it meant she would still be alive.” He returned his gaze to King Regis. The two kings exchanged unspoken words, coming to an understanding.

Gladio looked at his King uneasily as the royal returned to his seat, “Very well, let us discuss potential suitors. What is the criteria?”

Gladio could tell Noctis was uncomfortable. He had been faced with an arranged marriage, yet it was to someone he had known. What was happening before their eyes was a match between two individuals that have never met. It would be difficult on both parties involved.

“My nobles won’t accept just anyone. They don’t know the urgency that lies behind this decision. They only know that I want it, so they will accept nothing less than a relative of yours or someone high within your Crownsguard.” King Rowan said as he sat himself down again.

“I have no other children. No relatives are free to marry either. It would have to be a Crownsguard member. Yet, you are asking me to request someone make a sacrifice that royals make. As royals, we understand the necessity of arranged marriages. We understand that though we are offered the world in our hands, we do not get everything. I knew when I wed my wife that the chances of love were slim. I lucked out. Noctis was very lucky with the match made for him. But, to ask that type of sacrifice of someone so loyal to my family….” King Regis was hesitant to finish his sentence.

“My daughter understands the sacrifice that must be made. She knows to not hope for love in a marriage. She knows that she should try for friendship, amiability. That is why I have someone in mind. Someone that needn’t worry about the match.” King Rowan spoke, he seemed to have already decided who would wed his daughter.

King Regis, seeming to catch on though no one else had, instantly spoke, “I would like to speak with King Rowan alone. Everyone out.”

As Noctis stood, Gladio followed. He wasn’t going to leave Noct’s side, though he had to admit, he was dying to know what lucky Glaive got to marry such a beautiful woman.

~~

The foursome, having been relieved of their royal duty for the day, proceeded to Noct’s room. Gladio hadn’t taken an easy breath since King Rowan had asked for a Crownsguard member to marry his daughter. What type of danger was she in? Would it follow her to Insomnia? If it followed her here, could it endanger Noct? There were too many questions running through his mind.

“Gladio, what did you think of her?” Noct asked, knowing that the decision would have to be made soon.

He just sat himself down on one of the chairs in the room and leaned back, “I don’t know.”

Prompto snorted and said, “She’s beautiful, admit it.”

He rubbed his face in his hands as he leaned his head back, “She’s beautiful. But I don’t get it.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs, “She’s a princess, there’s no way she should be forced to marry below her station.” How were any of the Crownsguard members supposed to be someone’s husband? Let alone a princess! It would be idiotic to marry her to someone, knowing that she would be left lonely on the days that ended in “y”.

The others were sitting around the room, in varying degrees of disbelief. What had their lives come to? They had gone on quite the adventure to re-secure Insomnia. Now, even though their days were admittedly dull, the new alliance was threatening to heavily complicate their lives.

A knock on the door pulled the Shield from his thoughts. Standing, almost ready to attack whoever was about to enter, he watched as Iggy opened the door. The visitor was a young woman, clearly a lady-in-waiting.

“I am sorry to intrude. However, my lady would like permission to meet you all.” She looked at Iggy, then past him to the rest of them.

The spectacle wearing man looked to Noctis for approval. The young prince nodded after a moment and the woman smiled thankfully. She bowed her head and said, “I shall return with my lady.”

Ignis looked to him and Prompto, “I suppose she is as curious of us as we are of her.”

Gladio nodded, realizing that even though he was sure he was the worst choice possible, he wanted to know who the mysterious Princess Ellora was. The princess willing to go from royal heir to Crownsguard wife. They weren’t left waiting long. After five or so minutes the woman was back, escorting a petite young woman with violet eyes.

Her hair was braided down her back, flowers adorning it here and there. A simple circlet with pearls was around her head. Her dress was crimson red and draped perfectly off her body and down to the floor. She smiled shyly and dipped her head to Noctis, “Prince Noctis, it is a pleasure to meet you.” When she stood straight, she nodded her head to the three Crownsguard members before continuing, “I am Princess Ellora.”

Ignis offered her a seat with a swing of his arm. She took it with grace and sat in one fluid motion. She was a vision of pure grace. Her eyes met with the Shield’s and she asked, “Has a decision been made?”

He shook his head no, unable to speak.

Her eyes fell to her lap as she admitted, “I see.” She paused, contemplating weather or not to continue, and finally said, “I was so upset at my father when I found out. To place such a problem in someone’s lap….”

“We were told you are in danger. Your father has to remove you from the line of succession in order to keep you safe.” Gladio stated, wanting to hear her confirm it.

She looked from her lap to his face, completely serious, and stated, “My sister wants to challenge me for the throne.” She watched as the four men sat straight, completely giving their attention to her. She sighed, and continued, “If I marry outside Niffleheim I forfeit the throne. If I forfeit it, passing the title to my brother, then my sister won’t do anything brash.”

Noct squinted his eyes as he stated, “Your title will pass from you to your brother. Does your sister plan on challenging your brother too?”

She laughed hollowly, and said, “She can’t take him. All royal children have the right to challenge for the title of heir, but the challenge ends only one way: someone dead on the ground.” She looked back at her laugh and whispered, “To the victor go the spoils. She’s too evenly matched with our brother to challenge him. However, she believes that she can easily defeat me.”

Gladio, and the rest of the guys, couldn’t process the words that had just been spoken. A sibling was willing to kill another just so they can take the throne one day? What kind of sibling is willing to do that?

Her lady-in-waiting spoke suddenly, alerting them to her presence and startling them in the process, “My lady, forgive me. Your father is coming. We must go now.” The princess stood with an apologetic face and rushed out of the room. In the blink of an eye the room was left with no sign that the Princess had just been there.

~~

King Regis walked in, followed by King Rowan. The foursome stood, knowing that this moment was paramount to the truce. The king of Niffleheim looked over the three of them, then smiled at Noctis, “Which is your Shield, young Prince?”

Noctis pointed to Gladio. He stood at attention as the king inspected him. He wanted this to be over. The King would say no to him and then probably pick Ignis. There was no way that the king would pick him.

“Where did you get that scar, boy?” The King questioned him, poking the scar that stretched horizontally across his forehead.

“A trial, sir. To test my mettle.” He answered honestly, though he left quite a bit of detail out.

The King laughed, “So, does it represent a successful trial or a failed one?”

“Successful, I’m happy to say.” He replied. The new King of Niffleheim seemed to be jovial. His mannerisms were one that put the Shield at ease. But, when the king poked his stomach, through his usually unbuttoned shirt, he was taken aback.

“So, as Shield, you protect the Prince. Your sworn oath is to keep him safe, act when he can’t.” He was stating facts, not asking questions. The King began to circle him, as if scanning for any flaw that may lay beneath the surface. When he stopped to face him once more, the King continued, “My daughter doesn’t require much. ‘A roof and a hearth’ as she put it. Can you provide that?”

Gladio found himself wanting to be accepted by the royal. He wanted the man to believe that, if picked, he would provide all he could to his daughter. He nodded his head firmly as he answered with, “I would provide all she asked for, so long as it is in my power to give.”

“Even if it demanded you break your oath to your Prince?” He squinted his eyes.

Gladio swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing it down. It was this moment he knew would arise. He knew his answer and he knew that the King would not pick him, rightly so. No father would place his daughter in the hands of a man that couldn’t care for her the way she deserved. So, bracing inwardly, Gladio shook his head no and replied, “My oath to Prince Noctis comes first.”

There was a quiet that blanketed them. The King before Gladio still squinted. But, as the seconds ticked by, the royal’s expression softened and a smile spread across his features, “Good answer, my son.” He clapped a hand on the Shield’s arm and said, “You’ll do just fine.”

“Your Majesty?” Gladio questioned, not sure what he meant by that.

The man smiled at him and asked, “Would you accept my daughter’s hand in marriage?”

Without hesitation, Gladio stood at attention and replied, “It would be an honor.”

Then, the two Kings left. Leaving a surprised group, and a very conflicted Shield behind.

~~


	2. Corset

_“It isn’t fair! She’s not fit to be Queen!” Screamed my little sister, Thana, out in frustration. I sat there, waiting for our father to continue. This wasn’t the first time that Thana had thrown a tantrum. From the day she was told she wouldn’t take the throne she had become obsessed with the succession._

_“Your sister is a better fit for Queen than you, Thana. Stop this tantrum now.” Our father scolded. He towered above her, clearly having enough of her fit, “If your sister does not take the throne, your brother will.”_

_This did little to stop Thana’s tantrum. She began hitting our father’s chest, repeatedly, and screaming, “That isn’t fair! He’s only two minutes older than I am!”_

_I sighed, knowing this would end in Thana being sent to her room. I had hoped for a nice lunch with my family, but instead… it broke out in to a fight over the succession once again._

_“Just you wait, when I’m old enough, I’ll challenge you Ellora.” Thana stated, cold and calm. It was such a change from her tantrum seconds ago. A chill ran up my spine as I took in her murderous gaze. She meant it. She was hellbent on getting the throne, “You better train hard, Ellora. Otherwise, I’ll win.”_

_~~_

The negotiations were over, the treaty signed, and now all that was left was the celebration. It was magnificent, the decorations and the food were exquisite. The entire court was celebrating. Yet, inwardly, Gladiolus Amicitia was in turmoil. How had he been the one picked? Why had the king picked him to wed his daughter?

He sat there, not touching the food or drink before him, and just stared at the middle of the table. From his side, Prompto elbowed his ribs and pointed to the woman approaching their table. It was _her_. He didn’t know if he should stand and bow or stay seated. What was the right move? He wasn’t just a Shield anymore, he was the fiancé to a princess. What was his role now?

She motioned for him to stay seated, answering his question without knowing it, and as she arrived, she said, “I was hoping to have a word with you, in private?” She paused and looked to Noctis, “If that is alright with you, Prince Noctis.” The Prince in question nodded his approval.

Gladio was forced to swallow another lump that had formed in this throat. He hadn’t seen her since she introduced herself the day she arrived. She had been at the signing early in the morning, but they hadn’t spoken. Now… now she was asking to speak to him one on one. He nodded and stood, offering her his hand.

He gave a nod to Noctis, a silent vow to return soon, and then escorted the Princess out of the ballroom. She was so small compared to him. He stood over six and a half feet tall. She had to be only five foot, give or take an inch. Her hand was dwarfed by his and both her arms together only made up half of one of his. They made a comical duo.

Once the sounds of the party faded into soft noise, they stopped. He allowed her to walk a bit in front of him. She was a vision in her pale blue dress. Her hair was loose, flowing over her shoulder, exposing her back to the world. He noticed her circlet was different than before. Instead of pearls, the one she wore now was adorned with darker gemstones. The colors of the stones resembled the color of his eyes.

“I wanted to reassure you.” She started as she turned to look out the window of the hall they were in, “I know that your duty is to Prince Noctis. A marriage only complicates things. I promise, I will not interfere with your oath. The only thing I ask is….”

He couldn’t help it, he cut in with, “a roof and hearth.” When she looked at him with a smile he added, “Your father told me. I can provide those. However,” it was his turn to look away, “If you find that you require more, I will not hold it against you if….”

She waited on him as his words trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. It took her a moment to realize what he was attempting to allude to. Once she fully realized it she blushed, “No… I would never do that to you.” She stepped closer to him, taking one of his massive hands in both of hers and brought it to rest over her heart. Her lips tugged in to a smile again, “I hope to prove to you that I require little to be happy. I come in to this marriage willingly and with my eyes open, Gladiolus.”

With is free hand he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, “Please, Princess, call me Gladio. We’re about to be married. Might as well get familiar with each other.”

She grinned at him, and with a sly look behind her beautiful violet eyes, she said, “Then you should call me Elle.”

~~

The celebration would go on for days. It was a joyous occasion and there certainly was cause to be happy. But the second day was the day that the engagement, impending marriage, was to be announced. As he set to getting ready, he realized, he didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t been prepared for a wedding! He had been prepared his entire life to be the Shield to the future King. He was out of his element.

Ignis seemed to sense the Shield’s inner turmoil as he said, “You will do fine. This is just the formal announcement, not the wedding.” He quickly set to setting the tie in place. Gladio wasn’t even sure he knew who was looking back at him in the mirror. If it weren’t for his scars, he wouldn’t recognize himself. Was it fair to present this fake version of himself to the Princess?

“Gladio, you clean up nice.” Came Prompto’s voice as the jokester entered the room, followed by Noctis in his princely attire.

The Shield scoffed and replied with, “I’ve got you fooled. Hope Princess Ellora is as gullible as you.”

From the doorway, they heard someone clear their throat, “I suppose I could mistake you for just any other noble. Except for the scars. That’s not very nobleman-like of you.”

The four of them spun and were met with the vision of Princess Ellora in a gray fit and flare dress that hugged her torso perfectly. It was sleeveless with a plunging neckline that only revealed a sliver of skin, but was enticing, nonetheless, as it plunged all the way to her navel. Her hair was pulled up in a way that let it cascade down her back as if in waves. Pearls adorned her hair and the circlet she chose was the same from the day before, with the stones that resembled Gladio’s eye color.

She was leaning on the doorframe and smiled at them, “Well, may I come in?”

Gladio wasn’t sure what to do, he was frozen. She was so beautiful, why had he been picked? Why wasn’t she refusing him? He couldn’t think clearly enough to invite her in, offer her a seat, he just stood there in a stupor. Ignis cut in and said, “Our apologies my lady. Please, come in and take a seat.”

She pushed off the doorframe with her bare shoulder and walked in the room. Instantly Gladio seemed to find his senses again. He offered her his hand and escorted her to the nearest seat. Her small hand on his made his heartbeat quicken.

“If you don’t mind my asking, my lady, why are you here? I was under the impression that you were to be readied in your own room.” Ignis asked, offering to start the conversation.

She shrugged her shoulders and shot a grin to the tactician of the group, “I got bored. My lady-in-waiting woke me before dawn to get my hair done. I’ve been sitting still, listening to the bustling of the palace for hours now. If I have to stay still to mind my hair, I would like company. If that isn’t too much trouble for you all?”

Gladio sat next to her, wanting to stay close, and said, “Of course. We aren’t that interesting in the morning. Noct and Prompto are grumpy first thing. Iggy and I are only up because we are naturally early risers.” He noticed she seemed to be taking mental notes of what he said. She was inquisitive.

“So, are you ready for this?” She asked him, referring to the announcement, he was sure. She was a picture of confidence, but he could see the fear behind the mask. What was she worried about? Was she worried she was limiting herself by marrying him? Was she regretting the match?

“I’m supposed to be Noct’s Shield, not the center of attention. To be honest, I’d rather just announce it through the paper, like my folks did.” He was honest with her. She deserved to know the real him.

She nodded, seeming to be put at ease by his words, “I’d rather that too. I feel a bit better knowing I’m not the only one that’s nervous. They’ve got me wearing such high heels that I’m sure I’ll topple over.” She laughed at her words, “I think they’re worried about the height difference between us. Wait until you see them; they add almost six inches on me!” He laughed with her. It was a comical image in his mind. Truth be told, he couldn’t wait to see them on her.

Gladio’s heart seemed to stop when she suddenly reached up to his tie. Her delicate fingers caressed the fabric as she furrowed her brow. He instantly began to doubt his choice. Was it not to her liking? Did he disappoint her with his wardrobe? He wasn’t sure what someone wore to an occasion like the one that awaited them.

She gave him a reassuring smile as she began loosening the garment. With a quick flick of her wrist she removed the tie from his neck and then unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Her look, satisfied and triumphant, was partnered with her words, “That’s better.”

She took note of the time and sighed, “Well, it’s nearly time for the announcement. I’d better go back to my room. Those heels aren’t going to walk themselves.”

Gladio offered his hand to steady herself as she stood. Her fingers gently rested on his and as she made to leave she paused. Her body language let him know she was scrounging up courage. He was willing to wait as long as needed for her. Something about her willingness to sacrifice her own happiness made him want to do anything for her.

She finally looked up at him and asked him, “Can I ask you a favor for today?” He nodded to her, signaling her to ask away. She inhaled and with a quick exhale she asked, “Don’t let me fall today. I’m really worried I’ll fall in front of the masses….”

Noct, Iggy, and Prompto felt the worry coming from the Princess and were instantly endeared to her. Gladio smiled warmly at her and said, “As long as I’m there, you won’t fall. I’ll keep you steady.” Her smile, one of genuine relief, was his all the thanks he needed before she practically skipped out of the room.

After she had gone Noct whistled and then said, “You’ve already got it bad, my friend.”

There was no way any of them could know just how bad he had it; but he did. And he was sure it would be the end of him.

~~

The formal announcement went well. Thankfully it was quick, and then it was right back to the celebration. As Gladio promised, he never once let me fall. I was so happy he held me up when I nearly took a dive right off the stage we were on.

Now, safely seated at a table, I was tempted to kick off the heels. No one would see my bare feet from under the tablecloth. Yet, I never got the chance to reach down and undo the buckles. Someone was always coming up right as I was about to free my poor toes from confinement.

I wasn’t sure where Gladio’s friends had gone. It was just me and Gladio at the table. I wanted to talk to him, learn all I could about him. But we never got the chance to speak. Well-wishers and other nobles would come up and speak with them, more like at them. There was no time to just… be.

Thankfully, the food arrived. Everyone went to sit down and we were left alone. It was heaven. Then I realized… I couldn’t eat. Not in the dress I was in. I frowned down at the plate full of delicious food. Instantly I heard Gladio whisper next to me, “Is something wrong?”

I sighed, accepting I would be hungry until after the day’s festivities, and said, “I can’t eat.” He was about to argue with me, assuming I was afraid of looking unladylike or something. But I cut him off before he could, “I’m wearing a corset, Gladio. My lady-in-waiting forced me in to it this morning. I can barely take a drink of water. There’s no room for food.”

He seemed confused, but as the dots connected, he sat back in his chair. He seemed to look at me in disbelief, “Why on earth would she force you in to that torture device?”

I laughed softly, as much as the corset would allow, “It’s customary in Nifflehiem. As a royal daughter, I must wear one for public functions.”

He continued his incredulous stare. Anger seemed to bubble in his chest. I wasn’t sure why though. I leaned forward and placed a hand on his forearm, “Gladio, is something wrong with you?”

He shook his head and replied, “You shouldn’t have to wear it. You’re slender enough as is. What could you possibly gain from constricting yourself like that?” He looked to me, his amber eyes piercing me to the core.

“Gladio, thank you.” I was taken aback. He was worried about me but had inadvertently complimented me in the process. It was sweet to see such concern from the man I was inconveniencing by marrying him. It was nice that he cared somewhat for me, instead of resenting my presence.

I felt his hand take hold of mine, gently squeezing as he said, “If you want to leave, just let me know. I’ll take you back to your room.” I nodded in understanding. And, as if on cue, more well-wishers arrived at our table.

~~

They looked at the table where their friend and his fiancé were sitting. It was surreal. They were supposed to be together, and Gladio was supposed to be near Noctis at all times. But now, now their dynamic was out of whack.

Cor spoke up, announcing his presence, “Thing will return to normal once the wedding is over. He still has his oath to keep.”

Noct was upset by those words, “But, he’ll be married. He should be with his wife!”

Cor shook his head no and said, “His place is by you, Noctis. The entire reason Princess Ellora was paired with Gladiolus is for the benefit of both their sense of duty. She understands the life ahead of her and willingly chooses it. He will remain your Shield, and she will not interfere.” He placed a hand on the seated prince, “She knows what this sacrifice demands; she makes it willingly.”

Ignis and Prompto weren’t happy with the description of the union. As Cor retreated back to King Regis’ side, Prompto spoke up, “I don’t like this. They’re going to make Gladio marry her and then just leave her on the shelf?”

Noct sighed, “It seems like it. But I don’t want that to happen….”

The three of them saw their friend stand, and with ease practically pick Princess Ellora to her feet. Their arms linked and they began slowly walking up to them. She was smiling warmly, but a little timidly, at them. Gladio seemed to be upset about something.

Prompto moved over a seat to allow the princess to sit down. When she sat, with help from Gladio, they realized something was wrong. Gladio looked at the three of them and said, “If I do it, everyone will look.”

They were all confused but Ignis spoke first, “What are you talking about?” He took in the troubled state that the princess was in, “Princess, is something wrong?”

She replied with a curt, “Just this damn corset….”

Ignis couldn’t help himself, “Who made you wear a corset?”

Gladio cut in, “Don’t bother. The answer will only make you mad.”

More people were headed their way. They heard the Princess’ stomach grumble followed by her own groan. Ignis stood and motioned for Gladio to follow suit. The two tall gentlemen stopped the on comers with warm greetings. Leave it to Ignis to distract with conversation.

Prompto sprang in to action, “Princess, face towards the crowd. I’ll loosen the laces.” In two minutes, the laces were loosened, and no one was the wiser. Instantly, she began breathing easier. Full breaths instead of shallow ones. Prompto admitted, however, “I’m not the best at re-lacing. I’m afraid everyone is going to notice.”

She smiled and replied with, “Not if you give me your jacket. I’ll just be swimming in Gladio’s. But yours won’t look too ridiculous on me.”

Noct laughed and said, “You heard the lady. Give her your jacket.” He then motioned to one of the servers, saying, “Get a plate for the princess, please.” The server bowed and rushed off to get the food that was requested.

Ignis and Gladio seemed to have exhausted their options of small talk. As they parted, and Gladio entertained the newcomers on his way back to the table he saw the sight of the princess in Prompto’s jacket. The nobleman took notice of that too, raising an eyebrow.

Without missing a beat, she said, “I forgot to bring a shawl, and the wind made me a bit chilly. Prompto offered his jacket and I simply couldn’t turn down the offer.” She smiled at the nobleman and held her hand out for him to kiss, “Thank you for your well wishes. Please, enjoy the festivities.”

She had disabled the ticking time bomb that had been the noble. He kissed her hand and bowed before leaving to rejoin the masses. The four men looked at the woman before them in awe. It didn’t last long, however. They soon began to laugh as the server returned with a large plate full of food and set it in front of the princess. Her eyes widened in delight and she instantly began to chow down.

~~

 


	3. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all you need is a camping trip to get away from everything.

“Elle, do you want to leave?” Gladio asked. I was thankful he could read my mind. But I was becoming acutely aware of how much time he had spent worrying about me. He had barely looked to Noctis. I sighed at the realization that I was interfering with his duty.

“Yes, but I’ll head back with my lady-in-waiting. No need to bother you any further today. Please, stay with Noctis. Goodnight.” I said with as much happiness as I could muster. As I stood, I looked to Prompto, “I’ll have your jacket returned to you in the morning.” With that, I left. Said lady-in-waiting linked our arms and supported me on the way back to the room I had been given.

“My lady, why did you decline his offer?” She asked once we were alone in the corridors of the palace.

I sighed, “Meena, I can’t take his time. He has an oath to uphold.”

She sighed, stopping me and kneeling down, “At least take these off. We’re far enough away from the everyone that it won’t matter.” She took the shoes from me, allowing my poor swollen feet to ache freely. I winced at the pain. I would need to ice my feet once we got to my room. Great.

“You deserve to be happy, my lady. You’ve done so much for your people. The least that can be given to you is a happy marriage.” Meena was more thinking out loud than really speaking to me. I knew her feelings, but what did it matter in the end? I was royal and a happy marriage was never a guarantee for a royal. In fact, it was near impossible. To have been paired with such an amiable man was a godsend in and of itself. I couldn’t dare ask for more.

~~

The celebrations were ending and for the most part Gladio hadn’t involved himself heavily in anything. Noctis wanted to go on a camping trip, just to get out of the city for a bit. And, even though he and Ignis had suggested that they not embark on another adventure so soon, Noct was going to get his camping trip. So, Gladio found himself standing to head for Maya’s room. He would be gone for the weekend and didn’t want her to find out by a note delivered by a servant.

“Inviter her along.” Noct said as the Shield was about to open the door.

He turned and asked, “Are you sure?” The Prince nodded his head, an action mirrored by Prompto and Ignis. It sounded enticing, yet he doubted the possibility. “I don’t think that would be appropriate. Maybe after the wedding. Until then….”

The door to the room sounded, the faint music of knuckles rapping on the other side of the door came to all their ears. But, instead of the person waiting on the door to be opened, in rushed Elle. She was in a pair of black jeans and a grey tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun that was having difficulty holding all her hair. She slammed the door shut and held her breath as the sound of footsteps stomped down the hall and ended at the door.

She looked with wide eyes at him, pleading for him to hide her. He didn’t care what happened, he wasn’t going to stand for her being chased in to hiding like that. With a single arm he guided her behind him, in to Ignis’ hold. The tactician instantly ushered her to the other side of the room, so she could hide behind the bed.

Another knock sounded and immediately the door burst open. A man with a red and puffy face spoke in a demanding tone, “Have you seen Princess Ellora? She has missed our meeting. There are many things that need seeing to.”

Gladio, in a deep voice, asked, “What things need seeing to?”

The man huffed at him, “Look, these matters are for Princess Ellora. There is no need to stress yourself over them. Do let me know if you see her Royal Highness.”

The Shield was ready to strangle the man before him. He had to remind himself to breath. With a plastered smile on his face, he assured the man that he would let him know if he saw the Princess. After slamming the door in the man’s face, all four of the men in the room turned to look at the young woman that was peaking over the bed at the door.

“Is he gone?” She whispered.

“Yes, now what was he chasing after you for?” Gladio asked as he walked to the bed. Ignis offered his hand as she stood. The look of her was disheveled to say the least. It made Gladio want nothing more than to save her from whatever stresses were filling her days.

“Wedding planning… there are a lot of traditions to uphold.” She sat, with a plop, on the bed and rubbed her neck.

Prompto and Noctis stood to join her on the bed. The blonde plopping down next to her and smiling. The Prince sprawled out at the head of the bed. She seemed relaxed around them, something that made Gladio smile. He wanted them to get on with her. He wanted her to be comfortable around them. He wanted his two worlds to come together.

Ignis noticed she was still rubbing her neck and asked, “Is your neck bothering you?”

She looked sheepishly up at him and said, “Oh, just a kink. Nothing a hot bath won’t fix tonight. I seem to get a kink in my neck anytime talk of those stupid, archaic traditions comes up.” She sighed, moving her head to the side, attempting to pop the vertebrae.

“I can pop it for you, if you want.” Gladio offered. He was pretty good at cracking joints. He helped the guys out on plenty of occasions.

“I don’t want to trouble you.” She thought on it, and continued, “But since you offered.”

He laughed and patted the edge of the bed, “Sit there, facing Noct.” She did as instructed and sat on her feet at the edge of the bed. Sweeping the loose strands of her hair over her shoulder and out of his way he could feel her shiver slightly. Seeing her move like that at his touch made him want to do it again. He wanted to make her shiver in every way possible. He exhaled slowly, clearing his thoughts, and took hold of her head, “Okay, relax.”

He waited until he felt more pressure in his hands, signaling she had relaxed completely. He paired his breathing with hers and said, “Inhale. Now exhale.” As she did so he snapped her head just right. A loud, audible crack echoed in the room, followed by an almost pleasure filled groan. _‘God, she sounds amazing.’_

She reached up and took hold of his hands, “Thank you, Gladio. It feels so much better!”

“From the sound of it you’ve been dealing with a considerable amount of stress for a while now.” Ignis mentioned. He looked at the young woman with concern.

“Iggy’s got a point. Gladio cracked more than just your neck on that one. It sounded like your whole spine popped.” Noct interjected, his eyes closing as he nestled in to the bed more, “So, what’s been causing the stress?”

She laughed nervously and immediately looked at her lap. Gladio knelt down by the bed, with one hand on her back, he spoke softly to her, “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“There’s one tradition I can’t imagine putting you through. I’m trying to get us out of it.” She said softly. She was championing for him? She must have sensed his confusion because she took in a deep breath and said, “My father’s advisors are insisting on a bedding ceremony….”

Prompto blushed and Noct bolted upright. Ignis turned his head quickly to look out the window. Gladio was left looking at the woman before him. The words seemed to smack his face and fall to the ground. His mind unable to process what she had just said.

Noct spoke first, seeming to know exactly what she had meant, “No royal family has practiced that in… at least four generations!”

She sighed, “I know. But… it’s been just about that long since a royal married a non-royal. The advisors are insisting on it to prove that….” She cut herself off.

Noct nodded. He knew what she was going to say. But, they were the only ones in the room that knew. And Gladio wasn’t going to be left in the dark, “What do they want proof of?” His thoughts went to the woman before him. Did they want proof she was a… oh god… _was_ she a virgin?

Her hand rested on his cheek, her body twisted to look at him fully, “They want proof of your ability to perform as… my husband….” She pushed herself from the bed and, as she smoothed her clothing, she said, “Don’t worry, I’ll get us out of it. Thank you all for hiding me like you did. I just needed a moment away from the meetings to just breath.” Slender legs turned her and began to take her from the room.

That’s when, as if something else was controlling him, Gladio spoke up, “Why don’t you sneak away with us? You can’t go to any meetings if you’re out camping.”

Her head snapped back around and for the first time since her arrival in the room, her eyes sparkled with happiness. After an anxious look to everyone else, and seeing their approval, she nodded in acceptance.

Prompto fist bumped the air and yelled, “Yeah! Go get packed, we’ll swing by to pick you up in an hour?”

She nodded her head and proceeded to bounce off towards the door. Her demeanor, along with everyone else’s, plummeted upon the door opening, however. There waiting on her was the man from earlier. His hand instantly griped her arm as he began to scold her, “Princess, what on earth are you thinking? You were left unchaperoned with four men! Perhaps the ceremony should stand to ensure you are fit to be a wife!”

“It wasn’t like that!” She protested, gently prying the man’s fingers from her arm. But he tightened his grip, if her wince was anything to go by.

“It appears to be that way. Have you learned nothing, stupid woman?” He began to scold her. With each insult he threw Elle’s way the more anger rose in Gladio’s body. He could tell that everyone else was reacting the same way he was. But, was it any of their places to but in? Sure, if anyone could but in it would be Gladio, but he wasn’t married to her… yet.

But the one to cut in was Elle. She ripped her arm from his hold and in a voice that only a royal could command, said, “You do not speak to me like that! You are a servant, I am the Crown Princess. You will treat me as my station demands, is that understood?” The man visibly cowered in front of her, nodding that he understood. As he crumpled to the ground, bowing and apologizing, she continued, “I will be away for a few days. We may continue our little squabble over the bedding ceremony then. You are dismissed.”

In the short amount of time he had known her, Gladio had never been prouder nor more turned on then right then.

~~

“You should have seen him, one swing of that giant sword of his and the thing just fell down!” Prompto exclaimed, arms spinning about him mimicking the way Gladio held his weapon. I had to admit, the rendition was comical and had me giggling.

I smiled over to the Shield and said, “Well, I suppose these guys are lucky to have you on their side!” My mind became distracted by the heavenly smell coming from the propane stove Ignis had set up. Leaning towards him I inhaled slowly, enjoying the scents coming from the man’s handiwork.

“Ignis is a great cook.” Noct said in response to my actions.

“It smells heavenly, Ignis!” I complimented him. He was proving to be a man of many talents.

“So, what are the other traditions that your father’s advisors are pushing for?” Noct asked, out of the blue.

I leaned back in my seat, sipping the beer that they had offered me, and sighed, “Stupid things, formal announcements, exchanging gifts. There is one that I’m not sure is physically possible, though.” I sank in my seat and continued while looking at the night sky, “NIffleheim is cold. The royal family possesses the ability to control ice magic. The ceremony that I thought I would partake in on my wedding day would involve the Ice Walk. The bride and groom are taken out in the snow and must walk barefoot in royal attire to the altar. It won’t harm me, but…”

“It could kill me.” Gladio finished. I nodded to him with sad eyes. He seemed to be thinking of ways to make it work and, to be honest, it was endearing. “So, how did the ‘Ice Walk’ become a thing?”

She smiled as if recalling a childhood memory, “The origins of the Ice Walk lie in the beginning of Niffleheim’s monarchy. That’s a story for another night, though.” She shook her head, banishing the memory, and continued, “I’ve managed to get them to consider us taking the same path, that way I could keep you from freezing. The advisors don’t like that idea, it breaks the tradition of the bride and groom walking towards each other and _then_ to the altar together. But, unless I can be close to you, there’s no way to do the walk without costing you your extremities.” There was no way that I was going to let them hurt him. I couldn’t take even more away from him! If it meant that the ceremony I dreamed of as a girl would never happen for me, then so be it.

Ignis placed a bowl in my hands, the stew smelled amazing, and said, “If they are intent on the ceremony, it would appear that they have no other option than to allow you and Gladio to take the same path.”

I nodded to him, thanking him for the food. We all chowed down, and I was honestly so happy with how it tasted I stood for seconds. I grabbed Prompto’s bowl when he held it up for seconds as well. It was funny, the way he pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. I just rolled mine and said, “How could I say no to eyes like that?”

Noct elbowed Gladio and snickered, “Careful, you’re about to have some competition!” Noct was met with a large hand ruffling his hair.

I filled the bowls quickly and returned to give Prompto his bowl of seconds. I saw that Noct and Gladio wanted more and so, switching bowls with Gladio and taking the one Noct held out, I returned to the stove and began dishing more portions out.

~~


	4. Player Two has Entered the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time he acted like the partner he was supposed to be to her. But, would it be welcome?

She seemed so at ease, so at home with them. Even though the topic was a bit… personal, she was still comfortable. She swapped her bowl for his as if she had done it a million times. Even though he knew, logically, it made more sense to give him her bowl, it felt personal being given the portion she had divvied for herself.

“So, after the wedding, what are you looking forward to the most?” Prompto asked, not meaning for the question to come out so sexually laced.

She laughed and said, “Honestly, to not have to follow those stupid rules anymore.” She handed Noct a bowl full of stew and then held her hand out to Iggy. He blushed, knowing it would be futile to insist he get his own seconds. Her hips swayed as she walked back to the stove for a third time, and continued, “No more corsets. No more overbearing advisors from my father. No more counting how many steps I am behind or in front of those around me. None of that.”

Noct seemed to understand, his royal upbringing gave him a connection with her that Gladio began to envy. She finally sat down, handing Iggy his bowl back, and dug in herself. After a bite or two she added, “You know, I think I’m looking forward to this being my home the most. I like the cold, but not all the time.”

They continued talking about everything and nothing for the rest of the night. It wasn’t long before Prompto, Ignis, and Noctis fell asleep in their chairs; clearly having had a bit too much to drink. That left Gladio with his bride-to-be. Her eyes, showing the affect the beer had on her, stared up at the sky, admiring all the twinkling stars that scattered the black canvas. But what he was admiring was the way those stars reflected in her beautiful eyes.

“Sometimes, I dream that I can escape the court to live in a little cabin out in the wilderness.” She spoke softly.

Gladio nodded his head, “I know how you feel. Life at court is a bit…”

“Demanding.” She finished his sentence for him. They exchanged a look and he could see the smile playing at her lips. Perhaps they were more alike than he had thought. She stood, a little clumsily, and walked over to where he sat. Her hands instantly started playing with the ends of his hair, her bottom lip sucked in as she contemplated something.

His own hands found a home on her hips, not entirely sure what was coming, but knowing that he wanted to touch her. She shuffled closer, standing between his legs now, her violet eyes intense as she looked at him.

“I’m afraid.” She whispered, her eyebrows knit together.

He blinked, “What for?” His hands pulled her closer, on instinct. The movement made her knees buckle and her body rolled to lean against his. When she didn’t move from him, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her there against him.

She began threading her fingers in his hair, a sensation he welcomed, and said, “I don’t think I can get us out of the bedding ceremony.” She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his, and continued, “I doubt you’d get stage fright, but I get it just thinking about it. I’m… not that confident.”

He could feel her fingertips gently scratching his scalp, massaging little circles in to the skin. He hummed at the sensation, “How many witnesses would there be?”

“At the rate they’re going, twenty at least.” She muttered.

That was a shock and it marginally intimidated him. Although, the idea of that many people hearing the gorgeous woman in his arms moan because of him was a slight turn on. He held her tighter and said, “Who would have to be in attendance?”

“King Regis, one of King Regis’ trusted advisors, my father’s advisor – the one from earlier today – and… my father.” She had muttered the last person, though he heard it all the same. His eyes grew wide and he held her back from him a bit to look at her eyes, gaging the seriousness in her voice. The worry and shame that filled them told him she wasn’t joking. She was dead serious.

“So… my King and Cor. Your father and the advisor from earlier. Anyone else?” He asked for clarification.

She nodded and covered her face with her hands, “Noctis….”

“So, this is to embarrass me.” He stated. But what angered him was that it would mortify her, the woman that was embarrassed just thinking about it, “Was it that advisor from earlier that insisted on the ‘guest list’?”

She nodded her head, still hidden in her hands, “He’s gotten all the advisors for my father in a tizzy. He keeps pointing out the fact that the Crown Princess is marrying a ‘mere guard’. That set the nobility in a tizzy as well. There’s no way out of it now!”

He pulled her back to him, his arms wrapping around her small torso. He didn’t have an answer, he just knew that he wanted to find a way to make it better. She was right, he was confident, and a crowd wouldn’t bother him. Even if said crowd contained his King and his Prince. But… to make her father be in attendance… what was that advisor thinking?

“I can’t… Gladio I can’t have my first time… in front of my father.” She whispered in his ear. Her arms snaked around his neck and her face nuzzled against his skin. She… she was a virgin. Gods….

His hand rubbed her back, gently, and he whispered back, “Let’s talk about this when we’re sober.” He waited for a moment to hear her reply, but soft and gentle snores told him that she hadn’t heard him. He just chuckled and moved her to lay on his lap. Her head rested on his chest. He wasn’t sure he was steady enough to carry her to the tent, considering he had been liberal with his intake that night too. He reached for a blanket and covered them up before nestling further in his seat.

Sleep claimed him, as well, before too long.

~~

He could hear the argument from down the hall. Elle was in negotiations over the bedding ceremony in the East Wing. He was in the South Wing in the armory taking inventory. He suspected that the entire palace was able to hear the argument.

He sighed, put his clipboard and pen down, and began the walk to the East Wing. He had been kept from the wedding planning long enough. Elle wasn’t gaining any ground fighting the battle alone. It was high time he joined in and helped his fiancé.

The walk from the South Wing was long enough that at the junction of all four wings he met up with Ignis and Noctis. Both had come from the North Wing. Prompto was walking up from the West Wing, clearly having just arrived for the day.

The four exchanged hesitant looks as the sound of Elle’s voice screaming, “I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! I SAID NO!” sounded. Followed quickly by a man screaming, “TO NOT EXTEND THE INVITATION WOULD BE RUDE!” They began to walk, rather quickly, to the room where the planning was taking place.

Gladio opened the door, not wanting to knock, just as Elle slammed her fists on the table and yelled, “YOU ARE NOT INVITING ANYONE ELSE TO WITNESS SOMETHING THAT DOESN’T NEED WITNESSED!”

Noctis seemed embarrassed but asked, “Who is he trying to add to the list?”

Elle spun around, wide eyed, but answered, “ _Single_ princes that have previously asked to marry me.” She returned her gaze to the advisor, “My father said no to them for a reason. This isn’t some show that they can attend to get their rocks off. It’s my wedding night, Melron, I would like to actually enjoy it!”

“Princess, we’ve already agreed to the curtain idea. No one will be seeing anything. Just… you must try to understand the political necessity of inviting the princes.” Melron seemed to be attempting to calm her down. Though it wasn’t working. He directed his attention to Gladio and said, “This doesn’t concern you, boy. Leave the planning to your betters.” That certainly didn’t help calm Elle down.

“You do not talk to him like that!” She commanded, “Apologize, now!”

The advisor audibly scoffed at her, “He is below me, Princess. I spoke to him quite appropriately.” He was standing his ground, believing he was in the right. From Gladio’s side, he heard Noctis snort.

Elle stood tall and inhaled slowly before saying, “He is my fiancé. I am the Crown Princess. Upon my marriage, Gladiolus Amicitia will be Prince-Consort of Niffleheim. You will address him as his new title demands. Now, apologize, _advisor_.”

The man’s color drained of his face as he bowed to his princess. Then, stepping from his spot at the table to face Gladio fully, he bowed as deep as he was capable of and said, “I apologize, sire. If you can find it in your heart, please forgive me for the way I addressed you.”

Gladio nodded his head awkwardly, not liking the display that just happened. His feet took him to stand by Elle and he said, “Apology accepted. Now, what about the guest list?”

Elle sighed angrily at that and said, “Melron wants to add names to the list I told you over the weekend. I think the list should stand as is, no more invites.”

Gladio nodded and with an arm placed around her torso he said to the advisor, “I agree. The list stands as is. No more invites.”

The advisor seemed to be grasping at straws. He turned to Noctis and pleaded, “Prince Noctis, surely you understand the necessity of the invites. Please, make them see reason.”

Noctis glared at the man and answered with, “I don’t see a need for any of it at all. You’ve managed to get the creepy ceremony, now deal with the list that’s already been made.”

Prompto and Ignis were uncertain what Noctis meant, but they stood in support of him anyway. The advisor resigned himself and sighed. He left with a quick bow to the two royals in the room, door slamming on his way out.

“Who is on the list?” Ignis asked once they were alone.

Elle looked at Noctis and sighed before looking to the floor, “Too many people.”

Ignis’ face drained of color sans his bright red cheeks, “Surely not!”

Gladio gave a half-hearted chuckle, “Yup, King Regis, Cor, King Rowan, and that advisor too.” Elle’s words from the camping trip shot to the front of his mind again. The advisor must be some sort of masochist. To force his Crown Princess to sleep with a stranger in front of her father… it was disgusting. Knowing the ceremony would happen only because he stirred the pot made the Shield sick to his stomach.

Prompto was visibly uncomfortable with the idea as he said, “That’s… gross….”

Elle nodded and said, “I agree.”

From a servant’s entrance they heard a woman clear her throat. Gladio turned to look and recognized her as Elle’s lady-in-waiting. From his side he heard Elle said, “What is it Meena?”

Meena nodded her head and said, “The seamstress is here. She wants to know if you have any ideas for your gown?”

Elle stiffened and said, “Tell her I will be there shortly, please.”

Gladio watched as Meena bowed and left the room. His eyes looked down to the Princess in his hold, her face scrunched in thought. He wanted to steal her away again. Keep her from all the worries that kept falling in her lap.

She forced a smile as she looked at him, pushing him towards Noctis, “You guys go have fun, now. No need for all of us to work!” She gathered her papers from the table and, after tucking them in her arms, dipped her head to Noctis and then said, “Go on, Gladio. I don’t want both of us to have to waste the day inside. It’s so pretty out, go enjoy the warmth!” She tried to leave after that, but the Shield needed to talk to her.

His hand gently stopped her as he said, “Guys, give us a minute?”

Prompto and Ignis nodded and quickly left the room. Noctis sauntered in his usual fashion. The room, actually the palace’s library, was quiet once again. He set the papers in Elle's arms back on the table and said, “About the other night….”

“Please, it was just the alcohol talking. I didn’t mean to levy that on you.” She tried to explain away, even though her tone told him she was truly worried about it.

He leaned on the table behind them and pulled her to him, hugging her, “Alcohol or not, it’s important to you.” The smell of her hair, a faint lavender, wafted to his nose. Everything about the woman was soft. It made him want to protect her from everything. “Melron mentioned a curtain. I suppose that we will be hidden behind it.” Her head nodded against his chest.

“That’s the only compromise I could get. No one will see anything….” She didn’t seem relieved by that news.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way…” He paused, gathering the courage he needed, “You just have to tell me how you want your first time to be. I’ll make it happen.” He stayed as still as possible and waited for her response. He had been very forward, and he wasn’t even sure if she was attracted to him. He had no idea if this type of offer would be welcomed…..

~~


	5. Promise to go Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if I promise to go easy on you?"

****

He had just offered to sleep with me. He didn’t know me but was willing to save me the embarrassment of losing my virginity in front of my father. I pushed against him so I could look in his eyes. I saw how nervous he was, unsure even, and smiled, “I’m just one big bother to you, huh? First you get saddled with marrying me, causing direct conflict with your oath as Noctis’ Shield. Then you find out you have to have a dozen sets of eyes around the bedpost on our wedding night.” I looked down and said, “Now, you offer to spare me the embarrassment of my first time having so many witnesses.”

His hand rested on my hips, holding me in place. My own hand rested on his biceps. The truth was, the first time I had seen him I had thought what it would be like to be with him. With the comical size difference between us, I was sure he wouldn’t fit inside me. I was sure he would be disappointed in me.

His right hand lifted my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes again. The fear was gone now, replaced by an almost loving look, “Elle, whatever you decide to do, know I will do whatever I can for you. I don’t see you as a bother.” He placed a kiss to my forehead as he continued, “I see you as a woman I could easily care for.”

That was the first time he kissed me. My fingers involuntarily reached up and touched the spot he had kissed. His warm smile at me made me want to shiver. I felt the affect he had on me. I wanted to take his offer, but… wasn’t ready for the disappointment to sink in.

He cupped my face and said, “What’s got you so sad?”

I leaned in to his touch, eyes closed, “If I’m being honest, I think I’m too small for you.” After pausing to muster up the courage to continue, I said, “You wouldn’t enjoy it.”

His laugh made my eyes shoot open. He was laughing? Was he laughing at me? When he finally stopped laughing like a mad man, he pulled me in to his body again, holding me tightly, “I offer to sleep with you and your only thought is that I won’t enjoy it?” His face nuzzled in to my hair.

I didn’t know what to say to that. What else was there to think of? If he couldn’t fit in me, then he wouldn’t be satisfied… he would be stuck with someone completely incompatible with him for the rest of his life….

“Elle, we won’t know that until we try.” He said from his place in my hair, “And I’m willing to try if you are.”

He released his tight hold on me, letting me stand straight again. I wasn’t sure what the right answer was. I wanted to take his offer, but was it right to take? What if my worries were right? I shuffled my feet slightly and asked, “Could I think on it?”

He nodded and said, “For as long as you need. If you don’t want to, that is fine. I just want to make the wedding night as comfortable for you as possible.”

~~

_“Ellie! Wait up!” Called my brother. I could hear him running up the corridor, his breath heaving as he skidded to a stop next to me. His bright violet eyes were beaming as he said, “I haven’t seen you for days! Where have you been?”_

_I giggled as I linked our arms so we could walk together, “Well, Axel, I’ve been studying. I have to know our kingdom’s history if I’m to rule it one day. If you had come by the library, you’d have seen plenty of me.”_

_He wrinkled his nose, smiling at me nonetheless, and said, “Nah, I like training with the army more than I like reading history books.” His young, twelve-year-old face beamed again, “Unless it’s a history book on the wars of our kingdom! That would be cool!”_

_I took the book that had been tucked under my arm and handed it his way, “You’re in luck, then. I just finished this one and was about to return it to the library. This is about the first war the first King of Niffleheim fought. It’s an interesting read full of politics and battle tactics.”_

_He beamed up at me and kissed my cheek before rushing off to his room to read the new book._

Shaking my head as I felt another pin prick my skin, Meena cleared her throat. Blinking, I realized I was back in Insomnia, standing on a stupid pedestal for the ancient seamstress to pin fabric that would be my wedding dress. How long ago it seemed that I had handed the book to Axel. He had been so young and free of responsibility then. But now, now I was about to pass all the responsibility and duty on to him, unfairly.

“My lady, what are you thinking about?” Meena asked, trying to get me to divulge why I was so somber.

“Oh, just thinking of Axel.” I paused, that wasn’t the whole truth. I was also thinking of Gladio… and his offer. I looked up at the ceiling and let a frustrated grunt loose, “And Gladio. He’s so amicable about this whole thing. I don’t get why. He should be upset. I’m a huge kink in his oath to Noctis.”

Meena giggle as she helped me out of the yards and yards of fabric the seamstress had finally finished pinning. Her green eyes shone brightly at me as she said, “Perhaps he is so amicable because he knows you deserve it. Surely he sees the sacrifice you are making.”

My eyes rolled in response to her, “I doubt it matters to him if I am aware of the sacrifice. He has an oath to keep.”

~~

Three days later.

“Why has Elle been avoiding you?” Prompto bursted out as they took a water break from training. The blonde, freckle-spackled man smirked at the Shield.

“She isn’t avoiding me. She’s busy, unlike you.” Gladio chided as he shoved his friend.

“Sure, busy.” Prompto used air quotes as he spoke.

Gladio was about to start their training back up when Noct and Iggy stopped their own session to look at a newcomer in the training room. There, walking towards them, was Elle. More like running. Something happened, they were all sure of it. Gladio couldn’t be sure due to the distance, but he thought he saw a smile stretched across her face.

Her hair, in a high ponytail, was bouncing with each step she took. Her skirt billowed around her as her bare legs took her ever closer to the Shield. He set is sword down and held his arms out as Elle flung herself at him. After not seeing her for three days, this wasn’t the greeting he had anticipated! Yet it was the greeting he happily welcomed.

“Everything’s settled!” She said happily as he spun them around.

“What?” He asked, not entirely sure what she meant.

She giggled as he stood still, her feet dangling above the ground, and said, “The wedding. Everything is settled! No more planning!” She then, caught up in the excitement, kissed his cheek before hugging him again. “No more meetings, no more arguments, none of that! It’s all settled!”

Gladio stood there reeling at how soft her lips had been against the scruff on his cheek. She had kissed him for the first time.

~~

He set me down and I couldn’t be happier. I just smiled at him, then to the rest of the merry band of gentlemen, noting they were training. I smiled, “Can I join?” The four men eyed each other. I just giggled and said, “Okay, I promise to go easy on you guys!”

Gladio smirked at me and said, “What’s your weapon of choice?”

I shot him a similar smirk and answered, “I’m partial to the Rapier. However, I’m nasty when it comes to hand-to-hand.” 

Prompto and Noctis smiled, clearly happy with the new addition to their training session. Ignis seemed leery still. And Gladio, well, he seemed like he was getting turned on. That realization struck me as I realized I was _hoping_ he was getting turned on. I wanted him to want me.

“I suppose since you promised to go easy on us. Why don’t we try out hand-to-hand?” Gladio said, guiding me to Noctis. The two of us, the two royals, smiled and nodded to each other. It would be fun, sparring with someone that was new. I could only spar with my brother so many times before I knew his moves inside and out.

So, as we began our little dance, I knew I had all eyes on me. The only set of eyes I wanted on me, that I cared about, were boring holes in me. I could feel the intensity of his gaze. I hadn’t asked to join their training to be ogled at, however, I found myself inwardly relishing in the fact that I could _feel_ Gladio undressing me with his eyes.

~~

It was a close match; however, Noct was losing. Finally, after a series of nasty blows, Noct was pinned between his own shirt, Elle’s arm, and her chest. He was literally suffocating in her cleavage. As the visible parts of his face grew a deep purple, he tapped her arm.

“Finally!” She huffed out as she let go of his shirt. The two topple backwards, Noct falling directly atop her. His head rested on her chest, this time gently, clearly dazed. She giggled between heaving in air, “Come on now, Noctis, can’t have a married man lying on me like this. What would your wife think?”

He pushed himself up, holding his weight above her, “That you kicked my ass. You were right. You fight nasty.”

The sat up and apart from one another as she winked at him, “I’m tiny. If I played nice, I would be dead by now.”

Gladio and Ignus helped the two royals up and began double checking no serious damage was done. Once they were both cleared of injuries, Noctis chucked a water bottle at her and said, “You’ve gotta show me how to do that.”

“My pleasure.” She replied.

~~

“So, how long is Gladio a bachelor for?” Prompto asked as the fivesome walked around the Crown City.

Elle, as she licked the ice cream cone Gladio had just gotten her, said, “Well, he’s got about two months of freedom left. After that it’s wedding bells. Not that I’m much of a ball and chain; he’ll still be practically married to you, Noct.”

Gladio faintly heard what she said. But to be honest, the only thing he could focus on was her tongue. The way she was licking her ice cream, well, he was certain she didn’t mean it to be arousing. But he was certainly aroused. He was aware that she looked up at him and asked him something. He didn’t quite hear it thanks to the loud noises of the bustling city, at least that was what he blamed it one when he asked her to repeat herself.

She giggled and said, “I was just wondering how you felt? Two months is a short engagement. Most of the time it takes about a year or so to go from proposal to the altar.”

He nodded, draped an arm over her shoulders, and said, “I’m good with two months. Just want to make sure that you’re happy, though.”

A small hand reached up and held on to his that lay on her shoulder. They continued walking around window shopping. As the sun began to lower in the sky, signaling that the day was nearly done, they passed a little tackle shop and of course Noct had to go in.

“Just a second guys.” He exclaimed as he rushed in the shop like a kid in a candy store.

Ignis smiled, adjusted his glasses, and said, “You might as well get comfortable, Elle. We are going to be here a spell.”

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, “Fine by me, I’m not done with my ice cream yet.” She then walked herself to a bench and plopped down. She made short work of what was left of her sweet treat. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness at such a simple thing and as she popped the last bite of cone in her mouth, Noct re-emerged from the store with a few items.

“Okay, ready.” He said, clearly satisfied with his purchases.

Gladio just rolled his eyes as Noct led the way back to the palace. They made idle small-talk as they went and enjoyed the orange hue that cast over everything as the sun set. It felt like the times he had seen the sun set out on Eos while taking Noct to get married. A simpler time. Sure, there had been war; but the conflict had been over in a matter of months. They’d been living rather dull lives since then; nearly a full year.

The sensation of a small hand grasping his large one caught him a bit off guard. From his side he noticed Elle had snaked her fingers in his hold. She wasn’t looking at him, she was just chatting with Ignis about something. It was as if she acted without her own knowledge. To him, her action was one of comfort. As if they held hands all the time.

Noct noticed this and smiled warmly at the two of them. Gladio wasn’t sure he knew what to say. Should he say something? Should he stay quiet? In the end, the Shield just enjoyed the feeling of holding her hand while he watched out for Noct. From his position at the back of the group he could see anyone if they were to make a break for the Prince. Perhaps the marriage wouldn’t interfere like he had thought? She wasn’t pestering him to be loyal. She wasn’t asking for his time. She had literally asked to tag along for the day. She molded her day to whatever Noct wanted. Maybe it would work out after all.

~~

_“Are you certain?”_ Came a steely voice through the phone. Melron shivered at the feeling it sent up his spine.

“Yes, my lady. There ceremony naming your brother as heir won’t happen for some time after the wedding.”

_“Good, you’ve done well.”_ There was a pause before the voice spoke again, _“Keep up the good work, Melron.”_

“Anything for you, my lady.” He replied before the line went dead.

~~


	6. I Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning training, an accepted offer, and some time off. It would be an interesting couple of days.

The training room was empty, nearly abandoned looking, in the middle of the night. I couldn’t sleep due to the thought of Gladio enduring the Ice Walk. What if I faltered? What if I couldn’t protect him from the cold and he got frost bite? What if he lost his toes or fingers? Those thoughts haunted me, causing me to go train.

The sun hadn’t risen yet. I found myself an empty corner in the training room and sighed before conjuring as much snow and ice as I could. It was time to practice. I needed to be able to protect my own feet from the ice without thought, that way I could focus all my energy on protecting another. Protecting Gladio.

I was in for a long night.

~~

It was a lazy Sunday. The young Prince wasn’t up for much too early, so Gladio had the chance to go for a run. The sun was barely up as he jogged around the training grounds. He had his earbuds in and was listening to music to keep his rhythm and just lose himself in the run.

But a flash of strawberry blonde caught his attention. A flash of icy blue shone out and he realized it was Elle. He slowed to a stop, pulling his earbuds out, and watched as the young woman manipulated ice. The ground around her was covered in ice, and she was taking timid barefooted steps. As he walked closer, he realized that as she stepped the ice would disappear and then reappear once her foot moved. She was practicing for the Ice Walk.

He felt like he was intruding. Embarrassed that he would spy on her like that, intentional or not, he tried to turn and continue his run, but he heard her lovely voice. She didn’t look up from the ground, but she did say, “I thought I was the only one up. What time is it?”

He checked his watch and said, “Almost six.”

She sighed, looking up from the ground and to him, bloodshot eyes tried to smile at him, “I’ve been at this for a while then. I should go… rest….” She trailed off in her sentence as her eyes shut. He noticed the way her words slurred just like Noct’s when he pushed himself too hard. So, she used a similar magic to his Prince.

It was easy to catch her, and even easier to scoop her up in his arms. He noticed she was not only barefoot, but she had a lovely glacier blue nightgown on. She curled in to his hold as he began to walk towards her room. She must have been at it for hours, possibly never having gone to bed the night before.

“What were you practicing?” He asked, seeing if she was coherent enough to talk to him.

She hummed as she nuzzled in to his neck, “The Ice Walk. We will have to do it. I’ll be there next to you, but I don’t want you getting frost bite…” She sighed after she took a deep breath of his scent, “I like all your extremities. No need for you to lose them over a silly ceremony.”

He had a hard time concentrating after he felt her breath in his scent. Her fingers playing with his hair and her lips tantalizingly close to the crook of his neck, he was happy he was holding her so high up. If he hadn’t been, she would have felt him getting hard. It was all he could do to stop if from standing fully at attention.

She hummed again and mumbled, “I like how you smell.”

He chuckeld softly, “I’ve been running. Not sure I smell the best right now.”

Her lips smiled against his neck as she retorted, “You smell manly, I like it.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that, proudly too. The woman in his arms was definitely going to be the death of him, “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Sir, I haven’t accepted your offer yet!” She mocked him. And even though it was true, he still laughed along with her. But his breath did catch when she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, “Does the offer still stand?”

He stopped in the hall they were in, mind immediately thinking of the sound she had let out when he popped her neck. He was clearly attracted to the young woman in his arms, and it wasn’t helping that she was practically mewling in his ear. He felt her lips press against his neck again, signaling she was settling back in to his hold. He nodded, “Yes, it still stands.”

She reached up and took a gentle hold of his necklace, “I accept.”

~~

We entered my room once the sun had risen high enough in the sky to cast a normal hue to everything. Gladio set me on my bed, softly, and knelt down to look me in the eyes. My most likely blood shot eyes.

“I want to make sure this is real. That you actually want what you said.” He seemed hopeful, as if he wanted to take me right then. It sent a pleasant shiver up my spine.

I nodded to him, grabbing hold of his shirt, “I want it, Gladio. I want it for many reasons, not just so I don’t lose my virginity in front of my father.” I looked down at my lap, unable to look at his intense gaze any longer.

He sighed in relief and I felt his hands on my shoulders, “Then get some sleep. We’ll talk once you wake up. I want you to tell me what you’ve imagine for your first time, every detail. I’ll make it happen.” He must have noticed the worried look in my eyes since he leaned in closer, and whispered in my ear, “You may like how I smell now after a light jog, but you deserve much better.” His fingers ghosted my jaw and then he stood up.

I was left alone to think on what he had said. But, more pressingly, I was left alone to deal with the sexual tension he had left me with. There was no way I would be able to scratch that itch now….

~~

He needed time off. He had to take leave of his Prince for a while to give his all to Elle. But… how was he to explain his absence without telling Noct what he was doing? The whole point of his offer was to spare Elle as much embarrassment as possible, not cause more.

His feet had taken him to the Prince’s room, knowing that he was about to be woken up for the day by Ignis. Perhaps, if Ignis and Prompto wouldn’t mind too much, they could look out for Noct in his stead and he wouldn’t have to explain…

“Gladio.” Greeted Ignis, the morning sun glinting off the man’s glasses.

“Iggy, waking Noct up?” The Shield asked, as if nothing was wrong.

The man nodded, hand reaching for the doorknob, “What about you? I thought you would have still been working out at this hour.”

Gladio, before he could think about his words, blurted out, “Elle was training all night. I found her right as she about collapsed.”

Ignis, instead of being worried, just chuckled. The advisor’s reaction confused the Shield until he was offered an explanation, “She’s been studying on how to further her abilities. It doesn’t surprise me she was training. Has she made a breakthrough?”

They entered the Prince’s room as Gladio stated, “I’m not sure. She was too tired to tell me what she was doing specifically.”

Ignis nodded, accepting the words he heard as he headed for the drawn curtains of the room. With a dramatic fling of his arms, the furthest window was opened and sunlight rushed in to the room. Noct hissed and pulled a pillow over his eyes. A groan was heard from beneath the pillow as Noct asked, “Why do you do that every morning?”

“If I didn’t, you wouldn’t wake up until late in the day.” Ignis stated, moving to the rest of the windows and flinging them open as well, “There is much to do this morning.”

“About that, Noct,” Gladio spoke up. He needed to just be transparent with him. Noct would understand. Iggy and Prompto would be able to keep him out of trouble for a couple days.

Noct peaked from under the pillow and raised a single eyebrow, “What’s up?”

“Would it be alright if I took a couple days off? I was hoping to spend some time with Elle before the wedding.” He stated. It was true. He wanted to spend time with her. So, he wasn’t completely lying to his Prince.

Noct smiled, truly happy, and said, “Sure. I was beginning to think I was going to have to order you to do that.”

He was taken aback a bit. Noct was hoping he would take time off to spend with Elle? He… he didn’t know what to say to that. He just smiled in return and said, “Iggy and Prompto will have to keep you out of trouble, highness.” He bowed in a mocking way to Noct before adding, “I’ll be back at my post the day after tomorrow.”

Noct waved his hand dismissively as he attempted to go back to sleep, only to be thwarted by Ignis. Gladio left the young man to fend for himself against the stoic advisor. He was going to get ready. He wanted everything to be perfect for Elle. The feeling in his chest told him he wasn’t just lusting after a beautiful woman. He was growing to care for her. His only thought was about her experience and how to better it.

~~

I woke with the sun shining in to my room, warming my skin. Stretching the sleep from my body and swinging my legs over the side of the mattress, I looked around my room. There, set all over, were dozens, if not hundreds of white roses. A single violet rose was set on my night stand, tacked with a note.

Quickly snatching the note up, I saw elegant scrawl across the paper. The words it contained were sweet. Gladio wished me a good morning and offered an invite to dinner. Folding the note to my chest, I bounded up and to the bathroom, “Meena! Grab my jean shorts please!”

Meena clattered in to the room from her adjoining one, not expecting me to wake yet, obviously. She noted the flowers everywhere and giggled, “It would appear he’s quite taken with you, my lady.”

~~


	7. Thwarted Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would appear their plan was not to be.

To say I was nervous for the day’s events would be an understatement. I wanted Gladio to want me. I wanted this to go well. I wanted to be everything he wanted….

“Ellie,” Came the soft voice of Meena as she brushed out my hair. She was putting it in a simple braid down my back, “you look lovely. He’d be an idiot not to recognize it. Just enjoy yourself today.” She knew. She was very perceptive, and I just had the feeling she knew what was going to happen.

She set out my shoes for the day, gladiator sandals that went up to my knees, and said, “Wrangle yourself in those while I grab you a jacket.” She hummed as she delved in to the large walk-in closet the room possessed.

It was time consuming, getting all the straps in place, but I finally managed to secure the sandals in place. The last thing needed before I set out for the day would be the jacket Meena was grabbing. The realization I would be spending the whole day with Gladio was surreal. And that realization was making me excited.

A knock on the door sounded and I heard Meena curse under her breath. Giggling at her frustration I yelled, “I’ll get it. Just keep at it, the jacket is there somewhere!” Jumping to my feet I strode over to the door. One last smoothing of my clothing, I opened the door with a smile.

“Hey there, Elle.” Gladio greeted. His smile and his eyes sent shivers up my spine.

I leaned on the door, completely swooning at the sight of him, and said, “Hey there, Gladio.” I motioned for him to come inside. He looked for Meena quickly and then bent down, placing a kiss to my cheek. As I stood there, stupefied at the action, he walked in.

From the closet we could hear Meena yelled, “Found it!”

~~

He was walking towards the motorpool with his arm linked with Elle’s. She was so beautiful and the sight of her when she opened her door had shocked him. He found himself thinking what he had done to be so lucky? Of all the people that could have been picked.

“So, what are we doing?” Elle asked from his side, her bright eyes smiling up at him.

“Well, I’ve got today and tomorrow off. I thought we could grab lunch and head out for a picnic.” He offered, hoping that would be good enough for her.

“That sounds great!” She beamed up at him and then hugged his arm. He could feel her breasts press against his arm, making him blush slightly, “Where to for the food?”

“I was thinking we could nick something from the kitchen. Not sure what leftovers they have.” He admitted. He was thinking of the dinner from the other night, but then again, maybe she would just want sandwiches.

“If I go, they’ll give me just about anything. Come on!” She said as she pulled at his arm, setting them in to a run. He couldn’t help but smile as the two of them ran down the hallways, servants and nobles alike being left wide eyed as they saw the visiting princess and Noctis’ Sworn Shield running amuck. She was anything but royal in her actions. She was so lively!

They skidded to a stop at the entrance to the kitchen. She dropped his hand, much to his dislike, and then caught her breath. In a switch that he had been unaware she was capable of, he watched a true royal walk in to the kitchen. The staff stood at attention and the chef bowed, “What can we do for you, Princess?”

She smiled warmly and asked, “I was hoping I could nick a few sandwiches? I wanted to go on a picnic.”

The chef smiled, as if he had been offered the most prestigious opportunity ever, and said, “Take anything you’d like. I’ll pack it myself.”

“Thank you! Would you mind if I snagged a bottle of wine?” Gladio heard her ask, the sound of her voice dripping with sweetness.

“Not at all! Take what you like, Princess.” The chef said and snapped his fingers. The door to the wine cellar was opened for Elle and a kitchen worker escorted her down the stairs. He was left there, in the doorway, in astonishment. If he had asked for leftovers, he would have been given something mediocre and no way would he have been permitted in the wine cellar. But there the staff was, bending over backwards for the Princess… his Elle.

After five minutes, he watched with pride as Elle thanked the staff profusely and then with arms full, exited the kitchen. She had a basket that rivaled the size of her torso, a bag with the bottle of wine she had taken, and a smile spread across her face. She winked at him and said, “Told ya! Here.” She handed him the basket.

“Well, you’re officially the picnic packer from now on.” He said as they made their way out of the palace.

~~

“Wait, will they live in Niffleheim?” Prompto suddenly asked as the threesome set out to complete the numerous tasks they had for the day. Noct’s eyes widened, realizing that he didn’t know what had been decided. Iggy, from in front of them, chuckled softly and set both their minds at ease.

“The wedding will take place in Niffleheim. They will live here, however. Gladio’s oath remains and his position as Shield cannot be upheld if he does not live near Noct.” Ignis stopped in front of the door they were to go through and continued, “We will travel with Elle in order to ensure her safe return to Niffleheim for the ceremony. There will be a honeymoon she and Gladio will embark on. Then they will return to Insomnia.”

“So, where are they going to live here?” Noct asked, unsure of the answer.

“They will have the option to live in the palace or living in a home of their choosing. But that is still a ways off. Now, gentlemen, let us begin for the day.” Ignis stated as he opened the door and ushered Noct through it.

~~

We were almost to the motorpool. We were in the homestretch! All we had to do was get a key, grab the car, and leave. Three steps! But… then again, who were we kidding?

“Princess Ellora!” Came the blood-curdling screech of Melron. The two of us paused, shoulders stiffening. I turned and saw the enraged face of the advisor making his way determinedly at me. I sighed, knowing I was caught and wouldn’t be getting out of it. I could feel the hope shatter in Gladio as the advisor continued his reprimanding, “What do you think you are doing? You cannot go unchaperoned with your betrothed!”

Before I could say anything in return, Gladio set the basket down and stood in front of me, “Look here, it’s a picnic. What is so inappropriate about that?”

Melron, keeping his words close to the vest, managed to speak respectfully, “A picnic with a chaperone would not be inappropriate at all. Where is that girl, Meena? She would suffice as chaperone.” He looked around, clearly making a show of the absence of Meena.

“Melron, I’m twenty, I don’t need a chaperone.” I said from behind Gladio. If anything, I needed to put a bell around his neck. At least then I could hear the impending party pooping that followed him wherever he went….

“Princess, you need a chaperone for the simple reason that much is at stake with this union. Those that do not want it to go through will jump at any reason to nullify your impending nuptuals.” He sounded genuinely concerned. This peaked not only my interest, but Gladio’s as well. Melron sighed and I could see his shoulders sink, “Some of the nobility of both kingdoms are looking for a reason for the marriage to be stopped. There are some that would argue that you two spending time together, on your own, would be cause to claim that….”

I knew what he was trying to say. It didn’t help that the whole reason for the picnic was to discuss that very topic…

Gladio sighed, still standing between me and Melron, and said, “There are Insomnian nobility that would claim she is no longer a virgin? That isn’t important to me. I wouldn’t deny the marriage based on something so stupid.”

Melron bowed, he BOWED, to Gladio in apology and said, “There are nobility that also would argue that a match for their Princess would insist on keeping her virtue safe from all scrutiny. I am deeply sorry. While I see this as it is, a picnic to get to know one another, I must insist on your staying at the palace and having a chaperone.”

I sighed, knowing that there would be no opportunity now for quality time with Gladio. Our plan was thrown out the window….

Gladio sighed, “Would anyone object if Noct came with us?”

The advisor blinked, clearly considering it. Melron’s eyes seemed to be thinking every possibility through, “I suppose that would suffice. However, Meena would need to attend the two of you as well. With the Prince and Meena, no one would have cause to object.”

Tears threatened to prick at my eyes as I sighed, picking up the basket, and started back for the kitchen. There was no hope….

~~

He walked with her, the saddened woman next to him, as she returned the food and wine bottle to the kitchen. The entire staff noticed her somber demeanor and wanted to do anything they could to make her smile again.

Gladio nodded to them in thanks as Elle began walking back in the direction of her quarters. She stopped and said to him, “Thank you for trying, Gladio. I’m going to go lay down for a bit.” Then, she left. He wanted nothing more than to follow her, but he had business to handle. He did stop her long enough to kiss her forehead.

“I promise we will talk everything out. As long as you want to, my offer stands.” He whispered in her ear as he let her go. She forced a smile up to him before nodding and continuing her walk.

He turned, himself, and knew exactly where to go. He would need the help of a few young men, his friends. With their help, he was sure to escape the watchful eye of Melron and be able to whisk Elle away. There had to be a way.

~~

“My lady? Why are you back so early?” Meena asked me as I barged in the room and flung myself on the bed.

From my place with my face in the pillows I muttered, “Melron ruins everything.” I allowed myself to wallow in self-pity. There was plenty to be had, for goodness sake! I was doomed to sleep with an unfairly attractive man in front of so many people, my father included; and to top is all off I would be losing my virginity then too. I would be doomed to be embarrassed and everyone will hear it… Gods!

“My lady, get some rest, I will return soon.” Meena said, her determined voice making an appearance. I didn’t know what she was setting out to do, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to sink in to my bed and bouts of self-pity and never emerge.

~~


	8. Talks of Grain and Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis was willing to do a lot for his friends. He was even willing to engage in talks on grain and medicine for hours if need be.

“Okay, so with the agreed upon shipments of grain to Niffleheim during their peak winter months we gain what in return?” Noctis asked as he went over the treaty with his father, for the hundredth time that morning.

King Regis chuckled, “We get medical supplies that can only be found in Niffleheim.” The kingly father leaned back in his chair, half-heartedly looking over the copy of the treaty before him, “Tell me, how is Luna?”

Ignis and Prompto could see the smile that immediately spread across the Prince’s face as he said, “Good. She’s on her way back now. Just making a few stops where she’s needed.”

King Regis chuckled softly as he said, “So she will be a week at the soonest.” He smield at his son and said, “Go on. We’re done for the day. There isn’t much work to be done until after the marriage.”

Noctis nodded and stood, preparing to leave. Ignis and Prompto did the same. But the door sounded with a soft knock, alerting the residents of the room to a new-comer. As a servant opened the door, there stood Meena, Elle’s lady-in-waiting.

King Regis looked inquisitively at the young woman, asking, “What may we do for you, my lady?”

She bowed and entered the room, “King Regis, I ask for an audience with your son, Prince Noctis.”

The king nodded his head and stood to leave. With the help of Cor, he left the room after kissing Meena’s hand in goodbye. In the wake of the king leaving, Meena noticed that Ignis and Prompto were making to leave as well. She held a hand out to them, “Please stay. The problem I’m here to ask about will require all of your help.”

“What’s wrong Meena?” Noctis asked, concerned that the woman had come to him and not Elle.

Her shoulders sank a fraction of an inch, signaling subliminaly that she felt defeated, “Melron is coming between my lady and her happiness. I come today to ask for your help. I cannot distract Melron on my own for long. I need to find a way to help spirit my lady and her betrothed from the palace. All she wants is an afternoon alone with him.”

Prompto and Ignis exchanged a look before the latter spoke, “What do you mean, Melron is getting in the way? Gladiolus has the next two days off. They are currently on their way out for a picnic as we speak.”

Meena shook her head no and said, “My lady is in her room. She came bursting in rather dejectedly. They were stopped by Melron before they could leave the palace grounds.”

The threesome exchanged angry looks. That advisor hadn’t left that good of an impression on them, and with this new bit of information he was falling even farther from their grace. Noctis’ hands balled in to fists. Ignis sighed slowly, holding in his anger. Prompto’s ears were turning red.

As Noctis was about to speak, the door opened once more and in came Gladio. He seemed determined and was clearly on a mission. When the Shield’s eyes took in the sight of Meena, he knew that he wasn’t the only one trying to fix the events of the morning.

~~

Gladio sighed and looked at Noctis, “I never thought I’d have to ask for help with a girl.”

Noct laughed in return as he leaned on the library table, “Yeah, it was always you that gave me the dating advice. So, what do you have in mind?”

Gladio fought the urge to blush. He wanted to be transparent but wasn’t sure if Elle would want him to be _that_ transparent. It was a bit of a personal thing. So, he would have to stick to eluding. With a sigh his said, “Elle and I, we want to spend some time alone. She doesn’t want the bedding ceremony to be… awkward.” Noct and Prompto seemed confused. Ignis was blushing, having caught on immediately. Meena was red faced and looking away from all of them, having found the sight out the window immensely fascinating.

“What do you mean? How is that not going to be awkward?” Prompto asked, Noct nodding in agreeance with him.

Ignis cleared his throat and said, “That doesn’t matter. What does matter is that we find a way to give some quality time to Gladio and Elle.” He cleared his throat again, and finally his blush was subsiding, “Lady Meena, is the advisor interested in the specifics of the treaty?”

She blinked, still not looking at them, and answered, “The few times I have the displeasure of speaking to him all he wants to talk about is the grain we will receive from our new allies. He could talk for hours about it.” She paused, realizing Ignis has just found their distraction method.

Noct sighed, “That means me….” They all knew it. If the Crown Prince of Insomnia were to ask the advisor about the treaty agreement and discuss the grain shipments, well, the advisor wouldn’t be able to resist!

Gladio smiled and gave Noct a soft punch to his shoulder, “Thanks, buddy. This means more than you know.”

Noct fake glared and said, “You owe me the same when Luna’s back.”

Gladio smiled, accepting the terms. So Noct finally figured out why he needed to distract Melron.

~~

The portrait of her sister mocked her. She was so tired of seeing her face **everywhere**. What was so special about the pretty little princess? She was so average, just like any other blonde on the planet. It made her sick. Her sister was everything she wasn’t. Where Ellora has strawberry blonde, beautifully curled hair, she possessed pin-straight black hair. Whereas her sister was petite and pale, she was tall and tan. Whereas her sister possessed piercing violet eyes, she possessed brown ones that resembled the mud. Her sister was everything the nobility expected of a future queen. She glared up at the pretty little face that she hated so much and whispered, “Just you wait. I’m going to take everything from you.”

“Thana, come on! Papa’s home, let’s go!” Came the happy voices of her siblings.

She plastered a smile on her face, one that would fool everyone. Her eyes faked a brilliance to them that would make anyone think she had been waiting on bated breath for her father’s return, “Coming!”

From behind her, what she was unaware of, was her brother Axel. He watched as she left, having overheard her comment to the portrait of their sister. His own violet eyes squinted, observing the mask that she had put on. A sinking feeling gripped his heart as he, too, went to greet their father.

~~

Why did he have to find us? Was he following me now? We had been so close to freedom! So close! Everything about the morning had been frustrating, in more ways than one.

Laying on my bed with my head hanging off the side, an aggravated sigh escaped my lips. What was I supposed to do now? Sure, I could get to know him over chaperoned outings. I could be familiar with him as a friend for the wedding night….

A knock on the door and suddenly in rushed Gladio. He shut the door and smiled at me. His long legs took him to my bed in three steps. As I sat up to look at him properly, he whispered to me, “Come on, we don’t have much time.” With a wink he held his hand out to me.

As I placed my hand in his, letting him pull me to my feet, I asked, “Time for what?”

He bent down and placed a kiss to my cheek, “To escape the palace.” Then, he held my hand slightly tighter and ushered me out of the room. I couldn’t process what he meant, I was so shocked. As I followed him, I realized I would follow the man before me to the ends of the world. He pulled me along, turn after turn, and then, he opened a part of the wall, clearly a servant’s hallway. We ducked inside the secret entryway and he rushed me once more around each and every turn.

I could feel my anxiousness rise. This man was stealing me from court, from the watching eyes of Melron, and off to who knows where! My day went from frustrating morning to exciting adventurous afternoon; it was making me admittedly aroused.

As we came up on what I assumed was the furthest part of the servants’ hallway, he opened another door and I was met with the sight of the motor pool. He closed the door behind me as I saw the smiling face of Prompto.

He winked at me, chucked keys to Gladio, and bowed, “Princess, I hope you have a wonderful day.”

Instinctively, I looked around for Melron and Gladio began to usher me to a car. The two men noticed my gaze and chuckled. Prompto was the one to speak, “Don’t worry, we’ve got him busy. You’ve got about four hours before you need magically be back in your room.”

“Thank you.” I said in disbelief as Gladio opened the door for me.

~~

Meena had been right. The man before them was able to talk about grain for hours. At the rate the man was ramping up he would be talking about it for hours. Noctis didn’t regret asking about the man’s opinion. He was determined to buy as much time for his friend as possible. But he was clearly no match for the advisor. If he couldn’t find a way to turn the conversation to something he knew as well as the advisor would bore and then leave.

“If we could only find a way to harness more yield from the small growing season, NIffleheim could produce more grain. This treaty is a great help for my country. The growing season for Insomnia is far larger and more productive.” The man droned on and on. He just wouldn’t stop!

Noctis smiled as warmly as he could when he replied with, “I’m happy that we are getting medical supplies in return. It’s a great help for us.”

The advisor smiled wider, somehow, and added, “Oh yes, we have some of the best medical ingredients! The cold helps keep them for longer as well.”

This was something he could talk on, at least. He remembered his father ordering supplies from Niffleheim when he was sick as a child. The Prince nodded and added, “Yeah, when I was sick as a kid, the medicine I was given was made with ingredients from Niffleheim. It even tasted okay!”

“Our ingredients tend to be that way. They naturally have a sweet aftertaste.” Melron stated as he reflected on said ingredients, “You know, I think it may be possible to grow some of them here, given the proper conversion of a greenhouse.” This went down a road Noctis wasn’t well-versed in, but he could keep up.

From the window of the library they stood in, Ignis and Prompto were leaned against the sill. They were watching, keeping an eye on their phones now and then for updates from Gladio. If this was to go off without a hitch, they needed to stay in contact with each other.

“Prince, I do have a request to make of you. If it is alright that I change the topic.” Melron suddenly asked, his tone sounding serious.

Noctis blinked, unsure what was to come, but said, “What is it?”

The advisor sighed and began, “I know that you think I’m some creepy old man insisting on seeing the princess naked or something along those lines. I insisted on the ceremony purely to prove that the Princess and your Shield are a fine match. I want there to be no possibility for any of the nobles in either kingdom to call for an annulment.” He paused, inhaling slowly through his nose, “You see, I want my Princess to be happy. I want her to live here, in Insomnia, in true happiness. If there is room for doubt, there is room to do away with the marriage. If that happens, she ends up back in Niffleheim and back in the line of succession.”

Something in Noctis wanted to believe Melron’s words. But something, also, told him not to believe the convincing show before him. There wasn’t anything in particular that made him distrust the advisor, but the distrust was there. Swallowing the bile that threatened to rise too high in his throat, Noctis nodded and said, “Alright, so what is the request?”

Melron smiled, showing how hopeful he was, “I only ask that you help me ease their worries. Help Gladiolus see the necessity of the ceremony. If he accepts the necessity, then so will she.”

“I can only try, Melron.” Noctis said, tactfully avoiding committing to the request.

Melron closed his eyes and bowed his head, “Thank you, Prince Noctis.”

~~

He drove us out of the city, and as a field of flowers came in to view, I sighed, “Gladio, it’s so pretty here.”

He pulled the car to the side of the road, placed it in park, and unbuckled, “I thought you’d like it. Come on, let’s go out there.” He exited the car and rushed around to open my door. I waited, letting him be chivalrous as he offered me his hand. It was sweet.

“What’s next on the agenda? You’ve already kidnapped me!” I giggled at him as he looked out at the field. In the midday sun I could see the rays reflect in his eyes. Those amber pools seemed to swirl in contemplation. I could lose myself in his eyes if I looked for too long.

“I wanted to get you away from everyone and everything. That way you could feel more at ease.” He returned his gaze to me, and with a soft sigh he added, “I want you to tell me exactly what you want.” While still holding my hand, he let his legs buckle and take the both of us to the ground.

As I fell atop him, between his legs, he held me tight. Our eyes were level with each other, and it caused my breath to hitch in my lungs. He smirked, realizing the effect he had on me, and I just couldn’t help myself any more. With a small tilt of my head, I closed my eyes and leaned in.

~~

Her body was so small that as she fell on top of him it felt like a pillow had plopped atop him. His hands held her waist, so she looked directly in his eyes. He just wanted to know her deepest desires. The sound she made as her breath hitched made him proud. He couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips.

But she managed to wipe that smirk off his face. In a fraction of a second, he saw her tilt her head and lean in. Her lips pressed against his gently, almost timidly. They felt exactly like he had thought; soft and plump. In the instant that his brain finally realized he needed to react too, he pressed their lips harder together and his hands gripped her waist a bit tighter.

He was encouraged at the whimper that escaped her. Her hands pressed on his chest found their way up to his hair. He could feel her fingers thread in his locks and her fingernails gently massaged his scalp. His hands spread across her back, covering her lower back with his palm.

As they parted, he heard her say, “Gladio, I want to be yours.”

~~

 


	9. Closing Window of Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The window of opportunity was closing for more than just our couple-to-be.

I could feel his hands roam and it felt like heaven as his fingertips dipped under the hem of my shirt. It felt like I was a teenager again making out in the back of the car, afraid we’d get caught any moment. Something about the entire situation made it more enjoyable. My fingers were entwined in his hair, keeping him close as I kissed him again.

When we parted our lips, he whispered in a gruff tone, “Are you sure?”

I couldn’t have been more so if I had tried! I wanted him to take me, make me his. I wanted our first time together to be just ours, no one else’s. Even though I could scream those thoughts in my head, I couldn’t speak. I just nodded and kissed him again.

His body moved, placing me gently on the grass as his lips trailed kisses up my jaw and settled right below my ear. His hand moved up the side of my body and up my arm. He was so gentle. How could someone so large and strong be so soft?

His other hand supported his weight as his knee nudged mine to the side. Something in me startled, I felt the heat in my core fall lower. This was really happening. A whimper escaped my lips as his own nipped at my neck. His knee, being given access due to my readily spread legs, ghosted up my inner leg until I could feel it rest where I wanted a different part of him to be.

“Gladio, please.”

He grinned in to my skin, and then I felt him nip at the crook of my neck again, “Soon, Elle, soon. I want this to be amazing for you.”

~~

They knew that the they were reaching the limit of their ability to keep the advisor occupied. It had been nearly two hours and his attention was fading away from them and to other things. As the conversation started with grain, moved to medicine, then the crystal, and finally on to Luna’s position as Oracle, the three young men knew they were running out of topics.

Melron smiled to them and said, “Thank you, this has been a very nice break from my work. It has been non-stop since I arrived here. This truly has been a welcomed and very enjoyable conversation.” He looked at his watch and audibly guffawed, “Gracious! I must check on Princess Ellora! We’ve been speaking for hours!”

Without the advisor’s notice, Ignis sent a text to Gladio. It wasn’t going to end well if Melron rushed to Elle’s room and found her missing. 

~~

She was beautiful. The sounds she was making were tantalizing. He was fighting the urge to rip her clothes off and sheath himself in her excited sex that he could feel readying for him. He knew she was ready and more than willing. He could feel the affect he had on her.

“Gladio, please.” She begged him, pressing her body up against his as he teased her.

Using his hips, he pushed her back down, causing a whimper to escape her lovely lips again, “Soon, Elle, soon. I want this to be amazing for you.” He leaned back down and took the delicate skin of the crook of her neck in between his teeth. Just enough to make her moan, not enough to bruise.

But the sound that made his heart stop for a beat was his phone. One ding, a text. Another ding, another text. Finally, a third ding sounded, and he couldn’t ignore it. He let out a frustrated groan and grabbed the offending machine from his back pocket. One look and he saw Ignis had sent all three. They were simple, one-word texts. They all said the same thing: return. The Shield sighed and muttered, “You’ve got to be kidding me….”

He could hear the doubt sneak in to Elle’s words. She whispered, “Is something wrong?”

He sighed, realizing he had worried her. Returning his gaze to her and peppering kisses all over her face he said, “We’ve run out of time on this particular outing. I have to return you before they know you’re gone.” He could see it, the desperation in her eyes. She not only wanted this, she needed it. He felt bad, honestly. He needed her just as bad. So, as he scooped her up and stood the two of them up, he said, “We got away once, we’ll do so again.”

~~

They weren’t sure if they had bought them enough time. Noctis was worried, as he walked with Melron to Elle’s room. He was continuing their conversation about his own wife. It was a topic he could speak on and it was excuse enough to follow the advisor.

“I think she is the pinnacle of what a royal should be. She will make a fine Queen one day. You must be so proud.” Melron said to him.

Noctis nodded, smiling at the thought of his Luna as Queen. But the smile faded as they arrived at Elle’s door and Melron knocked instantly. Noctis held his breath, as did his two friends behind him. This was to be the moment where either everything proves fine or all hell would break loose.

The door cracked and Meena squeezed out before shutting the door behind her. She gave a bland look at Melron, bowed her head to Noctis, and then said, “Forgive me, I would invite you inside, however my lady is indisposed.” 

Melron looked confused and a bit put out, “She’s indisposed? Is she alright? She isn’t sick, is she?”

Meena was holding back a glare, Noctis was certain, and said, “No, sir. She is taking a bath. It would be highly inappropriate for four men to enter her room while she is undressed.”

Melron blushed and nodded, “Quite right. I will return in an hour. Please let your lady know that I must speak with her.”

Meena did glare at that and retorted with, “I will inform my lady you wish an audience with her. Good day.” She bowed to Noctis once more and then slipped back in the room without letting the advisor see inside.

~~

Once again, my hand was hiding in his hold as he led me around turn after turn in the servant’s hallway. Plenty of workers saw us, smiling and averting their gaze. They knew we had snuck off, but something about the situation made everyone want to help. It was heart-warming, how they were all so willing to help.

Gladio’s massive frame tensed as we came to the doorway that led to the hall that led to my room. His shoulders set after a few deep breaths. I could see him build his resolve before opening the door. He stepped through, assessing his new surroundings before pulling me to his side. He practically hid in his side as we rushed as calmly towards my room as possible.

I saw him pull his phone out with his free hand and send out a text. I wasn’t sure who to, but I figured it was sent to someone that could help keep Melron away for just a moment longer. We were about to the room, in the home stretch!

Meena met us at the last turn before we got to our destination. She seemed slightly off put but smiled when she saw us, “Good, you’re back.” She took in my frustrated state. Knowing her she filed that away to grill me about later. But she took my free hand and added, “Get in the bath.” Gladio and I laughed but Meena pulled me immediately with her as she made her way back to my room. We left behind a slightly amused, yet greatly frustrated Gladio.

~~

All of her siblings were hanging off of him, their daddy dearest. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as he smiled and picked up her youngest sister. The graying man spun her around, laughing as the little girl screamed in delight.

A nudge on her shoulder caused her to look to her side. There, staring out to their father was her brother Axel. His arms crossed and a smile on his face. He spoke softly, so only she could hear, “What’s got you so upset?”

She turned her gaze back to their father as he made his way up the steps. She matched her smile with Axel’s as she answered, “You know why.”

As their father sent them a smile, Axel cautioned her, “Yes, yes, your window of opportunity is closing. Isn’t it?” He paused, as if to relish in his gloating. Then he inhaled slowly, “If you do anything to hurt her, I’ll make sure you never see the light of day again.” He cleared his throat and walked to meet their father, “Papa! Welcome home!”

“Yes, it’s been a slow journey. Now, tell me all I missed while gone. Catch me up on everything.” Their father said as he hugged Axel. When they continued their walk inside, he paused and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She just stayed there, on the steps to the palace, and fumed. How dare they treat her like that! She wasn’t just some child! She would be queen, and they would all regret it. Of that she was sure.

~~


	10. Midnight Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you find that sleep won't come, a walk may be just the thing you need.

She hadn’t been joking. She had run a bath. When I got inside my room, she practically destroyed my clothes as she ripped them from me. Soon after she stripped me bare, I felt a slight shove on my back. The water was the prefect temperature and the fact that the tub was nearly as big as a king-sized bed helped as the water engulfed me.

Surfacing after my dive, sputtering, I asked, “What’s gotten in to you?”

“Melron is going to be back any time now. He will insist on an audience, and he will expect to see wet hair. I told him you wouldn’t see him earlier due to being in the bath.” She smiled at me, reassuring me in that instant. She was such a true friend. I didn’t deserve her.

~~

“So, how’d it go?” Noctis asked as the Shield entered the training grounds.

The Shield in question was frowning slightly, even though all he could think about was how Elle had been moaning and mewling beneath him. She had been so ready. He had been so ready. They literally only needed ten more minutes. It would have been over! The way she sounded, no way he would have lasted.

Ignis took note of the look that Gladio shot the prince and sighed, “I take it there wasn’t enough time.”

As the Shield gave the tactician an annoyed look, “What gave you that idea?”

~~

A knock on the door signaled that Melron had returned. I could hear him through the solid oak door. He was slightly upset but still respectful as he asked, “Princess, are you decent?”

Sinking to my ears in the water I inwardly sighed. I had just started enjoying the bath. Meena walked up and held a towel for me. Her face told me she was as annoyed by the advisor’s presence as well. She really didn’t like him. In fact, I had suspected for a while now that she truly despised him.

The fabric wrapped around me I answered the advisor as I stepped out of the large tub, “Mostly. Give me….”

Before I could finish, the door opened. Melron blushed instantly and bowed, keeping his head directed to the floor, “My apologies Princess.”

I wasn’t embarrassed, I was just shocked. But I was even more shocked by what my lady-in-waiting did in response. From my side, Meena exploded, “What kind of nobleman barges in a lady’s room? Get out!” When Melron stayed put as if frozen to the ground, Meena stomped up to him and slapped him across the face, “I said GET OUT!”

~~

“So, you mean to tell me that you left all the planning in the hands of Melron?” Axel asked as his father sat at the table. Since he was a child his father made it a habit to have lunch once a week with him in the small kitchen in a forgotten part of the palace. Only servants used it on their breaks. It was an unspoken rule to not treat the king/prince duo as anything but a father eating lunch with his son. No one was to cater to them during their lunches.

His father’s eyes wrinkled in a smile as he said, “It was either have him work with your sister on the wedding details or have him sent here to worry over everything else. It was the lesser of the two evils, son.”

Axel sighed, knowing his father spoke the truth. Melron wasn’t very good at anything but appeasing the nobles. So, he shut his mouth and just nodded to his father. The two began eating their simple lunch they had put together. Just some sandwiches and chips. One of the maids winked at them and left some mac ‘n’ cheese for them to eat before she headed back to work.

As the quiet, descended upon them, Axel thought of what he knew the nobles were demanding. It was barbaric, and quite frankly… perverted. His father hadn’t mentioned it, no doubt too embarrassed at the thought of it to say anything. But he needed to know why his father let it stand. Inhaling, after a few bites of his sandwich to work up the courage needed, he made to speak.

“I know what you want to ask. I’m afraid I can’t explain why they want it.” His father didn’t even look up from his meal. He just grabbed his glass and took of drink. After setting his glass down once more he finally moved his gaze to Axel, “When you are King, you will be faced with the task of keeping your nobles happy. The nobles are the key to your monarchy. Keep them happy and they give you space to breathe. If you don’t, they’ll hover and micromanage all they can to control you. If they aren’t happy then their support is withdrawn.”

Axel’s eyebrows knit together, worried, as he asked, “So, the ceremony… it’s going to happen because it will make the nobles happy? Why do they even want it?”

His father let out a sigh, and for the first time Axel could hear the weariness his father hid from the world, “They are upset that not only am I marrying my daughter, their Crown Princess, to someone that isn’t of Niffleheim’s nobility, but that I’m marrying her off to a commoner from our once-enemies. They see it as a betrayal to them. The ceremony is happening to appease them, so they shut up.”

“But this is Ellie we’re talking about! It’s not right!” Axel didn’t care what the nobles wanted. That was his sister! No one had a right to force to do… _that_.

“Axel, the ceremony is happening. The nobles will be appeased. Life will move on. The people that are to witness it are limited to only those necessary to make the nobles sit down and shut their mouths.” His father took a bite of his food before continuing, “After the ceremony, everything will be settled, and your sister will be out of harm’s way.”

Even though he hated it, Axel nodded in understanding. He had to remind himself it was all to protect his sister.

~~

“Hey,” Noctis spoke to the group as their evening of video games and pizza came to an end, “it’s late. You guys should crash here tonight.”

Ignis removed his glasses to rub the sleep from his eyes, “I think that is a good idea.”

Prompto nodded in sleepy agreeance as Gladio just stretched out on the couch in Noct’s room. Noctis chucked a pillow at the Shield and said, “You’ve all got rooms here you never use!”

The Shield chucked the pillow back as he sat up, “Alright, guess the Prince is too old for sleepovers.” He clapped a hand on Prompto’s leg to get him moving as he stood. The three men bid their sleepy, cranky Prince goodnight, and then off they went.

Gladio noted the time as he shut the door: one in the morning.

~~

The night had been fraught with aggravation. **Nothing** was working. Nothing I did could scratch the itch that Gladio gave me. The clocked just ticked mockingly at me as the hours slowly moved by. The clock just mocked me, stating that it was only one in the morning.

“Gah!” I let out as my legs swung over the edge of the bed. If I couldn’t sleep, and I couldn’t scratch that fucking itch, I would go for a walk until I was tired enough to sleep.

The palace in Insomnia was beautiful, but in the middle hours of the night, it had a haunting aspect to it. Something about the halls, the memories they held, made it seem as if there were eyes watching my every move. The tile was cool on my bare feet. Something about walking around the palace at night, in an old ripped t-shirt, and bare feet made me feel a rush. I was breaking so many rules and no one would stop me either! I could just, be.

The portraits were magnificent. The past Kings of Lucis with their Queens. Each one showed the same story: A self-sacrificing King with a strong and loyal Queen. Inwardly, I wondered what Noctis’ portrait with Luna would look like. Would it be the same? Or would it show a King and Queen with equal devotion to one another and their kingdom? I hoped for the latter.

As I turned the corner, I could hear voices. Instinctively I hid back on the other side of the corner. I couldn’t risk anyone seeing me in my current state! Closing my eyes and straining my ears, I finally made out what the voices were saying.

“Yeah, we didn’t buy much time. But we’ll figure something out for next time!” It was Prompto!

“Yes, we will.” That was Ignis!

A third voice sounded, and my heart skipped a beat, “Thanks guys. For now, let’s all get some sleep. Night.” It was Gladio.

My body moved on its own, peaking around the corner. I saw the three young men move for separate rooms. Gladio’s was slightly removed from the other two. Subconsciously I noted that the rooms they were all entering were in the same hallway as Noctis’ room. If I was right, Gladio was merely the opposite door as Noctis.

Ignis and Prompto entered their rooms and shut their doors. Gladio opened his door and sighed as he walked in. Returning my body to lean on the wall behind me, suddenly I realized how shaky my knees had gotten. He was right there! I knew where he was staying! I could just go and knock… but… what if he didn’t want me to barge in on him?

Shaking my head back and forth, I angrily chastised myself, “Just go over there and open the door you idiot!” And so, I did.

~~

The room was pretty empty. A bed, one chair by the fireplace with an end table, and a window that looked out to a courtyard that was filled with roses. The adjoined bathroom was modest, boasting a tub and shower, double sink, and even had a t.v. in it. As if he ever relaxed in there, though. He only used the room when he would need to be at the palace first thing, or if he stayed late.

“God, what a day.” The Shield muttered, discarding his shirt on the chair and promptly falling on his bed. Face first. He had nearly had her. But, instead, he was left with only the fantasy of her moaning his name. It would have to do for now.

Just as he rolled on his back to begin tending to his current need, the handle on the door turned. He had forgotten to lock it! His body snapped upright, his eyes squinted, and he readied himself for the intruder. Until, that is, he watched a pair of small bare feet enter his room. A petite body pushed the door shut and he couldn’t help but notice just how alluring the woman before him was.

Elle stood there, leaned on his door, in nothing but a ripped t-shirt that exposed most of her shoulders and reached just under her butt. Her legs showed only the smallest hint of shorts beneath the shirt. And her legs were deliciously bare of material. Her hair, those beautiful strawberry blonde locks, was loose and cascading down over her shoulders. Her eyes, half-lidded, showed a vibrant violet he had only seen once before, in the meadow earlier that day.

“Gladio.” She purred out.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He grinned at her, leaned his elbows on his thighs and motioned for her to walk over to him with a single finger. She seemed to shiver as she did as he commanded. Her eyes never leaving his body.

As she stepped just within his reach, she whispered, “I believe we were interrupted earlier.”

His hand found her hips and pulled her close. His lips caught the crook of her neck and she moan as he traced a line from the crook up to her jaw with his tongue, “Yes, I think you’re right.” He kissed her cheek before he planted a heated kiss to her lips. Her own hands went for his hair and shoulders. The small fingers entwining with his dark locks and ghosting over his tattoo. As he parted from her lips, he whispered low, “Let’s pick up where we left off.”

~~

His hands left heated trails over my body as we went at each other like rabid animals. Our lips crashed together, his hands ripped at my shirt, my hands knotted in his hair. I didn’t move out of my own command, my body seemed to just move on its own. I straddled him without a second thought, pressing my body as close to his as I possibly could.

As my hips gently ground on his he moaned in to my mouth. I felt the rumble of his chest as he stood with me in his arms. I didn’t know, or care, where he was taking me. I just knew that the end result was going to be perfect.

He parted our lips only enough to speak, “May I?”

To be honest, I didn’t know what he wanted. His question was vague and there were no hints as to what he was asking permission for. But that didn’t matter. Something about the man holding me made me trust him implicitly. I peppered a trial of kisses down his jaw to his ear before answering, “Yes.”

He didn’t say anything after that, he just tossed me on the bed. Before I knew it the poor old t-shirt was shipped to shreds and his eyes gazed at my bare chest for a moment. I didn’t feel shame or embarrassement at his gaze, I felt proud. He was staring at me with lust filled eyes. He descendend slowly, his fingers ghosting up my sides before gingerly cupping my breasts. It felt good, the light pressure that he placed there. His tongue trailed over the exposed skin.

“So beautiful.” He whispered as he brought his lips to me again, his hold on my breasts becoming firmer as he began kneading them. It felt amazing.

My body arched to meet his touch, needing to be closer to him. He was teasing now. He knew what I wanted, what I needed! He chuckled against my skin as he bit my neck. My hands found a home on his chest, clawing at his skin when he pinched my nipples. A moan escaped my lips. He knew exactly how to light my skin on fire!

“Gladio.” I moaned out as he tweaked at my nipples. It wouldn’t be long before I soaked my shorts through. If he didn’t hurry, I was going to go mad!

“Tell me what you want.” He growled out, almost animalisticly. That sent a shiver up my spine, and that was the last straw for my shorts. There was no way they weren’t soaked through now. As if on cue his knee came up and rested between my thighs. His eyes brightened as he realized the effect, he had on me. They stared at me, longingly, as he added, “Someone’s ready.”

“How could I not be?” I breathed out as his fingers hooked around the elastic band of my shorts. We were nearly there.

In one fluid motion, he stripped me of my shorts and began work on his own pants. I sat up on my elbows, realizing I would finally see him in all his glory. This would be the first time I would see what was to be mine for the rest of our lives. And, I was not disappointed.

As he stepped from the pooled clothing around his ankles, he placed a knee on the bed, supported his weight with his left arm, and allowed his right hand to come up my thigh. I couldn’t help but shiver as his hand didn’t stop at the top of my thigh. His fingers ghosted over my skin as he made his way between my legs. His eyes never left mine as my own hands explored his skin. I wanted to feel every inch of him, memorize every inch.

Something akin to a cold breeze shot through me as his fingers found their intended target. I could feel two of them move past my folds and circle the entrance he had been searching for. The cold breeze turned to a burn as he teased and taunted. I needed him and he was enjoying stringing this out.

My own hand moved from his shoulder to chest, then down further. If he was going to play games, so would I. As my hand found his waist, I ghosted my fingers further down until I was nearly at the base of his shaft. He shuddred, not realizing that was my intended target. The reaction and moan that escaped his lips emboldened me. Before I knew it I gripped him fully in my hand and gently pump a few times, gauging his reaction. His eyes fluttered closed and his fingers paused momentarily in their teasing. He was completely lost in his own world for a moment. That was, until he came back to me and smirked as he stopped my movements, “There’s plenty of time for you to spoil me. Tonight, it’s about you.”

His hands spread my legs. He smiled warmly at me, almost lovingly, as he whispered to me, “Are you sure?”

I returned his smile as I said, “More than I have any right to be.” His fingers caught some of the wetness dripping from my core and wet his shaft. As he lined up, I felt him hesitate. Something in him made him pause. My hands held his face as I said, “Gladio, what’s wrong?”

He sighed, “I don’t have any protection.”

I giggled light-heartedly, “We’re going to be married. Not much of a worry there, but I’ve got the protection covered.”

He grinned at me, kissed both my hands and said, “Suppose I should apologize for keeping a lady waiting.” His strong arms wrapped around me and before I knew it I had my back pressed against the wall. One of his arms was around me as the other worked at lining our two bodies together. I felt him at my entrance and whimpered. I needed him. He buried his face in the crook of my neck as he slowly entered me.

The sensation of his shaft stretching me, filling me, was almost too much. It sent shots of pleasure all through my body. My hands clawed at his skin, needed to find something to keep me grounded. The pleasure nearly blinded me as I moaned out. It was as if he was the perfect fit. When he was fully sheathed, he waited. I could feel his breathing, ragged as he tried to calm himself.

I kissed his neck, my hands smoothing out from the grip I had, as I moaned out, “Gladio.” I clenched my walls around him as I did so. It was as if I flipped a switch in him. Suddenly I felt him pull almost fully out and then thrust back in. He wasn’t thrusting hard or fast, but it was building. He was keeping my comfort in mind as he continued. The more I moaned, the quicker he went. The more I said his name the more he would kiss and nip at my skin.

At the rate he was going, with his strong and steady thrusts, I was going to lose it. The coil inside me was tightening, it wouldn’t take long. All the built-up frustration from the day was finally being satisfied. And gods, did it feel good.

“Elle,” He whispered as I started to see white. I couldn’t make out my surroundings, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was what he was doing to me. Every thrust felt amazing, every nip at my skin set it alight.

My moans turned in to frantic, short yells as he thrust faster and faster, sensing my need for release. It probably wasn’t hard to notice, I was clenching on him so tightly. His arm that was around me tightened as he pulled me from the wall. Not once did he falter in his thrusts. I could feel his heartbeat, accelerating as he too reached his breaking point. My walls shudder as the coil snapped. My lungs let out something I could only hope wasn’t too loud a scream as I felt Gladio release too. The pressure was nearly too much, but it was intoxicating.

He collapsed the two of us on his bed. His arms never leaving me as I rode out the ecstasy of my orgasm. Every now and then I would shake and jerk as the nerves of my body settled back down. I was faintly aware of the fact Gladio had covered me with the duvet as he pulled me closer to cuddle. As sleep overtook me, I could have sworn I heard him whisper, “I love you.”

~~


	11. All to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had him all to herself for the day; giving her a rare chance to get to know him.

He was surprised when he woke in the morning and found Elle curled up under his arm. He could feel her soft skin on his as her chest rose and fell in her sleep. It was the first time he was able to just take her in. She was beautiful, no doubt. But something about her held a mystery he couldn’t figure out. Why was she so trusting? Why was she so willing to give herself to him? She was a princess and should be readying herself to be Queen one day. Instead, she was sleeping next to him in a foreign country.

She had managed to kick the covers off her in her sleep. Her skin had goosebumps, telling him she was no longer too hot for the duvet. As he reached to cover her up, he noticed a scar on her body. It was on her side. Gently, he moved her so he could see the entirety of the mark. It was a slash that spanned three inches. The ruined skin was raised, telling him it had been a rather deep wound. The location of it, just below her lower-most left rib, worried him. Was this from an illness as a child? Could it have been an attack? It was the correct spot to go for a kidney shot…

He quickly covered her when he heard footsteps outside his door. Filing the newly found scar away for later, he stood from the bed as silently as he could. Elle stirred slightly but didn’t wake. He grabbed a pair of lounge pants from the dresser near the fireplace as the footsteps stopped by his door. A soft knock sounded but no one entered.

With the pants on, Gladio opened his door, just a crack, and was met with the sight of Ignis standing before him. The Shield wasn’t sure why he had knocked on his door, there wasn’t anything planned for Noct so early in the morning. He slid out from the room and closed the door behind him as he whispered, “What is it Iggy?”

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Really? We’re going to pretend that the entire wing could hear her last night?” Gladio’s heart hit bottom as Iggy’s words sunk in. He knew that they had both been loud, but surely not the entire wing heard them. Iggy just looked at him expectantly.

“The whole wing?” He asked.

The tactician sighed, “Perhaps not the whole wing. But I heard it. Prompto heard it. There is no way Noct didn’t hear.” The glasses wearing man looked over his shoulder as he said that. Then, with his gaze returned to Gladio, he continued, “If you are lucky, no one else was in this part of the wing.”

Gladio sighed, closed his eyes, and cursed. This was going to raise some questions….

The door across the hall opened and out stepped a sleepy prince with only a pair of boxers on and bed-head that looked a bit too disheveled. His eyes were still heavy with sleep, but he did smile at the two of them, “Hey.”

The two men were surprised their usually lazy prince had woken so early. But as the two took in the appearance of their royal friend they noticed the change in him. A change that only happened when a certain someone was home.

Noct smiled wider, “Yeah, Luna got home a couple hours ago.” He paused and winked at Gladio, “If anyone asks, just say that the noise was me and Luna.”

Gladio, for the first time since knowing Noct, blushed.

~~

I woke to the soft sensation of someone brushing my hair from my face. Before I opened my eyes I just smiled and hummed in response. The owner of the hand allowed me to grasp it and hold it to my cheek. A low chuckle rumbled and that’s when I knew, it hadn’t been a dream.

He came in to view slowly, like in a romantic movie, as my eyes adjusted to the morning light. His beautiful amber eyes seemed so happy as he smiled at me. He was laying on the bed, with me curled in to his side. I prayed that this sight greeted me every morning for the rest of our lives.

“Hey there, beautiful.” He greeted me.

Sitting up to look at him better said, “Good morning handsome.” But as I moved I whinced. While our night had been filled with passion, the morning brought a bit of soreness. Gladio instantly reached for me, needing to assess if I was in pain. I just giggled softly, “It’s okay. To be honest, I thought there’d be more pain than there is.”

He relaxed a bit, knowing that the night’s events had been a bit much. But when his eyes showed regret, I couldn’t handle it, “Don’t.” His eyes filled with confusion then. I continued, “Don’t feel sorry for me. Don’t regret last night. I don’t.” Moving to face him directly, and holding his face in my hands, I pleaded, “Please don’t regret last night. Please.”

His next move surprised me but was the reassurance I needed. His hands held my waist as he placed a kiss to my forehead, “I don’t regret it, Elle. I just wish you didn’t hurt. I should have been gentler. Let me know what you need, and I’ll get it for you.”

I smiled and said, “I need a shirt. You kind of destroyed mine.”

The laughter that escaped his lips when I motioned to the tatters that was once my shirt filled the room and my heart.

~~

As the young prince smiled at his lovely wife, he said, “I think you’ll like her. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt for her to have more friends here. That damn advisor hogs all of her time.”

Luna giggled as she curled up in to his side, “Okay, well, I’ve got some time. Do you think she’d be willing to go with me to the outlying towns tomorrow? It would be a big help.”

Noct thought on it and said, “You know what, I think she’d love that. I know that she likes helping people and she’s been a big influencer for the nobility of Niffleheim to help the poor.”

Luna nodded and leaned over to place a kiss her his lips, “For today, though, I think I should focus on you.”

He grinned at her and whispered in her ear, “What gave you the impression you had a choice?” The giggles that escaped her as he began tickling her made his heart sing. He loved hearing her laugh. It was the best music he could ever hear. As he let up on tickling her, he hovered above her and smiled, “I’m not ready to share you, yet. You just got home.”

~~

He had gotten her water, pain medication, and some oranges. They had just been delivered to the palace. Even though she hadn’t asked for them, he knew they were in season and would be a nice breakfast for the two of them. Her eyes lit up as she saw them, which was a bit of reassurance he hadn’t known he needed.

She popped another sliver of orange in her mouth as she hummed in delight. She looked so tiny, sitting in his shirt. It nearly reached her knees. They certainly made for a comical pair. But he loved that about her. She was tiny and sweet, whereas he was large and abrasive. They were opposites in so many ways.

“What do you want to do today?” He asked her. Knowing his schedule was fairly open for the day, since Luna had returned. Every time she returned Noct secreted her away in their room. It was the only time that he ever got to spend with her one-on-one. It was a luxury that everyone was willing to give them.

She smiled as she popped another bit of orange in her mouth, “I don’t want to take you from Noctis. I don’t really mind staying in the palace.”

He leaned in to kiss her cheek as he said, “Luna got in early this morning. She and Noct won’t be leaving their room today.” He watched her blush at his words.

“So, I can have you to myself today?” She asked him, with hopeful eyes.

He nodded, “If that’s what you want.” In the time he managed to blink she flung herself at him. Her arms snaked around his neck and her chest pressed against his.

“Thank you!” She sounded so happy. As they parted, she asked, “I want us to get to know each other.”

~~

The streets of the city were bustling with excitement and people as I walked with Gladio. His arm was draped over my shoulders as we spoke. In the few hours we had spent together I had learned he had a sister. His family provided those that pledged themselves as the Lucis Kings’ Shields. He was so noble, and even though I sensed he felt unworthy of the task set for him, he took up his mantle with pride.

Gladio steered us towards a food truck as he asked, “Elle, where did you get that scar?”

So, he saw it… I smiled down at the ground as I said, “Oh that thing? What are the chances that you’d believe I’m just a clumsy girl?” I chanced a look at him and was met with visual confirmation he would not take the lie. So, with a sigh, I closed my eyes, “As you know the wedding is taking place solely to remove me from the succession. If my sister gets the chance, she’ll kill me for the throne.”

Gladio spoke, “What does this have to do with your scar?”

The memory flooded my senses, causing a somber tone to overtake my voice, “My father has every reason to believe that my sister will try to kill me. She already has.” The massive man next to me stiffened, I could feel his hand tighten around him. I just braced as I continued, “We were all training, she took the opportunity to attempt to kill me. She was aiming for my lung but missed.”

We continued walking, Gladio got us some warm tea as the wind chilled the evening air. I cradled the drink in my hands as I continued, “She had been so angry, back then. She insisted that she and I spar. She insisted that she be taught alongside me that day. In the end, she had only done so to get the chance to kill me. From then on, she was trained separately from me. We were all given individual trainers, so as not to let the younger ones know what happened.”

“Younger ones?” Gladio asked, instantly realizing there was more to my family than he thought.

I nodded after sipping my drink, “Yes, I’ve got younger siblings. I’m the oldest, Axel and Thana are next. They’re twins. Then Riven, the youngest brother. The two youngest children are identical twins, Emory and Juniper.”

He offered for me to sit on a bench in the park we were strolling around. I sat down and smiled up at him. Even though I was in danger until after the wedding, I couldn’t help but be happy around Gladio. He sat next to me and said, “Is Axel in trouble? Thana wants to kill you because you’re the heir.”

I shook my head as I said, “No, she isn’t a match for Axel. He’s spent his entire life studying battle. My father’s General has personally trained him since he was five years old. She knows her chance at heir will disappear after we are married for a year.” He raised an eyebrow to me, questioning the timeline I had stated. “A royal marriage in Niffleheim can be annulled in the first year. If our marriage is annulled, then I remain the Crown Princess.” I leaned my head on his arm, tucking my legs up to my chest. It hurt my heart to know my little sister harbored such hate towards me she was ready to kill me.

“How do we keep you safe when we take you home for the wedding? Your sister is going to be there, right?” Gladio asked, his arm once again engulfing me in to his side.

“Yes, she will be there. No one but the royal family knows the real reason for our marriage. She will not only be there, but she will be in the wedding party. Tradition states that she is my maid-of-honor.” I sighed. It would be tense, watching Thana walk down the aisle accompanied by Gladio’s Best Man, Noctis.

“Will she behave?” Gladio asked. I could hear it in his voice, he was worried for Noctis. Rightly so.

“She has no quarrel with him. He will be safe. I’m keeping with tradition so that if anything does happen, it will be once I am at the alter with my back to her.” I admitted. He had the right to know that I planned the entire wedding around making sure Thana was as surrounded as possible when she would be near me. I sighed, knowing he needed to know everything.

“Hey, you can bring me up to speed on the wedding details tomorrow. For now, let’s keep getting to know each other. What are your younger siblings like? And Axel, what’s he like? How does he feel about some stranger marrying his sister?” He redirected our conversation. He was interested and curious. But I could sense a hint of worry. He wanted to know if Axel would accept him.

A giggle escaped my lips as I answered him, “Axel doesn’t like that hoops we’re jumping through to please the nobles, but I’ve told him how nice you are. He knows that you have been supportive and kind, even chivalrous. He isn’t sure he’s okay with the sacrifice you’ve been asked to make, but he likes you.” I sipped my drink, warming my body as it descended to my stomach, “You know, my little siblings were told how tall you are and all they’ve been asking about is how high you can throw them in the air!”

Gladio leaned his head back with a laugh and replied, “I suppose I could throw them pretty high. I used to toss Iris in the air when she was a kid.”

~~

_“When will they start for Niffleheim?”_ Came the cold voice of his mistress.

“They will start the journey within the month. They must arrive in time for the week-long celebrations that precede the ceremony.” Melron answered.

_“Good. And when will my opportunity present itself?”_ The excitement in her voice was leaking through. His mistress knew that soon she would have her chance to right a great wrong.

“There will be a moment four days in to the celebrations. When we arrive, I will send the information to you once I set everything in motion. Soon, my lady, you will be next in line for the throne. Your rightful place.”

_“Once that happens, you will be rewarded accordingly.”_ Then the line went dead.

~~


	12. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw it on her face, and it killed him... She was ashamed.

The four young men all entered King Regis’ private study early that morning. They had all been called in to see the King. That hadn’t happened since their mishap of a journey a little over a year ago. Gladio just looked around the study, realizing that he hadn’t been in the King’s private quarters before. The room was decorated with deep colored wooden furniture and the fire was stoked to keep the room warm. Bookshelves covered the far wall as the large window to the side gave a beautiful view of the courtyard in the middle of the palace.

The King was smiling as he gazed out the window, tumbler of bourbon in hand. The man was looking at a heartwarming scene in the courtyard: Lunafreya, Iris, and Elle were barefoot and messing around in the fountain that pinpointed the middle of the grounds.

“It makes me happy beyond expression to know that this treaty has secured the type of comfort that allows those close to me to relax once more.” King Regis admitted as he sipped his drink. His gaze set on the four of them, the happiness never leaving his eyes, “I see Ellora and Luna have gotten on rather well. I’ve been told the two make quite the healing pair in the outlying towns.”

Noctis and Gladio nodded. It was true, the two women had become almost inseparable. Gladio had taken to staying at the palace most nights for the chance to get a glimpse of Elle.

“I’ve called you all here to talk about the journey to Niffleheim. It’s nearly time and I want to know that you have all you need.” He looked at Gladio, a fatherly love hid in his gaze.

Shocked, Gladio stood taller, and replied, “Yes sir, everything accounted for.”

King Regis stood and smiled, walking around his desk and to the Shield, “No need for formalities here. You’ve been invaluable when it comes to taking care of my son. Now, after all the sacrifices you’ve made, you are making one more. One that only royalty should make.”

Gladio, though he would never tell the full truth, knew he wasn’t sacrificing. He knew that he had been lucky to be handed an opportunity like he had. Marrying someone like Elle was a miracle for someone like him. Inside him, he knew that he had to answer the King. He had to make sure his King knew that he made his choice willingly and eagerly. His eyes met the King’s as he said, “Sir, I don’t see this marriage as a sacrifice. Princess Ellora is kind and generous. She is the one sacrificing. I’m the lucky one in the equation.”

King Rowan’s eyes wrinkled as his smile returned. He clapped a hand on Gladio’s arm and said, “That is true. She is a fine young woman. She’s taken by you, if my eyes don’t deceive me.” The King moved to sit down in the chair behind his desk, once again.

Noctis spoke next, worried for his father, “Dad… what’s going on with you?”

King Rowan laughed softly as he sipped his drink again, “For the first time in a long time, Noctis, nothing. I haven’t had a day to relax in quite some time. Today, I am content with sitting here, watching your ladies play in the fountain, and sipping a good bourbon.” He sighed as he settled in to the chair further, propping his feet up on the footstool, “It’s been too long since the youth in this palace had the freedom to just play.”

The four young men nodded. It did them good seeing their King happy. It was rare that King Regis was truly relaxed. But in that moment, they could see he finally had a weight lifted off his shoulders. With a wave of his hand he motioned for them to sit down. Clearly, their King wanted company.

“Indulge an old man, would you? I so rarely get to hear about the adventures you four get yourselves in to. Tell me the stories of when you all were headed for Altissia.” The King returned his gaze to the foursome.

Gladio smiled, “It may be a bit telling on how green behind the ears your son was back then.”

A smirk from the King and a wink met the Shield as he said, “I trust you fixed that, Gladiolous.”

With that, the four of them sat down and started to relive the many exciting memories they had experienced on their journey back then.

~~

As Iris, Luna, and I calmed down after the excitement of playing in the fountain I heard Iris say, “I’m happy I’m getting a sister soon! My brother was never this much fun growing up.”

I laughed, as did Luna, and said, “He’s so much older than you! Of course, he wouldn’t be as much fun!”

In the time that I had been in Insomnia I had not only grown closer to Gladio but so many others as well. I took to Iris quickly, instantly loving her as my own sister. Luna and I were passionate about helping those less fortunate. Soon after I helped her in a town for the first time, we began working on the logistics of hospital outposts throughout the kingdom.

“Elle, why don’t you go clean up and spend some time with Gladio? We were gone for a while.” Luna said as we all put our shoes back one.

“I think I’ll let Iris catch up with Gladio first. There’s something I’ve been meaning to do.” I admitted as I gave Iris a hug. She beamed up at me and then hopped off to find her brother.

Luna gave me an inquisitive look as she fastened her shoe, “What might that be?”

I laughed as I leaned back on the bench I sat on, “I’m going from Crown Princess to Shield’s wife. That gives me a freedom I haven’t been afforded ever.” One look to Luna and I knew that I had lost her. “Being Crown Princess limits your options to only one outcome. But now, I’ve got options. I can be a housewife. I can go be a medic if I want. I could even join the Crownsguard if I wanted!”

Luna’s face went from confusion to understanding, “I see. So, what might it be that you are about to do with that freedom?”

Standing from the bench and offering her a hand, I said, “Make a decision.”

She squinted at me and said, “Why do I get the feeling your decision is going to look a lot like an oath?”

We linked arms and started for the doors, “Perhaps, we’ll see.”

~~

The five of them were laughing as Prompto recanted a story of a hunt that went comically wrong. King Regis was happy, eyes screwed shut with laughter, as he held his stomach. It had been far too long since the King had laughed like that.

As they calmed down, they heard a soft tapping on the office door. Ignis stood and went to open it, being the closest. King Regis just laughed as he asked, “What happened after that?”

Noct smiled and said “Well, Gladio threw me over his shoulder and we ran to a haven. He refused to put me down the entire way!”

“Princess!” Ignis exclaimed suddenly. Everyone in the room looked to the door as the tactician opened the door wider.

There was Elle, her beautiful locks pulled into a high hair tie as she smiled, “I’m sorry to interrupt such laughter, but I was hoping to speak with King Regis for a moment.” Her smile put everyone at ease.

The King smiled and held his arms out as he stood, “Of course, my dear! Come in!”

She entered and, in a surprising move, walked right up to the King and hugged him. The four young men were astonished at the show of affection as the woman spoke, “I was wanting to run something by you, before we all head off for Niffleheim.”

King Regis hugged her back and said, “Of course. Gentlemen, we can continue this conversation tonight over diner.”

They all nodded and bid the two royals good bye. Gladio looked at Elle, shooting her a longing look, and exited last. The gaze she had given him was one of equal longing. He had missed her so much. He knew that after her talk with the King he’d find him in his room. The thought was exhilarating, knowing he would have her to himself soon.

~~

“You’ve been thinking of this for a while, haven’t you?” Asked King Regis.

I nodded and sipped from the tumbler the King had poured me. It was true. Since the first night Gladio and I shared I knew what I wanted. Looking at the King with determined eyes, “I understand that what I ask is out of the norm. This is what I want, more than anything.”

He nodded to me, setting his tumbler down, “Very well. On one condition.” He watched me as I raised an eyebrow to him. His face showed a contented smirk as he continued, “Keep this to yourself until after your honeymoon. You deserve to enjoy yourself a little, for once.”

Smiling in agreeance I sipped my bourbon again. The two of us shook hands and then our conversation turned to happier topics of family and summer days.

~~

The morning had turned to afternoon before I knew it. After my talk with the King I felt relieved. So, my feet found their way to the room I had gotten to know so well. One text to Meena and I knew that Melron would be kept busy for as long as needed. The way was clear.

As I walked to the familiar wing of the palace, passing servants that I had gotten to know by name, I ran in to two of the young men that had become important to me since arriving in this new kingdom. Ignis and Prompto were headed out the way I had just come. I smiled at them, as they did me, on my way past.

Prompto squeezed my hand as I passed and said, “He’s missed you.”

“I’ve missed him.” I replied with a squeeze of my own. The two continued on their way and I arrived at the door I had missed for two weeks. There was no need to knock, it would be unlocked. I entered as if it were my own room, and there within was the man of my dreams reclined in his chair reading his book.

“I thought you’d forgotten about me.” He smiled from behind his book.

I didn’t answer him, I didn’t want to waste time. My hands removed my clothing as quickly as possible. I made it to him and straddled him in record timing. My hands discarded his book on the endtable next to the chair, before grabbing his face to kiss him. I missed him and needed him to know just how much.

Between fervent kisses Gladio whispered, “Someone’s missed me.” His hands explored my body, touching every sensitive spot he had found. Each time he did I moaned, letting my eyes close as the sensation washed over me.

Trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, my fingers making quick work of the shirt he wore, I whispered back, “More than you could know.” I felt his arousal pressing against me. I started grinding against it as I added, “Someone missed me.”

He stood the two of us up, making for the bed, “Let me show you just how much, Princess.”

~~

“So, we head out in a couple days. We get the Regalia again?” Prompto asked, hope filling his words.

Ignis nodded as he looked over the packing list and itinerary again. He laughed as the aforementioned blonde and Noct bumped fists in victory. It would be a road trip, just like the old days. To be honest, even the tactician was looking forward to it; get out of the city and enjoy the countryside.

“Will the Regalia be big enough for all of us?” Asked Noct, mentally counting how many people that would be in their party.

Ignis shook his head no, never looking from his papers, “No, we will need two vehicles. However, I believe that Elle has a special mode of transportation for her and Meena.” The smirk that spread across his face only made his two friends frustrated at the cryptic information.

Noct raised an eyebrow and asked, “So, that means we’re gonna be tight in the back of the Regalia with Luna, if the transportation you’re eluding to only fits Elle and Meena.”

Ignis nodded again, “Yes, there will be five of us in the Regalia. I do hope Luna won’t mind the tighter ride. I am sure that Elle won’t mind sharing her mode of transportation.” He couldn’t help it, he was milking the entertainment he was getting from the confused looks on their faces! He had to keep it going as long as possible.

 

Prompto was the one to burst first, “What type of magical ride does Elle have?” He practically laid himself on the desk Ignis was using. The theatrics caused the tactician to chuckle.

“She has a motorcycle.” Ignis finally offered.

Noct just laughed and leaned on the windowsill, “She just keeps getting more and more interesting.”

~~

“Gods, you weren’t kidding.” He huffed as his body plopped on the bed next to him. My fingers traced small designs on his skin as his arm pulled me to him.

Giggling, I placed a kiss to his chest, “You weren’t either.”

He laughed this time and kissed the top of my head. His hand rubbed my back while the other tilted my chin up to look at him. His amber eyes gazed in to mine. I just couldn’t help it, I leaned up and kissed him again. His voice hummed in to the kiss as I straddled him again.

Before I knew it, he was lining his length up at my entrance again, as he whispered in my ear, “Tell me how you want it.”

A shiver was sent up my spine as his words sunk in. Without a second thought I lowered myself on him, “I want it rough.”

~~

Even though he had hesitated, he soon found that she was more than ready for it. She asked for it rough, and astrals she was taking him so well. Her moans and screams were intoxicating, urging him on. He had her on all fours and pounded in to her. Her ass in the air was a sight he had dreamed of.

“Baby, you feel so good.” He groaned out as he felt her clench around him. It wouldn’t be long now. He could feel his release building; he wouldn’t be far behind her.

“Gladio…” Her moan was muffled by the pillow she had buried her face in. She was almost there.

Suddenly the door flung open and he heard someone say, “What exactly do you think you are doing?”

As fast as he could, he removed himself from Elle and threw the covers over her. She threw him the pillow she had been using and he covered his aroused member as he turned to see Melron with his eyes wide. In that instance, Gladio saw it, the advisor wasn’t just furious… he was aroused.

Melron tapped his foot impatiently, “Princess, we have things to discuss. I need to go over the itinerary with you and your betrothed. I suggest you get yourself… presentable and meet me in the library.” With that he turned and exited the room.

Without a single word, Elle wrapped the cover around herself before heading for the bathroom. As she turned on the light, he saw it all over her face… shame.

~~

She was running down the hallways. She had to make it in time! She had to get to them before he did! She caught the attention of Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis as she ran, the skirt of her dress billowing behind her. They didn’t know what happened, but instinctively joined her as she continued her race. They realized soon enough where she was headed, as their course took a familiar path.

They turned the final corner and skidded to a stop when they saw a red-faced Melron stomping down the hall. When he saw Meena he lost it. His hand collided with her face before anyone knew what he was doing and yelled, “Stupid girl! You are to never let her from your sight again!”

When his hand raised again Ignis caught his wrist. Noctis put his arm around Meena and the two continued to Gladio’s room. Prompto shot him a glare, but followed suit, knowing that Ignis had it covered.

Said spectacle wearing tactician spoke in a low, eerily calm voice, “You raise a hand to her or any lady ever again, and I will remove it from your wrist.”

~~


	13. I Sit There, Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time Melron was reminded of the royal Ellora was.

They watched as a defeated looking Elle walked out of the room and down the hall with Meena. The two women quickly rushed away as Gladio, donning his previously discarded pants, sat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.

“What happened?” Prompto asked, daring to break the silence that engulfed the room.

Gladio, rubbing his face, muttered, “Melron barged in on us. He got quite the eyeful.” There wasn’t anything else to say. It didn’t matter that he knew the advisor had liked what he had seen. It didn’t matter that there was zero chance the man wasn’t going to beat off to that image tonight. It didn’t matter that Gladio wanted to strangle the man. None of it mattered. What did matter was the look that he had seen on Elle’s face.

The four of them returned to silence as the Shield stood and grabbed a clean shirt. The advisor wanted to meet and discuss the itinerary. The sooner he got it over with, the better. If he was being honest, he wanted to meet with the advisor alone. Elle was mortified and sitting in front of Melron wasn’t going to help.

“Noct, stay out of trouble while I’m gone.” Gladio chastised the prince, trying to make them laugh.

Noct scoffed and said, “Maybe take your own advice.” But it worked. The foursome laughed as Gladio headed for the library; Melron’s base of operations within the Insomnian palace.

~~

I couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. The look in his eyes… he had enjoyed what he saw. He had been aroused by it. As I sat at the vanity in my room, Meena brushed my hair before braiding it. She was delicately pinning the braid up, so it appeared like I had a bun before she reached for the container that held my royal jewelry, I had brought with me. My eyebrow raised as I look at her through the vanity mirror.

Meena smirked and said, “Melron needs to be reminded of the royal you are.” Her delicate hands picked up a circlet adorned with Tiger’s Eye. After setting it on the vanity she reached again in to the container and grabbed the ring I wore as Crown Princess. It was adorned with a six-karat oval opal with a diamond on either side of it. After that too was set on the vanity, she delved one last time. She searched for a moment longer than the previous two times and found something I hadn’t realized was in there; as she stood, she revealed a pair of earrings that were the crest of Niffleheim’s royal family.

“Meena, this is a bit much for a simple itinerary meeting.” I said, uneasy with the amount, of royal jewels she had gathered.

She gave me a stern look as she began to set the circlet in place, “You are a Princess. Not a porn star.” She smirked as she began to thread the earrings in place and added, “Well, at least not to Melron.”

I smiled in time with my blush and said, “Meena! Don’t say that so loud!”

She giggled in response as I placed the ring on my right middle finger, “But you don’t deny it. I see how it is.” Her wink made me giggle too. She turned and entered my closet, choosing to pick out my outfit for me.

While she was gone, I had time to reflect on what had happened. To say I was left frustrated would have been an understatement. I had been so close to release. Gladio hadn’t been far behind. Yet even thinking of doing anything with him brought Melron’s face to the front of my mind. That look of rage and pleasure, it made my stomach churn.

Meena returned and had a simple blue blouse with a black pencil skirt draped over her arm. In her free hand she held a pair of modest nude heels. But, with her fully facing me I saw a mark ghosting on her skin. Her cheek was turning a dark purple with a hint of blue on the outer edge of the mark. My eyes widened, showing the horror I felt, “Meena, who did that to you?” I turned to look directly at her.

She sighed, reaching up to cover her cheek, “It is nothing, my lady.” One eyebrow raised and she knew I was having none of it. Her shoulders stiffened and she set the clothes down on the bed before setting the shoes on the floor, “You need to get dressed. Come, I’ll help you.”

I stood and did as told. When she finished zipping the skirt and buttoning the blouse I whispered, “Melron struck you, didn’t he?”

She looked sad. Her dark eyes cast to my hands and I held hers. Through the years I had known her, she had never acted rashly, unless it was in my best interest. She had been the calm and collected one. For anyone to hit her… it made my blood boil. She looked at my eyes eventually and said, “Princess, he will no longer be a problem once you are married. He will remain in Niffleheim, unable to do you or anyone else any harm.”

My arms surrounded her, “I’m supposed to protect you, Meena. I’m so sorry. I will do better, I promise.” She gasped at my action but hugged me back. She didn’t answer me, there was no need. She knew I would keep my word. She wouldn’t be harmed again.

~~

Melron was standing at the head of the table once I entered the library. Meena close behind. Gladio was leaned against the window, looking clearly angered by the advisor. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. Even though I was embarrassed beyond believe from the earlier events, I still swooned at the sight of him as if I were some little girl.

Clearing my mind of those thoughts, I took note of Melron making to sit at the head of the table. Meena’s words rang in my ear, _‘Melron needs to be reminded of the royal you are’._ Instantly I cleared my throat and said, “I sit there, advisor.” His eyes flashed anger for a split second before recovering. He nodded his apologies and moved to sit to the right. I cleared my throat again and said, “Gladiolus sits there, advisor.”

In that instant, both men in the room knew what I had done. I had down-graded the advisor’s importance. Melron no longer sat at the head of the table, in charge. He was not welcome to sit to the right of the Princess, a place of great honor. Gladio pushed from his spot and walked to the seat I indicated was his. Melron, begrudgingly moved to the seat to the left of the head of the table.

I clicked my tongue and said, “Meena sits there, advisor.” Without saying anything, Meena walked to the seat in question and sat herself down. Her gaze never left Melron.

Gladio seemed completely entranced by what I was doing. The smirk on his face was evidence enough.  Melron’s face, the rage hidden behind the cracking mask, was something I took pride in as I sat down slowly. He looked at me with a hidden distain that I could sense. He had always had a place at my father’s table. But it was time that he earned the right to sit at mine.

“Of course, Princess. Let us begin.” He gritted out.

I nodded my head and opened the folder in front of me containing the itinerary in question. I crossed my leg over my knee and leaned to my right. As Melron droned on and on about the first day on the itinerary I moved my hand over and placed it atop Galdio’s on the table. It was important that Melron understood where everyone in the rested in the hierarchy.

~~

_“What makes you so eager for her demise?”_ Came his mistress’ question in response to his recantation of the day’s events. _“So what? She was fucking the body guard. What does it matter to you?”_

“That isn’t the point! It’s what she did after that! How dare she treat me like some… SERVANT!” He lost his control. His voice cracked as he attempted to keep from yelling.

A chuckle sounded through the phone before the woman spoke, _“So she hurt your pride, is that it?”_

“My Queen….” He wasn’t sure what to do. He could hear the amusement in her voice. But he could also hear the annoyance. He had been too open with her. He had crossed a line.

_“While this amuses me to no end, dear Melron, the plan stands as is. Her demise will be at my will, when I say. Until then, appease the perfect little princess. Make amends and stay on her good side. I need her to keep you within her inner circle.”_ At that, the line went dead.

~~

I couldn’t bring myself to be left alone with him. Every time I thought on it, or looked at him too long, Melron’s face would come to the front of my mind. I excused myself and rushed back to my room, Meena close at my heels. I didn’t want to leave him. I wanted to lay in his arms, but just… couldn’t without seeing Melron staring at me with lust filled eyes…

The door shut behind Meena as I kicked my heels off on the way to the bed. She gathered the shoes, and the skirt that I had thrown to the ground, as she said, “Do you want me to bring him here? I could easily do it without anyone knowing.”

I groaned in frustration, “No, please… it’s too embarrassing.”

She sighed and relented, “Fine, but you will have to look at him during our road trip. There is no way you can avoid him for an entire week out on the road.” She moved to place the shoes and skirt in their rightful homes.

I rolled from my back to my stomach and buried my face in a pillow. Why couldn’t a separate Gladio from that look Melron had given me? Why?!

~~

King Regis had called for them, all four of them, again. He had meant it, continuing their talk over diner. It was a simple meal, but delicious. The talk was light and for a moment or two Gladio was able to focus on something other than the look that had been on Elle’s face. It was a welcomed breath of fresh air.

But, as they settled in to the King’s study, the King looked to him and with a worried expression asked, “Why are the servants in an uproar?”

Glaido, along with his three friends, instantly worried that he knew what happened. How would the King react to what had happened? There was no use lying to the royal, he could easily get the answer from one of the servants. Gladio inhaled, took a generous swig of the whiskey tumbler he had, and said, “There was a bit of an incident earlier today. Elle and I were in my room when the advisor, Melron, flung open the door.” He was praying to any god that would hear him that the King wouldn’t make him say what he and Elle had been doing. He wasn’t shy about it, by any means. But to tell his King what he had been doing to another royal… It seemed almost sacrilegious.

The King before him leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Was he disappointed? Did he know what he had been doing with Elle? Was there going to be a negative repercussion? Gladio needn’t have worried, though. Soon after the King closed his eyes he began to laugh. 

The four young men sat straighter and looked confused at the King as said royal finally managed to say, “I’m sure he got quite the eyeful!” He opened his eyes and looked at Gladio, “So, you two were having sex and he barged on in? Is that it?”

Gladio couldn’t do anything but nod his head. The King before him was never this relaxed around him. But now, he was acting as if he were another son!

“It makes sense now, why the servants were so mad. They love the Princess. Knowing that he barged in like that, it’s no wonder that they were all refusing to clean his room.” He continued his laughing fit. A sip or two of his own drink and he said, “To think that a young couple like you and Ellora wouldn’t fall in bed together is stupid and, frankly, shows how naive he is.” The King moved his eyes to look at Gladio and added, “Just lock the door next time.”

Then, the conversation turned to something less embarrassing for the Shield.

~~

_Three days later._

“Elle, we’ve got to get going. We’re supposed to be leaving this morning.” Meena droned out for the tenth time that morning. I wanted to sleep and never wake up. Even after three days I still couldn’t get that look on Melron’s face out of my mind! I couldn’t face the advisor and every time Gladio tried for something more intimate I immediately thought of that damn look!

“I don’t want to….” I pouted from my cacoon of blankets.

Meena started tapping her foot, “I don’t care. We have a schedule to stick to. We have two weeks to get to Niffleheim for the wedding celebrations to begin. In that time frame we have cities and villages to stop at so they can see their Princess. Now get your ass out of bed or I will have the boys pry you from those blankets!” She was not a patient morning person.

“Fine.” I muttered as I began untangling myself. She had a point. There was a reason we were setting out so early. We had dozens of stops to make, people to meet, babies to kiss, and ribbons to cut. It was more a royal tour on a budget than a real road trip. As I slowly stood up and headed for the shower, I saw Meena’s glare. “FINE!” I yelled as I started moving faster.

~~

The day was beautiful and to be honest, was perfect for riding. Gripping the strap of my helmet in my hands, letting it dangle by my thigh, I walked in the garage to see my baby being polished by one of the mechanics. He smiled at me, nodded to the bike, and said, “She’s beautiful. A bit slow, but beautiful.”

I winked at him, “Speed isn’t the important part, it’s the ride.” He blushed but winked back as he began bringing me up to date on the maintenance, he had done for me, even though I had told him I was more than happy to work on my own bike. But he had wanted to work on it, insisted fervently! When he was finished, I thanked him and took the keys.

Before I got on the bike the mechanic cleared his throat again, “Princess?” I paused, lifting the built in sunglasses on my helmet to look at him better. The young man was smiling nervously as he cleared his throat, “There’s a thing that riders in Insomnia do. Well, have you gotten a Guardian Bell yet?”

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “Guardian Bell?”

He nodded his head, a genuine smile spreading on his features now, “Yeah, they keep away road spirits that would drag you down. Legend has it the spirits are the reason riders go down. But if you have a Bell they can’t latch on to your ride cause of the noise.” He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a simple bell with a rose detailing on it, “Only other riders can give you a Bell. I’ve been riding just over ten years. Figured this could be your first Bell. Most look pretty stupid, with skulls and stuff.”

I couldn’t believe the warm gesture. It was a superstition that didn’t exist in Niffleheim, but it was typically too cold in Niffleheim to ride much throughout the year. I thanked the young man and asked, “Where do I put it?”

He jumped to action, instantly showing me places he’s seen people place the Bell. I smiled when I saw the perfect spot between the forks on the front of the bike. He helped me secure it with a zip-tie and then I said, “Thank you so much for this. I love it.”

“If you’re gonna ride in Insomnia, you need a Bell.” He said as we both stood straight.

I thanked him again, pecked a kiss to his cheek, and rode the bike to the front of the palace where I would pick Meena up at. I could faintly hear the Bell and it made me so happy each time it tinged. When I rounded the last corner and saw everyone descending the steps to the Regalia, I knew it would be a long two weeks. There he was, my fiancé, Gladio. I know I had been distant that past couple days, and I couldn’t keep that up on the trip. But I was still embarrassed.

When I pulled up behind the Regalia and kicked the kickstand out, Prompto rushed up to me. His eyes were glinting in the sun as if he hadn’t ever seen a motorcycle before. I got off the bike and raised the sunglasses on my helmet again, “I take it you like her?”

He nodded, “She’s awesome!” That’s when I saw a glimpse of something on his wrist. He noticed my gaze and hid his wrist by his side. Even though I hadn’t seen much of it, I was sure I knew what he was hiding.

Before the others caught up, I whispered to him, “Do the others know?”

“Yes….” He replied. Clearly, he still wasn’t over whatever had happened. I nodded and filed that away for a later date. What had brought him so far from his original home? What was his story? _How_ had he gotten to Insomnia on his own and became so closely intwined with the Noctis and the others? I had so many questions. After all, he was technically one of my citizens. Or was he?

Meena strode up, smiling as I offered her the extra helmet from the back of my bike, and said, “What took you so long? I thought you’d have been riding in circles out here since we took so long to get out of the palace.”

I giggled a bit, watching Gladio smile at me, as I answered, “Well, the mechanic did some tune ups and was bringing me up to speed on her. Then he gave me a Guardian Bell. He said only other riders can give you one. We had a bit of trouble picking a good spot to put the Bell.”

The boys nodded, clearly being familiar with the tradition. As they all started packing the Regalia, Gladio asked to speak to me. He pulled me gently to the side and asked, “Are we okay?” I nodded, suddenly unable to look at him. I just couldn’t stop remembering Melron’s face! He sighed and admitted, “It doesn’t feel like it. You don’t look at me. And you haven’t let me near you since. What do I need to do?”

Forcing myself to look at me I answered, “I honestly don’t know, Gladio. Just… give me time. I’m working through something, that’s all. But we are okay, I promise.”

He accepted my answer and nodded. Even though I could tell he wasn’t satisfied with the answer. We returned to the group and I began checking that Meena had all hear gear secured before I got back on the bike. From the Regalia, with the top down, I heard Noct say, “At some point, could I give her a spin?”

Everyone laughed, but Gladio seemed hesitant. I flipped the switch that lowered my sunglasses and replied with, “Sure, you can ride bitch.” And with that I sped off ahead of the Regalia, leaving only the faint tinkling of the Bell and Meena and I’s laughter behind.

~~


	14. Traveling: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all sat around the fire as our heroin told the story of the very first Ice Walk.

Gladio, from behind the pages of his book he had been attempting to finish for over a year now, heard the rest of the group laugh and banter about anything and everything. He was able to relax, knowing that Noct wouldn’t get himself hurt by sitting in a car and Elle was a proficient rider. He remembered her telling him of how she had first started learning when she was twelve. A bit young to have started riding, but that added to her experience as she aged.

“Gladio, how have you been? From what Elle has told me, Melron kept you from the wedding planning. And the rest is pre-ordained by traditions. But how are you doing with the engagement?” Luna asked him.

He looked at her, a little surprised, and said, “Okay, I guess. There’s not much for me to worry about. Elle won’t let me.”

Noct chuckled when Ignis added, “She is determined to not bother Gladio from his duty as Shield. Even if Gladio tried to get involved, Elle wouldn’t let him.”

Luna smiled, “That does sound like her.” The Oracle’s gaze landed on Gladio again, “What are you going to give her as a wedding gift?”

Gladio looked down for a moment, then said, “It won’t compare to what she already has,” He remembered the jewels she had worn when she tactfully schooled Melron on his place, “But there’s a ring that’s been passed down in my family for generations.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it more than any jewel she already has.” Luna said, reassuringly. Even though he doubted still, he knew that Luna was speaking true. The sentimentality of the gift is what would make it special.

~~

From the radio headset that Meena and I had in our helmets, I said, “So, think it’s too much?”

Meena replied simply with, “I think it will be perfect.”

The item in question was my wedding gift I planned on giving Gladio. Sure, he was Noct’s Sheild. But he wasn’t just some sword crazy maniac. I had taken notice of the books he had strewn across his room at the palace. He had varying books, many of which were on the history of Insomnia. So, I remembered in my personal library back in Niffleheim, there was a tome that I knew he would enjoy. It was a history, even though very short, of the first Shield to the King: Gilgamesh. It was a biography on the man’s life.

Meena could sense my doubt and added, “He will love it. Not only will it be a good read for him, but it reaffirms that you will not come between him and his duty. It will show remind him how dedicated you are.”

She was right, I was overthinking things. I sighed as I focused on the road. It was winding perfectly, and I felt Meena wrap her arms around me a bit tighter, anticipating my next move. Leaning forward a bit, and giving the throttle a bit more oomph, I say, “Regalia.” The headset beeped at me, signaling it had connected to the radio I had installed so the guys could talk to me and Meena on the trip, and said, “I’m going on ahead. Don’t fall behind.”

Ignis replied, “Very well.” His tone let me know he knew what I was going to do.

The next moment I gave the bike all it could handle as Meena and I sped down the way and took each turn as if gliding on ice. It felt great to have nothing to worry about but the road beneath the tired. The world whooshing by us and the wind blowing against out bodies. By full face helmet shielded me from wind or a stray bug going in my mouth, so I was able to just enjoy the ride.

Meena, still holding on to me, said, “It’s been a while since we could just ride.”

It was true. Meena had gotten very used to riding with me. She really liked it even! But the weather hadn’t allowed any riding in Niffleheim for over a year! Now, though, we were able to just enjoy the world around us. We had two weeks of forecasted perfect riding weather ahead of us. Everything was looking up.

~~

That night we stopped at the haven we had camped at before. Luna, Meena, and I pitched a tent for us. We had agreed to split up by gender, cutting down on the tents that would be needed to transport. I looked satisfied at our tent, fully pitched and ready to be used, and nodded my head.

From the right I saw the boys’ tents, Gladio having pitched it, and smiled there too. The rest of the group was helping set up the chairs and cooking station. Ignis was happy with the help he was getting from Meena.

If I had described Meena as simply as possible, I would say she was the female counterpart to Ignis. She was always caring for everyone else. She loves cooking. She is always the practical minded one. She was a female Ignis.

“Elle, while we wait on dinner, could you tell us something?” Prompto suddenly spoke up. While we had all set to work, no one had said anything. His face held a little bit of a blush when he noticed I jumped a bit. But his eyes showed the hope that was in his words.

I nodded, plopping myself down on a seat, and asked, “What do you want me to tell?”

The rest of the group, minus Ignis and Meena, sat down as well as Prompto said, “You said that the origins of the Ice Walk was a story for another night. Well, it’s another night.”

“Solid reasoning. Where to begin?” I mused as the tale came to mind. I smiled and said, “Well, as I said that night, the Ice Walk goes back to the first King and Queen of Niffleheim. Before the monarchy, Niffleheim was filled with tribes that barely got along. They would fight over hunting lands, burial lands, foraging areas, and so on. The warm months are few compared to the seemingly eternal winter in the country. The tribes fought for survival amongst each other.”

As I spoke, recanting the tale that my mother would tell me as a little girl, I waved my hand. There, before everyone, ice began to take form. Soon the crystals formed in to people, tribes fighting. This was how my mother had told the story. In m opinion, it was the only way to tell the story.

“Generation after generation, winter after winter, the tribes fought. Soon, the once numerous tribes were whittled down to but two.” One by one, the many ice tribes fighting around the fire melted down to little puddles. Two tribes were left standing, looking at the puddles that circled the fire. The icemen lowered their weapons, “The two remaining tribal leaders came together, realizing that if they didn’t change their loved ones, their way of life would die. And so, the Austri tribe and the Vestri tribe made a deal: the Austri leader’s son and the Vestri leader’s daughter would marry, uniting the tribes and ruling over the two in harmony. It would be the dawn of a new tribe, combining the strengths and leaving the weaknesses behind.”

The icemen faded away, allowing two figures to emerge. A man and a woman. The walked away from each other, on opposite sides of the fire, and then, in a clockwise motion, began walking around the fire. Everyone was entranced by the show, just like I was as a child when my mother would tell the story.

“On the day of the wedding, the Austri groom was started on his trek to the altar. As did the Vestri bride. To show their people that they would go through anything for this new dawn, they agreed to begin their walk to the altar in the other’s village. The trek was five miles for both of them to reach was is today, the Capitol City of Niffleheim.”

The ice figures continued their walk as I made it snow on them, turning to hail. Their walk showed the hardships they are told to have endured on their pilgrimage to the altar. Everyone looked intently, worried for the little ice figures.

“The weather, being as unpredictable as it is in Niffleheim, made a terrible turn. Winter arrived early, snowing thick sheets upon them, quickly turning to large chunks of hail. The bride and groom, however, never stopped. They knew that it was more important than ever for them to make it to the altar. They couldn’t back out now.” The story was nearly at my favorite part.

Just as it was becoming too much for the ice figures to bear, the snow and hail let up, the two figures, nearly buried alive in the snow, looked to the sky. Above them a haze of crystalized air showed a vague figure gazing down.

“When the trek became too much for the groom, having bore the brunt of the winter storm, the trickster god made the bride an offer. You see, the trickster god thought that the bride was weak. He didn’t want them to make it to the altar, and knew the groom was close to succumbing to the cold. So, the god said to the bride, ‘Allow me to link your life with your groom. The two of you will share your lifeforce, allowing him to reach the altar.’ But the god had an ulterior motive, you see. ‘If either of you succumb to the cold, both of you will die.’” I paused, making the ice bride show worry. She knew that the storm was coming from the west, meaning her fiancé was in trouble.

“But the bride was strong. Stronger than the god thought, and she took the deal, allowing her lifeforce to be linked with the groom’s. That’s when she felt it, the pain and cold her fiancé was enduring. She felt weakened, nearly unable to breath. The trickster god had left a small detail out of his offer; linking their lifeforces together mean she would feel every ounce of what her fiancé was feeling.”

The ice groom fell to his knees in pain, as did the ice bride. Everyone was on the edge of their seats now, eager to know what happened next.

“The trickster god disappeared, leaving the bride to make a decision. She knew that she could feel her fiancé’s pain, the cold he was enduring. She could feel the sleep grasping at his consciousness. But she knew, if she were strong enough, she could give him the strength to continue. And continue she did.”

The ice bride stood from the ground. Slowly, the ice groom mirrored her. I formed an altar out of ice and as the bride and groom finished their treks, they were united just before the altar and fell in to each other’s embrace.

As they walked, in each other’s arms, to the alter, I ended the story, “The trickster god had hoped to throw Niffleheim back in to the chaos of warring tribes. And to this day, to celebrate his failure, each new royal couple partake in the Ice Walk to show the continued determination to keep Niffleheim’s new dawn alive.”

The group sat in stunned silence until Prompto, Noct, and Luna began to clap. I smiled as the ice groom and bride bowed and then returned to puddles on the ground. Ignis tapped his knife on his cutting board a couple times. Meena had heard the story just as much as I had so she just smiled. And Gladio sat there in awe.

~~


	15. Traveling: Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly where had Elle's name come from?

We woke to the morning sun heating the day to a near sweltering temperature. I, and the other two ladies within the girls’ tent, splayed out and groaned. It was going to be so hot! I would be sweating like a whore in church in my helmet once we all got on the road, I just knew it. 

“Want a braid today?” Meena asked. I grunted in reply. Meena knew that meant yes. She rolled to a sitting position and begrudgingly grabbed for the toiletries bag to find a comb. She patted the spot between her splayed legs and muttered, “Sit here. I’ll French braid it so the helmet doesn’t hurt you.”

Luna, still laying down, asked, “Could you braid my hair too? I don’t want it sticking to my neck today.” 

Meena nodded and got to work on combing out the wild rat’s nests that made up my hair. I was  very active in my sleep and clearly it had been a particularly busy sleep. I just hoped I hadn’t bothered my two tentmates too badly during the night. 

~~

The young men waited as long as possible before dressing. The morning was already sweltering. The four of them just weren’t looking forward to packing up the haven. But the promise of the Regalia’s AC was alluring. 

“So, to procrastinate a few more minutes; Gladio, now that we know the story behind it, are you ready to take the Ice Walk?” Prompto asked. 

The Shield laughed as he replied, “It won’t be a traditional Ice Walk. But I know it means a lot to Elle. She mentioned she has looked forward to it since she was a child.” He really wasn’t sure he felt any certain way about it. The thing that made him eager for it was that he knew it would make Elle happy.

Ignis sighed, grabbed his glasses, and said, “We need to get packing. The heat is only going to rise with the sun.” 

Noct and Prompto groaned as Gladio and Ignis began dressing. It was just like their trip to Altissia, and the déjà vu hit them all in the face before they broke into a fit of laughter.

~~

We emerged from our tent, sporting French braids and smiles, and were met with the sight of the boys groaning as they packed the campsite. Gladio slung something over his shoulder to take to the Regalia when he saw me. He stopped short and his eyes raked me up and down. I felt a blush tint my face before Noct mentioned Luna’s hair. 

“It looks nice.” He said. It was a good look for the Oracle. Her hair neatly tucked in to the specific braid was very becoming. 

“Thanks, this way it won’t stick to my neck today. Meena is great at braiding hair.” Luna added the complement as she squeezed Meena’s hand. 

Gladio walked up to me and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and said, “You look great, Elle.”

Leaning my cheek in to his palm for a moment, I let my eyes close. It felt nice feeling him touch my face, “Thank you.” I said as Gladio continued packing the Regalia. 

It didn’t take us long to pack the campsite and stuff it in the Regalia. Before I knew it we were setting out for the day. As the boys all divvied up the seats in the Regalia, Noct stopped for a moment and asked, “So, about that offer?”

I had just put my helmet on and was snapping the chinstrap in place, “Yeah?” I raised single eyebrow raised at the Prince. I knew he wanted to ride with me, but I wanted to make him squirm. I couldn’t help it, I loved watching the boy get annoyed!

“Think I could ride with you for a while?” He asked, relenting to the fact I wouldn’t let him be the one to operate the machine. 

Meena smiled and handed him her helmet, clasping her hands behind her back as she headed for the Regalia. Noct’s eyes brightened as he pulled the helmet down on his head, snapping the strap in place. Before I knew it, he was ready to ride. 

I caught the worried looks on Gladio and Luna’s faces as I started up the bike. Gladio was about to protest when I said, “Don’t worry, he’s safe with me.” Luna nodded her consent and settled in the back of the Regalia with Meena. Gladio, while he did nod his consent as well, never lost his worried look. I couldn’t blame him, but I knew my abilities as a rider. As Noct hiked his leg up and over the bike, he settled in. I smiled over my shoulder to him and said, “Just hold on tight.”

He hesitantly put his hands on my shoulders, clearly uncomfortable with the proximity we were in. I couldn’t help the laugh that came out of me as I grabbed his hands and forced him to wrap his arms around my middle, “Get comfy, Noct. You’ll cramp up if you sit like that.”

“Oh.” Came Noct’s voice as the movement caused him to lean his body up against my back, his hips splayed slightly. After about ten or so minutes, I finally felt him relax. His muscles settled in to a natural state. His arms loosened just a fraction and ended up resting on my hips. He was just enjoying the ride and I could sense it. 

From the radio in his helmet I heard his voice say, “I didn’t realize how free it felt.”

“Yeah, when you ride it’s just you and the road. Nothing else to worry about.” I added as we took a gradual turn. The planes of the countryside rolled by us and the bright blue sky kissed the horizon. The beauty of Insomnia was spread out for us to take in, and it was truly breathtaking. 

“I don’t want him to put me before you.” Noct blurted out after about thirty minutes of silence. To be honest, it nearly made me jump. I thought he was just enjoying the sights. Clearly, he had been doing quite a bit of thinking back there. 

I smiled, even though he couldn’t see it, and said, “With all due respect, you don’t get a say in the matter.” I giggled when he lightly dug a knuckle in to my ribs. I moved a foot to knock his quickly before settling back on the peg, “Hey now, don’t distract the rider!” 

We both exchanged laughs before Noct said, “I mean it; everyone keeps talking like after the marriage everything will go back to normal. You’ll be married to Gladio. It wouldn’t be fair to ask either of you to put anyone before the two of you.”

“The point of this marriage is to keep my sister from killing me.” I stated bluntly. Noct, while he was a truly good soul, was being naïve. When he didn’t retort I continued, “Thana knows that she has the right to challenge me. She also knows I can’t decline. I know what has to be done to keep my father from burying a daughter. The marriage is, for better or worse, a match of those with a firm understanding of duty.” It was true. My father had chosen Gladio based on his strong sense of duty. The way he had answered my father that fateful day was all the information my father needed to pick my groom with confidence. 

Noct remained silent. I felt his discontent in him as he stiffened. A sigh escaped my lips before I said, “Loosen up. If you stay stiff like that, you’ll be sore in a matter of minutes.”

~~

The haven we found was next to the water this time. I could just feel the relief in me as it donned on me, I would be able to wash my hair. After the day’s heat, my hair was matted to my head from all the sweat. My helmet was hung on the handlebar as I headed right for the water. 

Meena just rolled her eyes as she followed me, collecting the layers of clothing I stripped off on my way to the river. Armored jacket, riding gloves, boots and socks, and finally I stripped off my outermost shirt. As I got to the riverbank, I was in a tank top and jeans. Quickly rolling my jeans up to my knees, and waded into the water just a foot or so. The water was cool and felt amazing on my overheated skin. Meena just laughed at me as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. 

~~

She had gotten off her bike and made a mad dash for the river. Meena trailed behind her, collecting the items Elle discarded on the way. It wasn’t long before Luna followed suit and the three women of their group were wading in the water. 

Gladio found he had to watch after Elle. When they set out that morning, he had felt a twinge of jealousy when Noct rode off with her on the bike. Now, as he watched his fiancé run down to the river, he felt a twinge of jealousy that the rest of the group had seen Elle strip. Sure, she hadn’t stripped naked, but Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis had seen it, nonetheless.

Shaking his head to get rid of the irrational thoughts, the Shield set to work at setting up the campsite. Ignis, like always, began setting up the cooking area. Prompto and Noct decided to set up the girls’ tent for them. Gladio set everything else up; some things never changed. 

Before too long, the girls returned, hair released from the confines of the day’s braids. The wind had started to blow leisurely. The setting sun and breeze allowed them all to finally cool off. Gladio was happy when Elle ventured to sit next to him. She hadn’t instigated any close proximity for nearly five days now. He would take the gesture as a good sign!

From the seat he had found, Prompto asked, “Are there any other stories you could tell us tonight, Elle?”

~~

I tapped my finger on my lips, humming in contemplation. What story would be worth telling? The dozens of stories my mother had told me as a child came to mind. But most wouldn’t make sense to them. They were so specific to the royal family of Niffleheim. 

Meena came to my rescue, however, when she offered up a story for me, “Why don’t you tell them the story of your namesake?”

Everyone perked at that. I blushed a bit. Sure, Ellora was an uncommon name, but I wasn’t the first one. In fact, I was the third one. The looks I was being given told me they were all interested. I raised my hands in defeat and started the story, “Well, my namesake didn’t just give my parents an awesome name for their daughter! She also gave the royal family her control over ice. Five generations into the monarchy of Niffleheim, Crown Prince Nivian had to find a bride. He traveled all over, meeting every pretty lady he could. As the story goes.” I rolled my eyes. We all knew he had gone whoring across the country. “But, one day on his travels he was attacked by bandits. They didn’t know he was their Crown Prince, they just knew he had money. They beat him and left him in a snowbank to die.”

I flicked my wrist and created the scene for them, a small ice man shivering in a snowbank. They all watched as the scene changed; a new figure emerged. “Another traveler came by, happening upon him. She sprang into action and got him to her small campground where she warmed him slowly.” 

The ice woman cared for the wounds on the injured iceman and the scene slowly changed from a campsite to a little one room cabin, “Nivian had been badly injured. It took weeks to heal. So, the woman built a better shelter for them, giving the Prince the safety he needed to heal in peace. Over the weeks, they grew close.” 

The scene changed, wolves descended on the cabin and the ice woman stood guard. “One night, as the woman stood watch, Nivian saw her secret. As a pack of rabid wolves descended upon the cabin, intending to find food anywhere they could, the woman protected him. With a simple flick of her wrist she skewered the rabid animals with what looked like ice. He watched from the window in awe and horror as the ice melted and the woman began dealing with the dead carcasses.” I looked at everyone, pausing for emphasis, “You see, she had just used magic. Magic was still considered a dark art back then. The monarchy had ruled it a crime, punishable by death.”

A few of the group gasped; most just widened their eyes at the news. Gladio, by my side, was on the edge of his seat. I continued, making the scene change one more time. Before their eyes the iceman hobbled his way out of the cabin with the use of a cane, “He tried to broach the subject. He had so many questions. His entire life he had heard that magic was evil. No good came of it. But he had watched the woman protect his life with magic. It couldn’t be all bad, right? But the woman refused to speak on it. She claimed he had been dreaming. That there were never any wolves. When he tried to look for where she discarded the carcasses, she would usher him back to the cabin.” The scene was comical, but there was sadness in it as the woman made the Prince sit by the fire. The group could all see the sadness in the woman’s form as I continued, “You see, this woman was what the tribes of old called a witch. She had abilities that were seen as unnatural. She was never shown kindness until she met Prince Nivian.”

The scene before us changed to a perfectly healthy ice Nivian standing before the ice woman, “The day that he was well enough to journey back home he begged the woman once more to tell him what happened that night. With his deep eyes peering in to her own vivid ones, she relented and told him the story. At the end, when she thought he would abandon her or even kill her, she was surprised by his action. He pulled her into his embrace and said, ‘Come with me, and I will protect you as you have me’.”

Luna and Meena, though Meena had already heard the story, aw-ed at the sight of ice Nivian pulling the woman in to his arms. It was romantic, how the two people thrown together by life were growing together. 

“The woman was hesitant but, in the end, agreed. On their journey to the Capitol City, Nivian asked for her name, realizing she hadn’t offered it the entire time she had nursed him back to health. She smirked up at him and asked, ‘What’s it to you?’ The Prince replied, ‘I ought to know my future bride’s name.” I paused again, watching the shocked expressions on everyone’s faces, minus Meena. She just looked amused.

I inhaled and continued with a smile, “The audacity of the Prince won her over and she looked at him with her violet eyes and said, ‘My name is Ellora’.”

They all clapped at the two ice figures bowed and returned to puddles that were soon steamed away by the fire. Gladio spoke softly to me as the rest of the group became entranced with dinner, “Violet eyes, huh?”

I leaned in to him as he put an arm around me, “Yup, ever since then, the royal family has had predominantly violet eyes. What, you thought these were contacts?” I giggled up at him when he used his index finger to tilt my chin in his direction. 

Placing a small kiss to my forehead, the Shield before me whispered, “I was hoping once we get to a town, I could take you out. I want to do something nice for you to make up for forgetting to lock the door.” He looked sheepish and I blushed. 

“We both forgot to lock the door, Gladio. But I think going out for lunch would be great.” I looked over to Noct and Luna and added, “Let’s make it a double date, bring Noct and Luna.”

He blinked at me, taking in my words, and asked hesitantly, “You want to bring Noct and Luna?” I looked down at his question and that’s when he got it. I was making sure he could still do his job while we were out. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to whisper, “He’s a big boy. He can handle the city without me for a couple hours.”

I giggled, but insisted, “I know, but it’ll be fun having them come with us!”

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and pulling me with him, “Fine,” He raised his voice and said to Noct and Luna, “Double date when we get to the next town?” Luna smiled brightly, leaving Noct little room to decline. It was settled.

~~

 


	16. Traveling: Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when it's Prompto's turn to ride bitch.

The campsite was packed up, leaving no sign we had been there. My helmet donned and strapped in place, I look at the group and ask, “Whose riding with me today?”

We all knew that Prompto had been dying for a ride since seeing the motorcycle the day we set out. So Meena chucked her helmet at him and the look of utter joy that washed over his face was reward enough. He put it on and fumbled with the strap, almost too excited to secure it properly. I just chuckled as I swung my leg over the machine and lifted it off the kickstand.

“Hop on sunshine.” I said as I started the bike. He got on quickly and settled in like I had made Noct do the day before. His arms were strong and toned, something I hadn’t anticipated feeling. When I felt his legs relax and settle in a more comfortable position, I looked to the Regalia and smiled, “Ready?”

Nods from the Regalia were answer enough and I winked at Gladio before heading off. Once again, I took the lead and before too long it was just the road and my bike. The cares of the world falling away, unable to keep up with the motorcycle. I could breath and relax. I felt free.

“Elle?” Prompto asked over the radio.

“Yeah?” I asked back. He sounded sad.

“About the other day…” He started but paused.

“I’ve seen those marks before. I helped my dad clean up the mess left behind by that man.” I admitted. Prompto tensed, realizing I knew exactly what had happened to him. How he had come to be. I tilted my hip in to a turn and continued, “The guys know, so there’s a story there I’m sure. But you don’t have to tell me, Prompto. You don’t owe me an explanation.”

A few minutes of silence was shared before Prompto spoke again, “But, technically, aren’t I a subject of yours? Shouldn’t I tell you based on that alone?”

I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped my lips. I just couldn’t! As I calmed down, I spoke, “Prompto, you planted roots in Insomnia. That’s your home.”

“My home was supposed to be Niffleheim….” He muttered in to the headset.

“A home is where you plant roots and set your boots. That doesn’t always mean where you were born.” I corrected him.

His arms tightened around me and I felt him rest his head on my back. It melted my heart a bit when he said, “So why am I conflicted?”

I placed a hand atop his arm as we hit a straight-away, “Because it is a part of you. If you have any questions you can ask me. You may not be my subject, but you could be my friend…” I paused before adding, “If you want to be.”

“I’d like that.” Prompto answered. And, though I’d never tell a soul, I felt a few tears soak in to my jacket as his arms tightened around me in a hug.

~~

My phone started to ring about two hours in to our ride. “Answer.”

_“Hey there, how’s the trip going?”_ Came my brother’s voice.

“Oh, fine. It’s only been two days, so check back in a week. How’ve you been, Axel?” I asked back. I didn’t know what made him call, but I was happy to hear his voice. I hadn’t talked to him since I arrived in Insomnia. Just about a month had passed since I saw him.

_“A little overwhelmed with all the stuff I’ve got to learn. I wish I had taken some of those lessons with you when we were kids!”_ He sounded frustrated.

I laughed, alerting Prompto to the fact I was talking to someone. That was the beauty of my headset, I could take a call without everyone hearing it! “Come on, Axel, it isn’t that bad. Just take it bit by bit. What’s got you stumped right now?”

_“I’ve got to study… the history of the Challenge.”_ He managed to admit.

“Ah, that.” I retorted. I didn’t like that particular topic. It was a bloody history; a blight on the history of Niffleheim.

_“Look, I can tell you’re on the bike. Give me a call when you stop next? I really need some help with this stuff. I don’t understand the old-time syntax.”_ He was nearly begging. I could hear the child in him begging his big sis to help him with his homework.

“Alright Axel, I’ll call you back when we stop next. I’ve got years of practice with the syntax. Go relax for now.” I said before we hung up. It was nice to hear his voice, even if it was frustrated. I missed my brother so much.

~~

“Call Elle.” Ignis said to the speaker. The beep sounded and he continued, “We should stop for lunch, we’ve been going for a few hours now.”

_“Sounds good, I’ve got to give my brother a call anyway.”_ Elle replied.

“Is everything okay?” Ignis asked.

_“He’s just a little behind with all the things he has to learn, now that he is going to be taking the throne. It’s a lot to take in.”_ She explained, reassuring them that everything was fine. Specifically, Ignis and Gladio had been worried about Elle’s siblings from the moment they found out the ill-intent that her sister had. It could not only mean danger for Elle, but for Noct as well.

They decided to stop at the next rest stop they came across and then the line went dead. The stop wouldn’t be for another ten miles, so they all settled in for the last jaunt of their morning. Noct, from his spot in the back of the Regalia, broke their silence, “What put you two on edge?”

Gladio sighed, “Tell me you see the danger in this, please.” When Noct just raised his eyebrows Gladio shook his head, “Elle’s sister is willing to kill her to get to the throne. If she’s willing to kill her own sibling, she is willing to do anything. We’re worried about the risk in you being around Thana.”

Just as Gladio finished his explanation, from in front of them they saw a sight that made all of their hearts stop for a second. From the tree line, barreling through and on to the road, was an Iron Giant. Its sword already swinging. They watched with little other option as the beast aimed for Elle and Prompto.

Ignis, acting quickly, pulled the Regalia to the side of the road. As soon as it was parked, he, along with Noct and Gladio, sprang to action. When they noticed Meena was readying herself as well, Ignis asked, “Meena, stay and protect Lady Lunafreya.”

Meena, while she looked off-put, nodded and stayed by the Regalia.

~~

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” I yelled as I revved the bike. Poor thing wasn’t built for speed, and she was letting everyone know it.

Prompto shifted on the bike as he said, “Iron Giant! Line me up for a shot?”

“You got it!” I answered as I pulled on the handlebars. One wide turn later and Prompto had the perfect shot. He fired three shots just as the sword whooshed by us, nearly missing us. However, it managed to catch the bike. As the sword rose in the air, so did the bike, and subsequently us.

Prompto wrapped an arm around my mid-section and jumped from the bike. Our bodies rolled on the harsh pavement before we rolled to our feet. I could see a smile spread across his face from beneath the helmet as he kept an arm around me. Another three shots sounded as he let go.

The clattering that was my bike on the ground a couple hundred yards away made me cringe. Poor baby, she was a goner.

“Elle!” I heard Gladio yell. As he reached us, I saw a flash of blue and there he was holding a massive great sword! He swung at the beast that was winding up again, knocking it off balance. Ignis and Noct jumped in and I stood there stunned as they worked. It was elegant and beautiful the way they worked together. It wasn’t a battle so much as a dance. Ignis with his daggers. Gladio with his great sword. Noctis with his polearm. Prompto with his gun. It was breathtaking. They were magnificent!

The beast was giving them a run for their money, though. As I scanned the movement of it, and I noticed that Noct had taken a step in the wrong direction. He would be crushed! I began running for him, realizing he was too far from the others, “NOCTIS!” My voice ripped from my throat as I focused on him. If I could just….

~~

“NOCTIS!” Elle screamed. Gladio turned, instantly searching for his Prince. His heart hit bottom when he saw what Elle had seen: Noct was going to be crushed by the Iron Giant’s sword. Elle was running after him, her eyes glowing bright.

All around Noct the air seemed to crystalize as Elle closed the distance between them. Right as the sword was about to come down on top of Noct’s head, ice wound around him. The sword collided with the ice and sent a flurry of snow everywhere.

Ignis and Prompto managed to deal dual final blows to the Iron Giant, buying Gladio the time to rush to their friends. He had to see if they survived. He had to see if he had failed his Prince! The flurries were still wisping in the wind, making it hard to see as he approached.

He, followed closely by Ignis and Prompto, skidded to a halt when they saw a dome of ice where Elle and Noct should have been. It was perfectly intact and glistening in the sun. From their spot outside the dome it appeared as if the ice were glass. The image, while distorted slightly by the ice, allowed them to see Elle holding her arms out in front of Noct. She was shielding him with her body. He was completely fine, if a bit shook. His eyes were wide as he looked at Elle’s face.

As the ice began to dissipate, turning to flurries and wisping away in the wind, Elle lost her balance. Noct caught her, and whispered in disbelief, “Elle.”

The woman smiled, her glowing eyes returning to normal as she said, “You okay?”

~~

It held! It fucking held! I hadn’t thought I would make it in time. But, the amount of magic I used was immense and I felt it. The world blurred momentarily, and I felt Noct’s hold steady me. Our eyes met again, and I asked, “You okay?” He smiled as he took in the sight of the ice around us.

“Why did you do that?” He asked, clearly concerned. He saw the look in my eyes, the determination that I held. Truth be told; however, I hadn’t been sure I would be able to make it. I had truly thought I was going to be too late.

Gladio arrived next to us, checking on Noctis. He inspected every inch of the Prince for injuries. Only when he was satisfied with that did he turn his gaze to me. His amber eyes were worried, filled with emotion, as he said, “What got in to you? You could have been hurt!” His hands firmly held my arms, pulling me in to his embrace.

From his arms I said, “None of you were close enough.”

“Why did you do it?” Gladio whispered, intending for only me to hear him now. What I couldn’t see from within the confines of his arms was the rest of the group giving us privacy as they headed for the Regalia. “You could have been hurt!”

“But I wasn’t.” I retorted, pushing him back a bit so I could look at his eyes. Behind the worry and fear I saw anger. But anger at what, or who, I was unable to decipher. I continued, nonetheless, “Gladio, I told you I refuse to come between you and your oath. You are sworn to protect Noctis. I refuse to let Noctis get hurt on this journey; not when the only reason he’s on it is to see you married to me!”

“Don’t do that again. He isn’t your responsibility, he’s mine!” He retorted this time. He was angry. It was beginning to sound like he was angry at me.

I shoved him further from me, out of arms reach, and screamed, “He could have died!” Balling my fists at my sides I added, just as loudly, “I am capable of holding my own in a fight. He needed help and you all were too far away. This is one shitty way to thank me, Gladiolus!” With that I stomped off in the direction of my no doubt destroyed motorcycle. I needed to assess how far gone she was, and if I could bring her back or not.

~~

He watched as she stomped off to the obliterated remains of her motorcycle. Why had he snapped like that? She had saved Noct; he should be thanking her. Yet, there he stood still fuming as she walked off. She could have been seriously injured. She could have been killed! If she hadn’t been as fast as she had been... if the ice hadn’t held… if any number of things had gone differently, he would have two dead royals on his hands.

From his side, he heard Ignis approach, “What’s this really about, Gladio?”

“She could have been hurt.” He snapped.

Ignis, not taking that as the true answer, adjusted his glasses, “Was it the enemy that bothered you?” He paused, the image of the Princess using her body to protect their Prince, “Or was it that she was protecting Noct with the assumption that the ice wouldn’t hold?” Gladio shot a look at the tactician, which was all the answer the man needed. He watched as Ignis nodded and smiled a bit.

~~


	17. Traveling: Night Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bike was in pieces, but maybe it was salvageable.

“There’s a haven nearby.” Ignis stated as he gathered the cooking supplies. They didn’t have enough room in the Regalia to safely transport all of them, they would need time to fix the motorcycle.

Gladio looked to the wreckage where Elle and Meena were collecting the salvageable pieces. She had flat out ordered him to stay away from the bike. She was still mad at him. He didn’t blame her, but how was he to apologize if she wouldn’t let him speak to her? He needed to explain himself…

“I’m gonna go see if she needs help.” Prompto said after the final trip from Regalia to haven was finished. Gladio watched as once again someone other than him rushed to be in the company of Elle… his Elle.

~~

Meena, with full arms, had walked off to deposite her finds at the haven. I was left, in the sweltering heat of the fading afternoon sun, amongst the wreckage of the only thing I had ever truly been mine. Tears stung at my eyes as the sun glinted off a piece of metal. Looking closer I noticed it was the Bell that I had been given. I pocketed the trinket as a tear fell down my face.

“Elle, need some help?” I heard Prompto offer.

Quickly wiping my face of the tear, I answered, “Yeah, could you carry the forks for me? I’ve got the handlebars.”

He arrived by my side and noticed the sadness I was hiding. I saw his bright blue eyes soften and his eyebrows knit together, “Hey, we’ll fix it. Don’t worry.” Even though what he was referencing wasn’t what I was thinking of, I had needed to hear those words so badly.

He saw it, the moment the dam broke. No sooner had the tears begun to fall than his arms pulled me in to a hug. I grabbed at his shirt, fisting it in my hands and my face buried in his neck. Everything was broken and I didn’t know how to fix it!

“Hey now.” Prompto hushed me, rubbing my back.

Muffled in his neck I cried out, “Everything’s broken.” He knew I meant more than the bike. He had heard Gladio get upset at me. He had heard my retort.

“We’ll fix this. All of us, together.” Prompto reassured me.

~~

The afternoon had quickly turned to evening. Elle, from the moment she and Prompto finished getting all the motorcycle pieces to the haven, had been working on salvaging the bike. No one was able to pull her from it, and though Gladio hadn't wanted to, he stayed away.

Someone sat themselves next to him as he tended the fire. It wasn’t any of the guys. He turned his head and saw Meena. She sat there, eyes trained on Elle at the edge of the haven. From her body language, he could tell she was on a mission.

Her eyes looked to him, and for the first time he took notice of her. Her eyes were black yet they held a hint of gold in them. Her hair matched her eyes, it was even deeper in hue than Noct’s. Her skin was darker than anyone from Niffleheim he had ever seen; it nearly matched his own skin tone, if not a shade or two darker. She wore a simple outfit of a deep blue v-neck and black pants. Her boots were a mix of laces and buckles. Gladio watched her as she leaned her elbows on her knees and said, “Tell me what happened between you two today.”

He blinked, unable to process her demand quickly. But when it finally made sense in his brain, he didn’t know what to say.

She sighed and continued, “I’m Elle’s lady-in-waiting. I’m supposed to keep her safe. I pride myself on being able to protect her.” The woman before him looked back at Elle, “If I didn’t have faith that she could hold her own, I’d never leave her side.”

The Shield sighed, closed his eyes, and allowed himself the freedom to admit what had bothered him, “She shielded Noct.” Meena’s sharp intake told him she hadn’t seen it. He rubbed his face, attempting to rub the worry from it, and continued, “The way she stood there, protecting Noct… she wasn’t sure the ice would hold and….”

Meena finished for him, “She used her body to protect him.”

“Yes.” He answered. The scene came to the front of his mind, haunting him again. His eyes closed again as he tried to think of anything else. The incident could have easily ended in Elle being crushed.

“There’s something you need to hear.” Meena stated, standing quickly. Gladio stood with her, getting the feeling she would leave him behind if he didn’t follow quickly. As they walked out of earshot to the others, she started again, “Elle possesses the ability to be the strongest Queen Niffleheim has ever seen. Her control over ice is to degree that no one has seen in centuries. If I may be so bold, Thana is an idiot to think she could take her on.”

Gladio watched the woman as she scanned the tree line. She had never once stopped assessing her surroundings from the moment she had arrived with Elle. She was constantly protecting, just like he was. When her deep eyes looked at him again, he couldn’t hold back his question, “Then why remove her from the succession? If she’s that strong, your country deserves to have her. It doesn’t make sense to force her out like this.”

Meena giggled in to her hand for a moment before she said, “Elle insisted on removing herself from the succession so that her father wouldn’t have to bury a daughter. She knows it would kill her father.” The woman hesitated, then quickly added, “And as it stands now, she doesn’t have it in her to fight for her own sake.”

Gladio didn’t know what to say to that. With this new knowledge, knowing that Elle _could_ win if challenged, it made him feel even worse.

“And then, the unexpected happened.” Meena continued. Gladio’s eyebrows raised. What could have happened? Meena smiled as she returned her gaze to the tree line, “She said she only required a roof and hearth. She steeled herself against heartache. But, the more she got to know you, the more she began to feel for you. You not only offered friendship, you offered something more.” She sighed, the stress of constantly protecting finally showing, “She began to worry that she’d interfere with your oath. You are Noctis’ Shield. Nothing can come between you and him.” When he looked at her, she smirked and continued, “She ran it by me, obviously, before she spoke to King Regis. The decision was made. King Regis asked her to keep quiet on it until after the two of you return to Insomnia.”

His heart bottomed out, feeling as if it had dropped out of his ribcage. It made sense now. She ran out to protect him, shield Noct, because she had sworn herself as his Shield. Oh gods….

~~

“So, we’ve got the basics. Just need to go to town and get a few parts, like tire rims, gas tank, and a speedometer.” Prompto chuckled after he spoke. I couldn’t help but laugh with him.

That’s when I noticed the setting sun and cried, “Axel!” I rummaged for my phone, each pocket coming up empty. Where was it?

Prompto, without hesitation, handed me his phone, “Here, use mine. We can look for your phone in the morning.” His smile was reassuring.

“Thanks.” I took the phone and from memory dialed Axel’s number. Prompto gave me space to talk in private, and I nodded a thanks to him before he left. Of all the people I had met since arriving in Insomnia, Prompto had the potential to be the one I was the closest friends with.

_“Hello?”_ Came the questioning voice of my brother.

“Hey, it’s me. Sorry, something came up and I don’t know where my phone went.” I paused, letting Axel place my voice before continuing, “So, about that syntax.”

~~

Gladio, along with Meena, had returned to the camp fire. Ignis was busy cooking but noticed the downtrodden look on the Shield’s face. As he continued to prepare the evening’s meal, he asked, “What’s truly troubling you?”

Noct and Prompto turned their gaze to the man in question, wanting to know the answer. It wasn’t often that Gladio kept things from them, but he was keeping his thoughts concealed since they fought the Iron Giant.

Gladio sighed and said, “It’s not my place to say.” He rubbed his face and added, “Is Elle okay?”

Prompto nodded and motioned over to the bike, “She’s talking to her brother right now. We’ll need to go looking for her phone in the morning. She can’t find it and I think it’s probably shattered on the ground back on the road.”

Gladio nodded, accepting it wasn’t the right time to go talk to her. He also noted that he would be looking for her phone in the morning. The fall she had taken… if Prompto hadn’t been there… “Prompto, thank you.”

“For what?” The blonde asked, a single eyebrow raised in confusion.

Gladio chuckled as he gave his friend a light shove, “Elle could have ended up like the bike today. If you hadn’t been there… just, thanks.” Prompto nodded and settled in to his seat.

“Meena, how far behind does this put us on the schedule?” Ignis asked out of the blue.

The woman in question, sitting next to Luna, stated, “A day or two at the most. Once we get to town and procure the needed items, Elle’s going to be working nonstop. She’ll have the bike running in no time. But we will have to cut some stops short.”

Luna nodded and added, “That will be a disappointment, but she and Gladio can always stop in those places on the way back to Insomnia.”

Meena looked to Gladio, “It would mean a great deal to the smaller towns if she and you visited after the honeymoon.”

“What is the first stop we will make?” Gladio asked.

“Once we cross the border, there is a small town that we will stop in. It’s famous for producing world-class healers. No one knows why, but the people of that town have a natural aptitude for healing arts.” Meena stood and got herself a drink, alone with one for Luna, and continued, “After that there is a temple; we have to visit to make an offering. Once done at the temple, we will head to the next town and stay there for the night.”

“Wait, temple?” Noct asked, his interest piqued.

“Yes, she and Gladio will give offerings to the gods there. Light a couple candles for loved ones. Ending their visit by sitting through the priests’ blessings.” She flicked her finger as if making tic marks on imaginary paper as she stated each chore. She smiled after taking a sip of her drink, “It’s supposedly the temple where King Nivian and Queen Ellora the First went to in order to unbind their life forces.”

That piqued everyone’s interest. The memory of Elle telling the story of the Ice Walk coming to their minds. To know that there was more to the story, that they would be visiting a location of that story, it made the entire trip more intriguing.

~~

_“So, essentially, you can’t deny a challenge because the first king that denied it ended up being attacked with a full-on war by his own brother?”_ Axel nearly yelled in to the phone.

“Yes. King Tivor denied the challenge to his younger brother. When Tivor refused, his brother left, gone for a year. In that time frame, he amassed an army and brought war to his own country.” I waved my hand as I spoke, pacing back and forth. “That’s why I can’t decline. The law states that each and every sibling is permitted to challenge once. The challenge is held; the outcome is final. That way, there won’t be another situation like with King Tivor.” I was feeling the affects of the day. My eyes were getting so heavy. Without thinking it through I sat on the ground, leaning against a large rock.

_“But I don’t get it, why would Tivor decline the challenge?”_ Axel asked me, confused.

A yawn escaped my lips before I said, “Same reason I’m engaged to Gladio. King Tivor didn’t want to kill his brother.”

_“That’s a valid reason.”_ Axel stated. After a long silence he asked, _“So, you said something came up earlier, what happened?”_

Another yawn escaped me, “Oh, just a little issue with the bike, no big deal.”

_“Sure, bike trouble. Well, I can hear you losing the fight against sleep. Love you, Ellie.”_ Axel chided me. _“Is this a good number to reach you at until you find your phone?”_

“Yeah, this is Prompto’s phone, Prompto Argentum. I’ll talk to you later, Axel. Love you.” I said my love and hung up the phone. At least I hoped I did. I didn’t remember anything past saying I loved Axel. Sleep finally claimed me.

~~

“Dinner is ready, would someone go fetch Elle?” Ignis asked as he started to dish out everyone’s portions. Prompto nodded and made to stand, clearly happy to go get her.

“I’ll go, Prompto.” Gladio announced, nearly bouncing to his feet before the blonde could stand. It was time he apologized. It was time he fixed the mess he made. So as his legs took him to the edge of the haven, where the bike pieces were, he left behind smiling faces.

The sun had set, and it was too dark for his liking out by the edge of the haven. When he didn’t see Elle immediately, panic threatened to take over. Deep breaths helped calm him down, forcing the panic to the back of his mind where it belonged. Amber eyes scanned the sight before him: no Elle.

“Elle?” He called softly. She hadn’t left the haven, right? Stirring slightly, he saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair in the wind. As he rounded the corner of a large rock, he was graced with the sight of Elle asleep. Gladio found his breath caught in his throat as he knelt down. She was quickly wrapping him around her finger without even knowing it. He gently scooped her up in his arms. Resting her on his knee for a moment to pocket Prompto’s phone, and then off they went to the tents.

~~

I woke to the feeling of my sleeping bag. It wasn’t soft, per say, but it was more comfortable than the rock I had leaned against. Snuggling in further, I ventured to open my eyes and was met with Gladio’s figure making to leave the tent. Without thinking, my hands leapt out and caught on to his beltloop. When his eyes snapped to the place my fingers were hooked in, I whispered, “Stay for a bit?”

“Sure.” He said after a moment of hesitation. I could see he had been thinking for a while.

As he settled in, sitting next to me, I took hold of his hand as I said, “About earlier today…”

Before I could say anything further, I found my body pulled in to his arms. Gladio’s face was buried in my hair. I could feel his body shake at a memory, the memory of what I had done earlier that day. My own arms snaked around his neck, holding him back, as I whispered, “I need to tell you something.”

His face shook, signaling he didn’t want me to speak. As he clamed himself down he whispered in my hair, “Meena told me you… Elle I can’t let you do it.”

I ran my hands through his hair and hushed him, “Let me say it, Gladio, please.” I waited for him to reply. I would wait for as long as needed. When his muscles relaxed a bit, his shoulders sagged from the tense position they had been in, I continued softly, “You were never supposed to be with someone like me. My title comes with too many demands. Too many for someone that already has so much demanded of him and his time.” I placed a soft kiss to the top of his head, “Just because the helpless Princess needed saving doesn’t mean you have to be broken in two.”

From his place in my hair he retorted, “But this is too much to demand of you. You’re not supposed to be on my side of the fence, Elle.” I placed another kiss to his head. I didn’t know what to say to that. What could I have said to that?

~~


	18. Traveling Days 4-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were making good time. But something on the horizon is about to force their hand.

He held her tight, his face buried in her hair, and said, “You aren’t supposed to be on my side of the fence, Elle.” It was true. She was a princess not a pauper. She was supposed to be protected and loved. Why had she done it? Why had she pledged herself?

They sat in silence, holding each other. There wasn’t anything either knew to say. What could he say other than what he already had? What could she say in retort? He spoke the truth; she was never meant to protect someone like she had vowed to.

“Gladio,” She whispered, after she kissed the top of his head, “I will never come between Noctis and your oath. I pledged myself as Noctis’ Shield only to ensure your oath is not endangered.” She kissed his head again, smoothing out his hair.

From his place in her hair he said, “I don’t want that for you.”

“I know, but that’s the thing about royalty… you never get what you want. You must always sacrifice for duty.” She whispered in to his hair.

He held her tiny frame tighter and nearly spat out, “What duty do you have that requires you to be a Shield?”

She didn’t stiffen at his words, nor the animosity that dripped from them. She just giggled a bit and answered, “My duty as your bride.” She pushed his shoulders back a bit and smiled down at him, “I told you that I refuse to come between you and your oath. Noctis must be the important one here. It makes sense, then, that I vow the same as you.”

“Who else knows?” He asked her.

Her eyes saddened as she replied, “Noctis and King Regis are the only others that know.”

Gladio sighed, “Do me a favor?” He waited for her to nod, signaling she was listening, “Don’t tell anyone. The world doesn’t need to know.” He watched her face. It was a mix of confusion, hurt, and sadness. He pulled her closer, nearly burying his face in her chest, and explained, “Being a Shield puts a target on your back. You’ve got enough of a target, no need to add to it.” Her arms wrapping tighter around him let him know she accepted his request.

~~

“Come on baby. Come on.” I panted. “Come on.” It was well in to the afternoon, nearing evening, and the damn bike was still no closer to running than it had been that morning. Five trips in to town for part after part, tool after tool; I was starting to think there was no hope of reviving my baby.

“Hey, water run.” I heard Noctis say as he replaced my empty water bottle with a cold one. He plopped down next to me as I huffed in frustration on to a nearby rock.

Greedily I gulped some of the cold water. A sigh escaped as I muttered a thank you his way.

He chuckled at me, clearly amused with my not very lady-like behavior, and asked, “So, how’s it coming?”

I kicked a stray bolt and let out a groan, “It’s not.” Another few drinks of water later I added, “She’s put back together, but I can’t get her to run. It’s like she’s got stage-fright.” I laughed when Noctis did. He leaned back on his hands and we just sat in silence for a bit.

“Well, if you need help, let me know. I’ll do what I can.” He nudged our shoulders together before he stood up. I nodded and watched as he began to turn back for the campsite. He paused, though, and smirked at me, “And thanks for yesterday, Shield.”

I nodded, sheepishly, in reply and went back to working on the bike.

~~

From his spot by the makeshift kitchen, Gladio heard the revving of a motorcycle and a victorious scream. The entire group smiled as they looked over to Elle. She had been in a foul mood all day working on the bike. Each passing hour, and each trip with Ignis in to town, made her mood worse. They were all beginning to think, just as she had, that the bike was a true goner.

He watched as she hiked her leg and started testing her work. From his side, Noct and Prompto looked worried and confused. The Shield chuckled and said, “She’s gotta see if everything works right. If it’s right, then we take it in to town to get a few final adjustments you can’t do by hand and then we’re on the road again.”

The two nodded, accepting his answer. Meena smiled and just headed for the tent. She seemed to know something they didn’t. What was she doing?

From the tent she had entered she said, “Start packing. She’s got it fixed.”

No sooner had he and Ignis made to protest, then Elle pulled up on the bike and said with a smile, “She’s fixed! I’m headed to town to get her adjusted.”

~~

After the adjustments were finished at the garage, we set out on the road again. It wasn’t going to be for very long, the sun was almost down. But Meena pointed out we were nearly across the border. So, there we headed, somehow still on schedule, and as the sun set, we made it to the border.

Noctis was on the bike with me, insisting on it. So, when I slowed the bike enough to place my foot down, we saw a sight we hadn’t anticipated: Cor Leonis was at the checkpoint.

He looked at the Regalia, noticing the Prince wasn’t there, and then to the bike. The mask he wore, the stern and always at work mask, cracked for a fraction of a second before it was back in place. The man’s eyes still held the broken resolve, but I wasn’t going to mention it.

“Your highnesses.” He said as he bowed to us. I felt Noctis stiffen just like I did with the display. So Noctis and I shared a mutual distaste for being treated like royalty. We just wanted to be treated like normal people. Cor Leonis stood straight again and continued, “I had a few teams in the area and they found the remains of an Iron Giant. Did it give you any trouble?”

From the now parked Regalia, Gladio stated, “It attacked yesterday. We dealt with it, but it did put us behind schedule by a day.”

Cor shot all of us a worried look before nodding and said, “I take it no one is hurt?”

I shot him a smile and said, “We’re all fine.”

He seemed relieved at my words. I noticed his shoulders seemed less stiff after that. He nodded and motioned for us to continue, “Please, don’t let me keep you any longer. You’ve got a schedule to keep. Just, take care that neither of you get hurt on that motorcycle, Princess.”

I gave him a nod and answered, “Not a chance. I just got this baby back up and running. She’s going nice and slow the rest of the trip!” I cracked the throttle and Noctis and I sped off through the checkpoint and passed the border in to my country.

From behind us I heard Cor muttered, “Back up and running?”

Noctis spoke in to the speaker in his helmet, “We are both going to get an earful when we get back.”

“Worth it!” I answered him as we sped off down the road. It felt good to be in familiar territory once again. We were finally in _my_ home.

~~

The first stop they had to make, the tiny village of healers, was their destination for the night. The village’s council greeted them, ushering them to the building that would house them for the night. The show they made of welcoming their Crown Princess was heart-warming. Even though Gladio could sense she was uncomfortable with the show, she took it in stride.

The children of the village hung off her as she greeted each and every villager. They remembered her, clearly. How often had she been to the village? As he watched her, more and more questions popped in his mind. There was still so much about the woman he didn’t know.

“Princess!” The children all screamed in delight as she bent to hug each and every one of them. Her laughter filled the air and was the most beautiful symphony the Shield had ever heard.

When she stood again, she addressed the leader of the village and said, “Sir, allow me to introduce my fiancé, Gladiolus Amicitia.” She gestured flowingly to him. He stepped to her side, standing tall and held his hand out to the man.

After a firm handshake between the two, the leader spoke, “It is an honor to meet you, sir. Please, allow us to feed all of you. You’ve had a long journey so far, I am sure.” They were treated to some of the nicest food they had ever had, along with a spiced wine that warmed them from the chill of the day.

~~

“Princess Ellie!” Screamed the children as I packed my bike for the day’s trip. I wanted to pack so that after a few stops at the infirmary and the school we could all head out and make up for the lost time.

Meena giggled as the children hung off me and then her when there wasn’t enough of me to go around for all of them. The village was so out of the way, so far on the outskirts of Niffleheim’s kingdom, that the children didn’t know any better when addressing royalty. Luna rounded the corner and was soon attacked by the children as well. The three of us just giggled along as we played with them. It made the small walk to the infirmary enjoyable.

“So, what are we doing at the infirmary?” Luna asked.

Meena answered as she scooped up a child in her arm, “We’re going to attend to the wounded and ill. Observe the usage of certain herbs and new antidotes that have been formulated. After that we wash and change, then off to the school to visit the older children.”

I smiled as I swung some kids as they clung to my arms, “That’s right. There are some people still recovering from the attack on Insomnia a year ago. They’ve made immense progress since being brought here to heal.”

Luna nodded, curious as to the healing practices we would observe. She was the Oracle after all.

~~

“Sir Amicitia, if you please, I am here to escort you to the infirmary. Princess Ellora is there attending the ill.” A priest stated as he bowed to the men in the room. It felt odd, to know that he was being addressed as a higher station than he was.

Ignis raised a brow and ventured, “Infirmary? Am I to assume we will observe the famous healing practices of this village?”

The young priest, no older than fifteen surely, stood and smiled, “Yes Sir Scientia. The Princess will be studying, practicing as well. All of you are welcome to observe.”

The foursome stood and, after smoothing their clothing out a bit, they followed the young priest. The walk was short and soon they could hear the laughter of the village children. From the midst of the laughter they could hear Elle talking. She was hushing the children before entering the infirmary.

They entered not long after she had, and the sight was sobering. Within the infirmary were dozens of people with the tale-tell signs of battle scars. Broken limbs, blinded eyes, and the scent of blood wafted in the air. It brought memories to the men that they would have preferred to have left forgotten.

Elle, with her hair pulled back and sleeves rolled up, was working alongside Luna. They both attended the ill and injured. Meena kept busy by rushing between the two women, giving them new bandages, ringing out the rags they used to cool the patients off, and offer any other assistance she could. It was clinical, and it was beautiful. The way Elle focused, her hands never faltering in their work, she was a vision.

They spent two hours in the infirmary. The priests showing Elle the healing techniques they utilized and helped her learn the basics. It was impressive, but more so it was mesmerizing. She learned quickly. She had a natural aptitude for magic, something that most of those in Insomnia had lost knowledge of. It was a dying art and it was a true honor to see so many practicing it in one place.

~~

The infirmary and school visits came and went, it felt a lot like the outings that he had accompanied Noct on a few years back. One thing was different, though. Elle was sociable and at home in the spotlight. She was a true Princess with no qualms with the demands of her position. She was a natural.

The group took up seats in the Regalia in the early afternoon. Gladio, taking his usual seat in the back, watched as Elle and Ignis chatted about the route to take for their next destination. He had watched Noctis and Prompto form a friendship with her.

“I see, so the road isn’t well maintained the closer to the temple we get.” Ignis stated as he pinched his nose beneath his glasses.

“Yeah, it’s to ensure that those that visit _must_ make the pilgrimage on foot.” Elle stated as she leaned against the quarter panel of the Regalia.

 Ignis took a seat in the driver’s seat and said, “How close can we get before it becomes necessary to park?”

Elle leaned her head back, soaking up the rays from the sun, and said, “About three miles. It’s mostly uphill, though.” She pushed herself off the car and stretched before grabbing her helmet, “We can make camp at the base of the mountain. That way only Gladio and I need to go up it. It’s a pretty rough trek, and there’s no need to make all of you hike it too.”

From the Regalia, Prompto asked, “So, we’re just supposed to wait for the happy couple to see the cool temple on their own?”

Elle giggled and said, “If you want to come, you can. My point is that the only ones out of this group that have to go is Gladio and myself.” She gave a smile to the Shield and said, “The priests there want to give us their blessing and we are to help with some rituals.”

Ignis nodded and said, “Best we be on our way then.”

Elle smiled and nodded, “Sounds like a plan, Specs.” If Gladio hadn’t known better, he would have said that Iggy blushed at the familiar nick-name. She winked at him and pulled her helmet on. As she flipped the small switch that lowered sunglasses that were built in the helmet, she hiked her leg over her bike.

~~

The mountain was imposing, to say the least. It was larger than any he had seen before. If they were to make it up to the temple, the journey would no doubt involve freeclimbing. Something he wasn’t keen on Noct partaking in. The terrain was already turning to ice and the horizon held an impending snow.

They drove, the passengers talking idly as they made way for the mountain. Gladio found himself being unable to take his eyes from Elle ahead of them. How she handled the village, and then watching her in the infirmary; he was at a loss for reasons he was lucky enough to be paired with her.

“I’m excited to see this temple.” Prompto stated. Gladio tuned his ears to the conversation that was happening between everyone in the car.

Noctis nodded and smiled, holding Luna’s hand, “Yeah, it’ll be interesting to see a place so intertwined with the life-force bonding from Elle’s story.”

Ignis nodded and added, “I’m intrigued, to say the least.”

Luna smiled at GLadio and asked, “Do you know what the rituals will be that you and Elle are helping with?”

Gladio shrugged and answered her honestly, “I know we’re lighting candles for lost loved ones and that the ritual we’re helping with has a lot to do with the wedding, but I don’t know anything else about it.”

Luna nodded and added, “I’m sure it’s for a prosperous marriage.”

Over the comm system they heard Elle’s voice say, _“Coming up on the turn now. After that it’ll be about a half mile to base-camp.”_

Ignis answered happily, “Very well. We’ll stop there to make camp and determine when to set out for the temple.”

~~

They were in the country now. Even with the freak encounter with that monster they were making good time. A sigh escaped the dark painted lips of the young woman as she reclined in her chair. The maid had stoked the fire and brought a hot waterbottle to warm her feet. It was cold already in the capital. No doubt it was reaching the boarder. If not yet, then in the next couple of days.

“Not long now.” She muttered to herself as she sipped her tea. If the information she had been given was correct, the temple was their next stop. While the stop would only bolster the people’s good opinion of their Princess, however it was for her groom. The people were leery of Insomnians, and to know that one was marrying the Crown Princess… They would need the temple visit to go well in order to soften the people’s opinion of the groom.

She pulled her phone out and took a look at the picture Melron had sent her weeks ago. She had looked at it countless times. If she were to be honest, she found the man exceedingly attractive. It was just one more thing that had gone well for the perfect little Princess.

A tapping at her door announced a messenger. The man entered and bowed, “My Lady, they have arrived at the base-camp of the mountain.” He stood straight and with a wicked smile added, “And there is a storm on the horizon. They will either have to make the climb tonight or skip the temple all-together.”

She waved her hand to dismiss the messenger. When she was left alone again, she smiled to herself, “Good.”

~~

No sooner had we parked at base-camp than Meena tapped my shoulder and pointed in the direction of the Capital. Sure enough, a winter storm was blowing our way.

“Time to climb gents and ladies!” I announced and started to strip my riding gear so I could freely climb.

I heard some groans but what I was worried for was how well we would all manage the trek up the mountain. If my memory served me well enough, there was a stretch of the journey that would be straight free climbing.

Gladio came up to me and smiled reassuringly, “Up for a bit of mountain climbing?”

My smile was one filled with nervousness as I replied, “Always.” The memory of being caught with him flashing across my vision. I blinked it away, but I could feel the blush nonetheless. As he left to gather Noct and Prompto I just slapped a hand on my face.

Meena nudged my shoulder and teased, “Smooth.”

~~


	19. Traveling: Day Six - Fixing a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has had a problem for a while. Turns out, he had the fix all along.

“Smooth,” Meena said to me as she nudged my shoulder.

"Not helping.” I muttered back as I set my helmet down on the handlebar. We needed to get going if we would make it to the temple before the storm found us. We would have two hours max before the storm began dumping snow on us. It would make for a difficult ride to the capitol after the storm passed.

It was going to be a difficult trek to the top.

~~

We had made it, finally. The trek took far longer than we had thought it would. The very last stretch was difficult due to our party having to scale a near 200-meter cliff in order to gain access to the temple. By the time Gladio scaled the cliffside with Luna holding on to him for dear life the storm was nearly on us.

The priests were waiting for us, smiling in relief when they saw us in one piece. They ushered us inside and sat us by the hearth in the middle of the temple to warm us up.

“Princess Ellora, it is an honor for you to visit our temple. You as well, Sir Amicitia. We are eternally grateful the royal couple are visiting!” Said the high priest. He smiled genuinely at us and offered Gladio a cup of hot tea. With a wink he added, “I put a little something special in it. Don’t tell the others.” Gladio took a sip and smirked in reply. I sniffed the aroma and stifled a giggle; the high priest had spiked the tea with a shot of whiskey.

Another priest announced his presence by saying, “Princess Ellora, the rituals shall take place tomorrow. For tonight, you and your friends should relax and thaw out.” In came a young boy, clearly a trainee for the priesthood. He held a pillow with a handkerchief atop it, hiding something. The priest spoke as the boy held the pillow to me and Gladio, “We will not be able to attend the wedding, therefore wish to give you two our present now.”

Gladio urged me to reveal the present, so I grasped the fabric in my hand and pulled it away. What was revealed was a beautiful necklace made of the most vibrant sapphire I had ever seen. A single teardrop stone was the centerpiece with smaller round sapphires along the string of the necklace. Silver clasps were adorned with filigree as well. It was gorgeous. But how was this a gift for the two of us?

The young boy smiled and said, “The teardrop sapphire was formed the instant that our country’s first monarchs bound their lives together. When the trickster god made the deal with our first Queen, this sapphire was forged.”

Gladio and I were speechless. I had no idea that a sapphire was forged from the bonding. It was beautiful, the way a master jeweler had set the stone into a necklace. It was gorgeous. The high priest spoke next, breaking me from my examination of the necklace, “We had one stone added, however, for the two of you. If you look at the clasp, you will find a single tiger’s eye stone has been added.” Sure enough, a small teardrop tiger’s eye stone was dangling from the clasp.

~~

The night passed slowly. The howl of the winter storm kept most of them up. Not Elle, though. She seemed oblivious to the storm that raged outside. Gladio just sat himself at the hearth in the heart of the temple, allowing himself to be lost in the flames.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Came the soft voice of Elle. The Shield jolted at the sudden presence he hadn’t notice before. When had she materialized next to him? Her hair was a bit of a mess, it reminded him of how she looked after he took her the first time; hair a mess, skin flushed, and a beautiful blush spread across her face.

“Couldn’t sleep, the storm’s too loud.” He answered, trying to free his mind of the memory of Elle writhing in ecstasy beneath him.

She was wrapped in a shawl as she sat down next to him, “I grew up with them, so I guess I forget how loud they can be.”

She nestled in to his side, and with an ease as if they had been together for years, he draped an arm over her shoulders, “Well, it’s not so bad, now that you’re here to keep me company.”

Her body was covered by the shawl and a sheer nightgown. The priests insisted on drying everyone’s clothes, so they had provided clothes for them to sleep in for the night. He had a simple pair of linen pants, whereas she has quite a sheer white nightgown. He noted that she was cold, seeing as her nipples were hard and showing through the gown.

The sight of her, how she leaned in to him, he felt the heat from her body and decided he would be bold. He tilted her head up to his and placed a heated kiss to her lips. Her body flushed against his, her hands tracing up and tangling in his hair. He moved his hands to pull her atop his lap, but she pulled away, eyes filled with something… a memory?

“I-I… I can’t do this right now.” She then stood instantly and rushed away.

“Elle?!” He called after her, but to no avail. What happened? Why did she run? They had slept together numerous times, so it wasn’t that… was it? The memory of the ashamed look that distorted her face that day flashed across his vision. Was she still ashamed? Was she ashamed of him?

The Shield leaned back in his seat and covered his face with his hands in frustration.

~~

The candle lighting ceremony was somber, but over quickly. They lit candles for the fallen men and women of both their countries, the monarchs of their countries that had given their lives to ensure the continuation of said countries, and they lit candles for their own lost loved ones.

Immediately after that they had entered a smaller room in the temple with a pool of water surrounded by candles and lanterns. In the water there were hundreds of white rose petals. The priests lined up along one end of the room, standing next to the pool, and the high priest then instructed, “Princess Ellora, if you would do the honors.” He motioned to the pool.

Elle nodded and removed her shoes, nudging Gladio to do the same, and with a single toe she touched the water. Instantly the pool froze solid. Gladio raised an eyebrow, his intrigue sufficiently peaked. Before the priests spoke again, Elle hurriedly whispered, “When it comes time for you to speak, end your part with ‘I, with all that I am, will be your shelter’.”

“Now, Princess Ellora and Sir Amicitia will partake in the plunging ritual.” The high priest started. Gladio wasn’t listening that closely. He was too preoccupied with the fact they had called the ritual a plunging ritual. But Elle had frozen the water. The priest continued, “By the ice that claims this land, by the forces that melt it to life giving water, and by the winds that accost the land take the plunge and profess your loyalty to the protection of one another, come what may.” Gladio had no idea what the man’s words were supposed to mean.

Elle took hold of his hand and walked them to the middle of the frozen pool. Though he should have felt pain with stepping barefoot on ice, it felt the same as the stone he had been standing on previously. That’s when he saw it, her eyes were glowing. She was keeping him warm.

They faced one another as the priest asked for their pledge. Elle smiled, gave his hands a tight squeeze and recited, “By the ice that claims this land, I will protect you. By the forces that melt it to life giving water, I will protect you. By the wind that accosts the land, I will protect you. I, with everything that I am, will protect you.” Elle’s eyes never left his, and there was a pride in her gaze that helped him be bold in this ritual.

He was acutely aware of the priests that were opening the windows, allowing the snow storm winds in. He didn’t feel it though, thanks to Elle. So, he recited the chant as well, “By the ice that claims this land, I will protect you. By the forces that melt it to life giving water, I will protect you. By the wind that accosts this land, I will protect you. I, with everything that I am, will be your shelter.”

“And now, solidify your oaths by plunging in to the ancient waters of Niffleheim.” The high priest announced. And on que, Elle melted the ice and the two of them plunged deep in the pool in each other’s arms.

As he surfaced again, he noted the way that Elle’s clothes clung to her body. It was quite the sight. They swam to the steps to exit the pool. The priests offered them towels and as the high priest blessed them with kind words, they were left to ‘reflect on their oath to one another in private’.

She was drying her hair, standing a little way away from him. He took a step towards her and asked, “Elle, why did you have me pledge to be your shelter?”

She smiled softly at him and said, “You are already sworn as Shield to someone else. I am Noct’s Shield when the occasion calls for it, to better help you. But you live as his Shield. You can’t swear protection to me when you have Noct. You can, however, offer shelter. You have been my shelter from the moment this all started.”

Her words struck him. She was so willing to sacrifice for everyone else. It made him want to give back to her somehow. He leaned in and placed a kiss to her temple. He felt her shoulders stiffen. A sigh escaped him, and he spoke softly to her, “You told me when we left Insomnia that you were working through something. Whatever it is, I will be here when you are ready.” He kissed her temple one more time before adding, “I just wish you wouldn’t shrink from my touch like you do.”

“Gladio….” She whispered back.

He stopped her, “You don’t owe me an explanation. I meant my promise; I’m your shelter. Just know I’m waiting for you. Try to work through whatever it is quickly.” He inhaled slowly and locked his gaze with hers, “I miss you, Elle.” Then, he left for the room he was sharing with the rest of the guys.

~~

The storm was showing signs of letting up, but it would take hours. They weren’t far from the first major town they were supposed to visit. They would make the drive to the town once the eye of the storm was centered above them. They would have to scale down the mountain in record time, though.

Gladio was lying on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm, while Ignis looked over the map. Prompto and Noct were playing their game. It was fairly normal, even though all he wanted was for Elle to want him again. Why was she so ashamed of him?

A knock to their door sounded and in came Meena. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and she wore a flowing dress. It was possibly the most relaxed they had ever seen her. And, the bruise from where Melron had struck her was finally gone. She bowed to Noctis and then addressed Gladio, “If I may, would you walk with me?”

Gladio had come to know that this meant she wanted to speak privately. He heaved a sigh as he stood up, “Gladly.” He offered her his arm as the two headed for the corridors of the temple. They would ‘walk’ around the main room of the temple, considering the storm was still raging outside.

“So, what’s on your mind?” He asked her as they completed their first lap around the main room.

She rested her hands on his arm and said, “We need to talk about her. She has a problem that you can help fix.”

“If you’re referring to the issue she’s working through, I don’t think I can fix it. I think I’m the one that caused it.” He admitted sadly.

Meena let out a chuckle that shocked him. She nudged his arm with his shoulder and said, “Melron caused the problem, not you.” She paused their walk to look at him. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, “You thought she was ashamed of you?” When he nodded sheepishly, she slapped his arm, “You’re an idiot!”

“Hey!” He retorted with at the slap.

She placed her hands on her hips and heaved a sigh, “Her problem is that when she thinks of you, she sees Melron barging in the room. She sees the look in his eyes. You can fix that.” When he didn’t answer her, too stunned by her words to reply, she impatiently said, “Gladio, she’s in the inner temple. Go to her and fuck her brains out.”

He blinked at the regal lady-in-waiting, utterly shocked. She just smirked and said, “Now, Gladio.” She then turned and headed off to the other side of the temple.

~~

Why couldn’t I separate the two? Why couldn’t I get Melron’s face from my mind? So what if he liked what he saw? It’s not like Gladio and I were unattractive; quite the opposite in fact. It’s natural to find it arousing to see such a taboo sight… right? So why couldn’t I just forget his face?

Too many questions ran through my mind as I paced in the inner temple. Every fiber of my being wanted him. But each time I thought on it _his_ face would flash across my vision! Gods damnit all!

Suddenly, I heard footsteps quickly stomping towards the inner temple. I knew those stomps. Gladio was coming! There was no other way out, there was just the single entrance! I smoothed my clothes out, a green skirt and black blouse, and stood ready for him. He seemed to be on a mission, by the sounds of his footsteps.

He came in the room and the fire in his eyes set my core alight. His amber eyes were wild looking, filled with desire, and once they set on me he smiled seductively. He turned to a priest and motioned for him to leave. The priest that had been tending a shrine smiled and left the room, closing the curtain to the inner temple. I heard faint instructions that no one was to enter until the Princess and her fiancé exit the inner temple.

With raised eyebrows, I waited for Gladio to explain himself. I felt the urge to curl in on myself, needing to hide from the memory of Melron.

“Elle,” Gladio started as he closed the gap between us in two steps. His hands took hold of my torso and pulled me flush against him, “I know why you’ve been shrinking from my touch.” He placed a soft kiss to my temple, “I know what you are fighting with.” He kissed me again, this time on the bend of my jaw beneath my ear. His hands trailed up and down my sides, teasing with the lightest of touches, “Had you come to me earlier, I could have remedied your problem by now.”

My body was hoisted in the air in a matter of seconds. Instinctively I wrapped my arms and legs around his body. The memory that was haunting me flashed again and I instantly wanted down, “Gladio, we… we can’t do this here.”

He set me down on the shrine directly in front of the window overlooking the valley. His hands kept me from moving away from him, his hips grinding against me, and he continued his seductive speech, “Tell me, Elle, when you think of me you remember the look on Melron’s face, right?”

I nodded in reply to him.

He smirked, his eyes seemingly glowing a bright amber, “Sweet Elle,” His fingers moved to my blouse and slowly began pulling it over my head, “Allow me to give you something else to think of when you think of us. I want you to think of us, of me, and be aroused.” The shirt fell to the floor and his lips began peppering kisses on the newly exposed skin.

“Gl-Gladio, this is a temple. We can’t do this here.” I tried to stop him, did I? Was I really trying to get him to stop? No, I was saying one thing, but my heart and soul wanted another.

One of his hands made their way under my skirt and up my thigh, “Elle, we can and we will. You keep seeing the lustful look Melron had when he barged in on us. I’m going to fuck that memory out of your mind.” His fingers found their target, the small bundle of nerves hidden beneath my skirt. I could feel his fingers slip under the final fabric barrier. My head fell back at the wave of pleasure he sent up my spine.

He took the opportunity to unclasp my bra and send it flying across the temple. The cool air coming from the slightly cracked window cause my nipples to harden even more than the arousal had. I could hear Gladio hum in appreciation before his mouth claimed one, sucking and licking. A moan escaped my lips as I started to grind my hips in to his touch further. I needed him.

He released my breast and whispered in to my skin, “So eager.” Then, wetting his finger on my arousal, he plunged his finger inside me. He peppered my skin again and whispered more, “Don’t be quiet, Elle. I want to hear you. I want to hear what I do to you.”

I did as commanded. Instead of biting my lip to keep quiet I let out every moan and scream that he caused. When he added another finger, and another, I moaned in pleasure. It wasn’t long before he had me splayed out on my back atop the alter, his body hovering above me. His eyes, still filled with lust and desire, locked on mine as he held my waist, “Are you ready for me, Elle?”

I nodded, unable to speak. He locked our lips as he thrust inside me. It was a sensation I had sorely missed. Once he began to thrust in and out, my arms wound around him. My hands threaded in his hair as his hands held my torso.

Everything in me told me this was sacrilegious. Everything in me told me we were wrong for this. But by the gods, this was exactly what we both needed. I could feel his member pulse inside me as my walls clenched around him. His face was buried in my neck as my hands kept a firm hold of his hair, “Gods, harder Gladio, harder!”

I could feel his lips curl in a smirk. He licked the crook of my neck before nipping at the skin and said, “Anything for you, my Princess.” He quickened his pace, adding a deepness to his thrusts that hit just the right spot. I moaned louder and louder, enjoying the ecstasy he was bringing my body to. He nipped at the skin on my shoulder as he said, “Look at you, such a tempting offering to the gods.” His hand grasped my breast, cupping it so he could kiss and lick at it with ease. He was going to send me over the edge in no time at this rate. At this rate, he was going to break me.

“Gladio…” I moaned out, feeling the coils wind up uncomfortably tight. He was purposefully slowing his pace now, “Don’t stop!”

He kissed his way up to my lips, locking them with his before he picked me up in his arms. I felt my back press against the wall as he smiled in to my skin, “Tell me, Elle, what do you want?”

“I want to climax, Gladio.” I said, frustrated at the loss of the building climax.

He chuckled and whispered in my ear, “Ask me nicely, and I might just help you with that.”

Something about the demanding tone he took with me and the way he spoke sent me into a heated, lustful state. I gripped his hair in my hand and pulled his head back slightly, “Gladiolus Amicitia, I want you to fuck me so hard I writhe at your thrust. I want you to thrust in me so quickly that I have no time to ride out my orgasm before you force a new one from my body.”

His eyes were alight anew at my words. He smirked at me and said, “As my Princess wishes.”

~~


	20. Public Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was pivotal to the peace they were both sacrificing for that the people of Niffleheim accept him. It was pivotal that the crowd love him. And thanks to three over-excited royal children, the crowd did just that.

_We fell to the ground, nearing the pool of the inner temple; a tangled mess of arms and legs. Panting, with a content smile on my face, I managed to say, “What got in to you?”_

_A large hand took a gentle hold on me, “Meena may have told me why you’ve been distant lately.” I felt him move my body closer to his. My tiny form dwarfed by his mountainous body. I smiled, tracing some of the feathers in his tattoo with my fingertip._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I kept freezing every time I tried.” I admitted. Some princess I was, couldn’t even talk about something that worried me to my own fiancé._

_A low rumble sounded as he chuckled, his arms encircling me, “I hope I’ve fixed your problem.”_

_Nestling further in to him, I smiled as we enjoyed each other’s company. It was nice to be alone, happily, for the first time since starting our journey. It was nice. I could hear his heartbeat, beating fast as a result of our activity. It was comforting to hear, knowing that this was my future; listening to his heartbeat for the rest of our lives. It made me happy, knowing that soon I wouldn’t be Crown Princess. I would soon be an Amicitia. I would soon be free._

_A rustling of feet and fabric sounded and Gladio used his body to shield me from the newcomer. It was a young priest, smiling at the ground with robes folded in his arms. He sat them on the table immediately inside the small temple and then bowed to us._

_“Princess Ellora, Sir Amicitia, please take your time. I was instructed to bring you robes and offer anything you may need.” He turned from us but stayed, awaiting any orders we may have for him._

_Gladio and I blinked at each other and then I smirked, “Yes, could you draw us a bath?”_

_Gladio raised a scared-eyebrow at me, slightly confused, but went along with it as the priest said, “Of course, I’ll draw a bath right away. When you are ready, it will be in the northern room.” The priest then left us be, leaving me to explain to Gladio._

_“In the northern room is a star observatory. Some centuries ago, one of the Kings past had a pool put in so his Queen could see the stars reflect in the water. She had poor eyesight in old age and missed star-gazing. The reflection was close enough to her sight that she could see them again. The pool is typically empty, not many monarchs make it this way anymore. But I figured it would be nice for us to use to clean up a bit.” I leaned in and kissed his nose as I stood up._

_~~_

It was time to continue their journey. With the storm having passed they were ready for the trek down the mountain. Standing at the entrance to the temple, the high priest smiled warmly at them, specifically at Elle wearing the necklace that had been given her, and said, “It has been an honor having you all as guests. Please, take these cloaks as a token of our thanks and affection.”

The individual cloaks were highly personalized. Each was embroidered with a sigil for each of them. The one handed to the Shield had an intricate eagle embroidered on it, much like the one that adorned his skin. The embroidery on the cloak given to Ignis held a skull much like his necklace. The one given to Noctis was his family’s sigil. Luna was given a cloak with a sybil bloom. Meena’s was gorgeous and surprising as it was embroidered with a wolf.

“Guys, look!” Prompto proclaimed when he saw the sigil on his. Embroidered in bright golden colored thread was a chocobo.

Elle smiled, her tiny frame bouncing up to the blonde bundle of laughs and said, “It looks amazing! Put it on!” She helped him put it on, clasping it in place for him, and then watched as Prompto spun in a circle.

A low chuckle sounded from Gladio as he said, “They sure know you.”

As they all put their cloaks in place, the high priest held a cloak out for Elle. Said cloak was embroidered with a beautiful, intricate snowflake. The look in her violet eyes was sad for a split second before she smiled at the priest and took the cloak. It was confusing, why would a snowflake cause her to be sad? What did it mean?

Ignis leaned in and whispered to him, “That specific snowflake is the sigil of her mother’s house. Her mother passed not long after the attack on the Citadel.”

In the time he had known her, she had not once mentioned her mother’s passing. How much of the woman he was about to wed did he not know? How much did he have left to learn? How much of him was she blind to? Though he was happy with the match, they truly didn’t know each other.

~~

She sat in her room; fire stoked to keep the room warm. She had chosen at a young age to move herself from her chambers from the one shared with her twin in their infancy to chambers in the Northern wing of the castle. It was high in the tower there at the end of the Northern wing; as such, a fire was nearly always stoked. With the cold of the land and the lack of insulation in the palace, she sat in her warm crimson colored dress, deep brown shawl, and a small earthen colored blanket upon her lap. She was warm. Yet, content she was not.

Reports of her sister’s successful visit to the sacred temple had reached her the night Ellora and company had arrived. It immediately set her in a foul mood, and it wasn’t likely to lift for quite a while. In the small village, and now the temple, everyone that met Ellora and her fiancé immediately fell in love. Slowly, everyone was beginning to love their Princess and impending new Prince.

As she sat brooding, wrapped in her warm layers, her eyes glowed a deep red; causing the flames to burn hotter, turning a searing blue, “Soon.”

~~

When we arrived where we had left our vehicles, we were met with a sad sight. My bike was completely frozen over. Sure, I had been a bit silly by insisting on riding it home. Yet, had we managed to stick to schedule, we would have been ahead of the storm the entire way.

“Looks like we’re squeezing in the Regalia.” Came Noct’s voice. He seemed amused, and slung an arm around Luna as they walked to the vehicle in question. A giggle from Luna was heard as we knew that she would be sitting on his lap for the next stretch of our journey.

“Who else is doubling up? We still don’t have enough seats to go around.” I asked as I set my bag in the trunk with the rest of our group’s luggage. A stiff wind whooshed around me and then I found myself in the arms of my fiancé, my safety, my Gladio. His amber eyes shined in to my violet ones as he walked us to the Regalia. I giggled and accepted the decision. Sitting on Gladio wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

As we all settled in, and I waved my baby goodbye, Ignis announced for us all, “Next stop, the Capital.”

~~

There was a grand gathering of people at the steps of the castle where he would be presented to the public as their Princess’ fiancé. There, within the Regalia with the top up, they were afforded some privacy. The Shield took account of how exposed Noct would be, instantly regretting the sitting arrangement.

Ignis and Prompto seemed on the same page. Ignis stated matter-of-factly, “We have Noct and Lunafreya. Focus on being by Elle’s side.” Gladio made to protest, but Ignis continued, “This arrival is paramount to the people of Niffleheim accepting you. Exit before Elle, then help her from the car, offer your arm to her, and walk to the front of the castle.”

The tactician spoke the truth. It was important that the people that were once their enemy accept him. It was paramount to the treaty and the peace he and Elle were willing to sacrifice for. He helped Elle situation in a cramped position with Meena in the middle of the seat as he moved to open the door. A final look to Noct, ensuring the Prince was ready, and then he made to reveal himself to the masses.

~~

He helped me from the Regalia, we faced the crowd, smiled and waved. He was used to the dog and pony show considering he had watched Noct do it at least a hundred times. The shouts that were for him, however, were new. I could feel the unease he felt at so many people knowing his name. He linked our arms and, as per tradition states, we headed up the steps and towards the royal family.

That was where the tradition ended. Out came Riven, Emory, and Juniper rushing up to us with arms outstretched. Gladio and I dropped our linked arms to catch the children that jumped from the steps to fling themselves at our bodies. I caught Riven while Gladio cause Emory and Juniper. Riven, with the momentum he built up, too the two of us to the ground. Or would have. Somehow, Gladio kept hold of my sisters and still managed to support my body so Riven and I didn’t fall down the steps.

A hush came across the crowd for a moment before cheers sounded again. I could see my father shaking his head in amusement. Axel was awe-struck in shock at our siblings’ behavior. And then there was Thana. She stood in a gorgeous blood red dress that accented her tanned skin well. Her hair was in a braid and she wore a silver circlet with onyx adorning it. She was beautiful and haunting. I wished, in that instant, that she was happy to see me… like she used to be as a kid.

“Ellie, you’re home!” Riven yelled out as I set him down. The young man pulled my attention away from our sister, bringing me to his world of excitement. Emory and Juniper giggled as Gladio swung them before setting them safely on the ground.

“I am. Now, let’s go up and stand with Daddy, yeah?” I redirected his excitement. He nodded proudly and offered me his hand. I couldn’t help but smile, there was my little brother offering to escort me up the steps. Who was I to refuse?

“Princess Emory, Princess Juniper, would you do me the honor?” Gladio asked my sisters, offering his hand to both of them. They smiled widely as they stretched their arms out to take hold of his hand. To the masses we looked like one big, happy family. And from a political point of view, it couldn’t have gone better. Atop the steps were my father and siblings, Noct’s father and royal entourage, Gladio’s family, a few select nobles from both countries, and of course, Melron. They were all witness to the crowd’s adoring cheers, meaning no one in their right mind would object to the match now. Not now that the people of Niffleheim witnessed how much their beloved Prince and Princesses adored Gladiolus Amicitia.

As we joined our loved ones, and enemies, at the top of the steps, my father smiled at me, then Gladio, “Welcome to the family, son.” As the two shook hands and I hugged my father, I could see Thana fuming with rage.

~~


	21. Late Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between a late night visit and vicious gossip, the Royal Shield was beginning to understand how one person can possess so much bitterness.

He had been taken to his chambers while staying in the Capital of Niffleheim. It was too much for him, to be honest. It was even larger than Noct’s room at the Citadel. The room was in the shape of a keyhole with the bed up on what looked like a stage at the east end of the room with a backdrop of massive ceiling-to-floor windows. The main area of the room boasted a massive fireplace and there was a potbelly stove near his bed to help keep him warm in the night.

His things had already been set out for him, and what needed washing had been confiscated by one of the oldest maids he had ever seen in his life. She had resembled a loving grandmother and strict teacher all in one. She insisted on washing his clothing personally, rather than let just any maid deal with the future prince’s clothes. Her comment made him uncomfortable. Why was he being treated as a prince? Elle would forfeit her title one year after their wedding. Sure, he would temporarily be a prince, but he was first and foremost Noct’s Shield. Nothing else mattered.

A knock sounded on his door, pulling him from his introspective reverie. He stood and called out, “Enter.” He remembered that from the old maid. She had stressed that the fiancé of the Crown Princess should never open his own door. Royalty had servants for that. The servant posted at his door would open the door for any visitors. He hoped it hadn’t been a joke.

The door opened and there before him, in a surprising turn of events, was his soon to be sister-in-law. Her hair was now free from the braid of earlier, her circlet abandoned, and her dress extravagant red dress switched for a simple brown one. She stepped elegantly in the room as the servant announced her, “Princess Thana.”

She waited for the two of them to be left alone and then she dipped her head and curtsied low to him, “Sir Amicitia, I hope I am not intruding.” She stood and her eyes looked at his in a gaze that dared him to break first, and said, “I was hoping to spend some time with you. Everything happened so fast today that I never got the chance to talk to you.”

He nodded his own head, never breaking their gaze, and motioned to the chairs by the fire, “Please, sit down. I would like to get to know you too.” As she sat herself down, so did he, and then he added, “I didn’t think you’d grace me with such a private audience.”

She laughed curtly and said as she looked in the fire, breaking their gaze first, “To be honest, I thought you would have turned me away.” Her hair fell down, hiding her features for a moment before he tucked the strands behind her ear. She was beautifully tan, deeper than his own skin tone. It was odd for a Niff to be so tanned. She was a rare breed for her country, that was for sure.

“Why would I turn you away?” Gladio asked, now intrigued at whatever game she was starting to play. She had been cold and distant at best to him all day. He had seen the anger hidden behind her eyes after he and Elle brought her younger siblings back up the steps. The masses had accepted him and Elle, they cheered for them, clearly solidifying their part of the peace treaty. It had enraged Thana.

“Come now,” she said suddenly, “you aren’t stupid; and the part of the fool does not become you.” Her eyes, though they should have resembled their typical brown hue, were beginning to glow a fire-y red, “We both know why you are engaged to my sister. I realized today, however, that the people love her in a way they will never love me. They love Axel in the same way they love her,” she glanced back to the fire, “and now you.”

Gladio didn’t respond. He just watched her. As her eyes glowed brighter, the fire grew warmer. She closed her eyes and took a few slow breaths before the fire returned to normal. Her eyes were once again a brown so deep any man could get lost in them. He waited, however. He knew something was coming.

Thana let out a giggle that shocked him. The smile that graced her features was truly genuine. When she calmed down, she added, “She has always gotten lucky. Born first, pale, petite, and perfect. To lock it all in, she got the hair and eyes so prominent in our family. I was cold to you today because you signify yet another thing in her life she gets because of luck.”

Gladio sat straighter. What did she mean?

“Look at you, just think about it. She’s the perfect princess, right out of some fairytale. She’s engaged to a man that is everything the fairytales tell little girls to look for. She has been the royal favorite from her birth.” Thana seemed deeply saddened. Her gaze fell to her lap as she began to wring her hands, “It isn’t easy being a Princess. Yet it is painful to be the second Princess; forever in the favorite’s shadow.”

A mix of conflicting feelings swirled in him. He was leery of the woman before him. He didn’t trust her. She posed too much a threat to Noct. She posed a massive threat to Elle. But hearing her now, the broken sounding woman before him, his heart wanted to cry out for her. He knew, logically, he couldn’t afford that. His only response to her was, “You and I both know why I am here. But I can understand how you feel, trapped in another’s shadow.” He stood now, offering his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to help her rise.

She smiled to him, a sly and scheming smile, “Yes, I suppose a Shield understands that plight.” She dropped his hand and faced him fully, “Thank you for talking with me. I feel we have come to know each other slightly better.” She then curtsies before tapping her foot on the ground. The door opened and she took her leave.

Gladio was left standing in his room, uneasy and leery. Thana had come in to test the waters, that much he knew. But what he was unsure of was if the waters remained placid after the encounter.

~~

Though the first meeting had gone well, and the banquet followed suit, the evening didn’t bring me sleep. I was back home, in my own bed again, but I was uneasy. Something didn’t feel right. Something lingered in the back of my mind; something in the shadows kept me awake. Once the Witching Hour struck, I gave up on sleep and headed to my vanity. Reaching into the box of unpacked jewelry, I pulled out the sapphire necklace that had been given to Gladio and I as a wedding present from the priests. I knew that I would wear in on our wedding day. I knew that it was special. But I couldn’t help feeling that it was the source of my sleeplessness. Something about it caused me to be uneasy.

For a split second, I thought I saw the reflection of someone in my mirror. A man standing behind me. I spun around, gripping the necklace tighter in my hands, but found no one. Spinning to face the mirror again, the figure was gone. “It was just your imagination, Elle.” Though I didn’t believe my words. Shoving the necklace back in the box it rested in, I tucked it out of sight and hopefully out of mind.

A knock on my door sounded and, I admit, it startled me. I called for the visitor to enter and there in my doorway was my brother, Axel. He looked worried. I motioned for him to join me by the fire and said, “What’s wrong?”

It took him a few minutes to decide what to say, but when he finally did, his words froze me to the core, “Thana visited Gladiolus tonight.” He stared at the fire, seemingly mesmerized by it. “She sat down with him. They didn’t say much, but….”

I raised my eyebrow in question, realizing that he could only know that information at this late hour if he had been spying on them. As soon as that thought registered, I whisper screamed out, “Axel, are you spying on Gladio?”

He laughed a bit at my reaction and raised his hands in defense, “No, not him. I’ve had a spy tailing Thana for a while now, though. He said they barely said anything, but it did seem like she was sizing him up.”

I leaned back in my chair, heaving a sigh, and just stared at the ceiling. It had been inevitable that they speak one-on-one at some point. But the exact night we arrived in the Capital was a bit soon. Rubbing my eyes as I heaved another sigh, I spoke, “So, what was her verdict?”

A sigh from Axel matched mine as he said, “She’s jealous.”

“Of what? An estranged match with someone who can never give himself fully to me? I am about to become the wife of Prince Noctis’ Shield.” I let out before I could stop myself. I peaked at Axel and it confirmed my gut feeling that I had just worried him. Sitting myself up fully, I leaned over to place my hand on his knee, “I didn’t mean it like that. I got lucky with the match. Gladio is a fine man that gives me as much of him as he can. But his duty to his Prince come first.”

Axel nodded his head, taking my hand in his to give it a squeeze, “I still wish Dad would do away with the Duel. That way you could take your birthright.” His eyes dropped to our hands as he added softly, “I’m not cut out for this. The role isn’t mine to play.”

Moving to kneel in front of him, grasping both his hands in mine, I spoke sternly, “The role is not for the first born alone. The role must be filled by someone in the family. I am getting married to someone outside our country’s nobility; therefore, forfeiting the throne. The role is about to be empty and someone in the family must fill it. You were chosen over Thana, Riven, Emory, and Juniper because you are the best fit for the role.”

He was shocked at the position I had taken. Instantly he pulled the two of us to our feet, “You’re still the Crown Princess for now. You don’t kneel to anyone but Dad.”

I pulled him in to a hug and smiled. He wasn’t ready for the throne. But that didn’t mean I couldn’t get him ready. “I’m sorry I’ve been away. You deserve to get as much help as you can to get ready to take over for me. I promise I’ll help you get there.”

~~

The day was a few hours from truly starting. Like normal, when I was younger, I would walk the halls of the palace before the workers would begin their bustling days. Wrapped in my robe of ice blue and my hair braided loosely down my back, I just enjoyed the crisp morning air.

The hall I had chosen to stroll down was filled with portraits of influential people from the country’s past. A burst of pride swelled in me as I saw plenty of women in their own right up on the wall. Some of our country’s best healers had been women.

“Elle?” I heard Prompto call out, almost as a whisper.

I turned around and saw at the end of the hall Prompto was standing there. He was dressed casually, and I could tell he had thought he would be left alone in the forgotten hall. A smile was all I could offer, “I’m sorry for intruding. Looks like we both had the same idea. Forgive me.” I dipped my head and made to leave.

“No, you don’t have to leave. I was just… thinking.” He admitted.

Walked to him, I linked our arms. He had been looking out the window and the sight was one to behold. The snow in the early morning resembled millions of sparkling diamonds. I couldn’t help it, I leaned my head on his shoulder and asked, “What brought you here?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Something about being here makes me uneasy.” He admitted as he subconsciously fiddled with the bracelets that covered his wrist. We stayed silent for a moment and the he added, “This was supposed to be my home.”

A sigh escaped my lips as I rested a hand atop his that fiddled with his bracelets and said, “You grew up where you were meant to, Prompto.” I stood and made him look me in the eyes, and added, “You are a Crown Citizen. Nothing can change that.”

He smiled at me, his eye shining like I had grown used to, and said, “Thanks, Elle.” We stood there, looking out at the crystalized snow coating the hills for a while longer. His arm slung over my shoulders and my head resting against his body, we just enjoyed the quiet before the bustle of the day.

~~

They were getting ready for a banquet. King Rowan wanted to show off his future son-in-law and the banquet was how he would do that. From Noct’s room in the East wing they could hear the festivities already starting.

The Shield sighed and once again gave a worried glance to his Prince. The crowd that would form would no doubt be huge, in the thousands possibly. He would once again have to keep his eye on Noct while standing by Elle. Deep in his heart he knew things were getting more difficult because he wasn’t only worried for Noct’s safety anymore. Deep in his heart he knew his desire was to protect two.

“You could look a little excited, you know?” Noct said as he pulled his jacket on. King Rowan had stressed that they should dress comfortably, that the banquet would not be a formal occasion.

Prompto, from his spot by the fire, said, “Yeah, this celebration is for you. Enjoy it a bit.”

Ignis straightened his jacket in the mirror before stating, “Just as before, Prompto and I will take care of Noct. You focus on Elle.” When he turned to face the rest of the group he added, “Things will go back to some semblance of normal soon enough. For now, allow Prompto and I to help carry your burden.”

With a smile, more so a mask to keep his friends from worrying than him actually meaning it, he shrugged on his jacket and said, “Alright, let’s head out.”

~~

“Did you see the Crown Princess? She’s so beautiful!” A maid whispered to another as they passed them.

“I know, she’s everything a Princess should be.” Someone replied.

The first maid then added something in a hushed tone, “Nothing like Princess Thana. Poor thing, she’ll never compare to her sister.” After a moment of silence she added, “Even the young Princesses surpass her.”

Gladio heard every word, as did the rest of the group. How cruel to gossip like that about a royal daughter? Thana was lovely. She was by no means ugly or less than her sisters. In fact, the foursome had found her rather attractive. Her dark eyes and hair were mysterious while her tanned skin was gorgeous. She dressed well and held herself with the esteem befitting a Princess. She was exactly what a Princess should be; perhaps a bit bitter and misguided due to jealousy. Yet that was a common trope in royal families. It wasn’t uncommon for that to happen.

Noct visibly stiffened at the gossip. He had been compared to his father so much in his short life that he knew how defeating it was to be on the negative end of the comparison. The shadow that is forever over your head. Accomplishments you can never outdo. Gladio nudged the Prince’s arm and ushered him faster down the hall.

_‘I’m starting to see why Thana is so angry.’_ Thought Gladio as they made it away from the gossiping maids. It was hurtful, and to know they felt secure enough to shit talk a Princess, their Princess, told him a lot about the hierarchy within Niffleheim. No wonder Elle was so eager to leave it behind.

~~

“So, what do you think?” I asked the group of ladies in my room. I had dressed in a pair of leggings with a blue tunic top. Half my hair was pulled into a hair tie and I wore the tiger’s eye circlet I had. Other than the circlet, I was as casual as could be.

Luna smiled and said, “You look lovely.” Meena and Iris agreed as we all donned our jackets and headed for the _banquet_. The four of us were in a relatively good mood until we heard whispers as we entered the hall.

“Can you believe what Princess Thana chose to wear yesterday?” One maid said spitefully.

“What was she thinking? A red dress? The royal colors are blues and silvers, why on Eos did she wear red?” Another retorted.

“At least the Crown Princess has good taste. Now _she’s_ a true Princess.” The first spoke again.

My stomach flipped at the terrible words spoken and my anger started to rise. In that moment, however, Meena took care of everything, “Princess, please go on ahead of me to the banquet. It seems I have something to tend to before I go.”

Luna and Iris escorted me quickly away while Meena turned to the offending maids. I couldn’t hear what Meena said, but I hope it made them shit their pants. How long had people been talking about my sister like that?

~~


	22. Not Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite foursome are given an even deeper look in to how their antagonist became the way she is.

I watched as Emory and Juniper spun around the courtyard with Riven. The rest of the guests that felt so inclined danced along with them. Iris sat to my side and grabbed on to my arm, “Elle, dance with me!”

I sputtered a bit at the sudden jerking motion, but managed to put down my cup. I heard a chuckle from Gladio next to me as his sister pulled me to my feet. “Okay! Okay!” I yelled out happily as I was pulled to my feet. The band started to play a slower tune, more of a waltz. Smiling at Iris, I offered her my arm and promptly escorted her to the middle of the dancefloor.

“Elle, I don’t know how to waltz.” Iris whispered to me nervously.

I smiled at her reassuringly, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Assuming our positions, I began to dance my future sister-in-law around the dancefloor. The look on her face went from timid to happy. She looked around the room, her smile growing bigger and bigger, and the crowd adored her.

~~

From beside him, Gladio heard the nobility begin to comment.

“Who is that with the Crown Princess?” Asked a Niffleheim noble.

“That is the Lady Iris Amicitia. Look how beautiful she is!” Another answered.

A young man spoke up, “So the fiancé to our Crown Princess has a sister.”

Comments bounded for a while longer. It was true, his sister was beautiful and coming in to her own. The thought, however, of the nobility of Niffleheim vying for her affection made him worry. The truce was so new, and no one knew how long it would last.

“Sir, what do you think of the Lady Iris?” Someone asked a young nobleman.

Said nobleman was dressed regally, as if royalty in his own right, but his features were plain. He wasn’t very striking, but clearly, he thought highly of himself. All in all, to Gladio, he was utterly forgettable. He was looking at Iris as if he were inspecting her. His eyebrow raised, showing his interest, as he said, “She is a beauty. Let us hope she doesn’t disappoint in conversation.”

Thought it was unnerving to hear such words spoken about his sister, he wasn’t shocked by them. But what he did notice was that Thana, sitting not far from him either, stiffened in her seat. The reaction confused him until Meena leaned in and whispered to him, “That is Lord Barnard, Thana’s betrothed.”

Ignis spoke for them all in shock, “He is Princess Thana’s betrothed, yet he speaks openly about another woman?”

Meena seemed upset, as if she was ready to go beat the nobleman to a pulp, “It is a political match. Lord Barnard’s family was paramount in King Rowan gaining support in the East. He knows that, and as a result says and does whatever he wants.”

Just as Gladio was about to go put a stop to the nobleman’s rude behavior Thana stood abruptly. She glared at Lord Barnard, and then at Elle and Iris, before leaving without saying a single word. Before he could move to head after her, Axel rose from his own seat and quickly headed off after his sister.

~~

_‘Let him have his little toy. If he thinks that he still gets to marry me after the peace treaty is solidified, then he is truly the idiot I take him for. It won’t be long before he learns his lesson.’_ I thought as I made it down the hall. I knew what they all said behind my back when they think I’m not listening. The comparisons, the demeaning tones, all of it. Poor Thana, she’ll never compare. Poor Thana, she isn’t very beautiful. Poor Thana, what a shame she’s so dark. Poor Thana… Poor Thana… _‘What’s so bad about me?’_

Making it to my room I slid inside and rushed to the window, throwing the shutters open. The cold winter air whooshed in around me, helping cool down my temper. But… why? Why did I have to endure such public humiliation? Every nobleman heard him, that stupid Barnard. Every maid in the palace felt safe enough to speak ill of me. Why did father not care enough to stop it? Why?

The sound of my door opening was an unwelcomed break from my thoughts. I didn’t turn but I screamed out, “Who gave you permission to enter?”

Axel’s voice sounded to my ears, “I know when you’re hurting, Thana.”

This time I spun around. There before me was my exact opposite. There before me might as well been Elle. He looked just like her. Something snapped in me and I yelled out my rage, “I’m not the ones who will hurt! How dare they do this to me! I am the daughter of King Rowan! I am their Princess! My station ALONE is more than enough reason for them to show respect! Yet, they think they can say whatever they want! They think they can compare me to that girl! They think I am less than because I don’t look like their precious Crown Princess!” Suddenly, my emotions caught up with me and I choked out, “Why am I not good enough Axel?” And then the tears broke loose.

Axel rushed to me as my knees buckled. I fell in his arms to the ground in a fit of tears and cries. He didn’t try to stop my tears, he just held me. I kept asking, over and over again, why I wasn’t good enough? What about Elle was so amazing that _she_ was the benchmark? “Why am I not good enough?”

~~


End file.
